


Sex, fluff, and other stuff

by theawesometoris32



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #insidejoke, Airplane Sex, All of them are so damn sexy like, And a whole lot of other stuff my beautiful mind comes up with!, Angry Sex, Avengers - Freeform, Awesomness, Bacon, Bedroom, Blow Jobs, Breakfast, Clint's arrows, Cuddles, Cunnilingus, Delayed Orgasm, Edging, Experimental, F/F, F/M, First Time, Food Kink, Games, I pray to SNOR that becomes a tag, I really like food, I'm bad at tags, Kinky Bruce, Lab Sex, Lemons, Lusty Natasha, Makeup Sex, Marvel Universe, Overall cuteness, Picnic, Short-haired Bucky, Shower Sex, Slight Dom/Sub, Sweet Bruce, Teaching Steve about microwaves, Teasing, Tony walking in like every fucking time, Whipped Cream Titties, Winter Bucky, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, domestic life, gentleman steve, haha - Freeform, omg, or "mile high club", smex, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 47,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawesometoris32/pseuds/theawesometoris32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Previously named One Shots with the Avengers! Smut in every single one!)</p><p> I see a lot of "lemons" that are just teasers. Well, not mine! My dirty mind shall bring you the awesomeness of Avengers Smut! I'll try to be good at it, I promise! I don't own the Avengers or you!<br/>(Unless you're into that, then I could sooo own you!) Love ya guys! </p><p>Stay beautiful my lovelies!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How does this work again? (Steve)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy? Please contribute to my writing and [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A671K2B) Every cup helps!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You teach Steve how to use a microwave, and a little something else, too ;)

"So, um, what happens if I hit this button?" Steve asked, looking at the microwave in deep concentration. You were standing in the kitchen of the Stark Tower and currently attempting to teach him how to use the microwave. _AGAIN._ His face looked so adorable when he hit the "defrost" button and it started running with numbers going across the little screen.

"So, is that what you do?" he asked, looking at you for approval.

You sighed. _God dammit, he's too cute for his own good._

"Steve, you're adorable, you know that?" you praised. Steve blushed, and gave a shy smile towards your way.

"Well, can you show me again? I'd really like to make some popcorn." He begged, giving you the puppy eyes and pouty lip as he pointed towards the microwave again. You just couldn't resist when he made a pouty face; his lips looking irresistibly kissable. Without really thinking, you leaned forward and gave him a peck on his pursed lips. It was just a quick, ghost of a kiss; your lips only skimming over one another for about a nanosecond; barely able to be labeled as a kiss. _But it meant the world to you._

You hurried up and spun around to slam the microwave door shut, ignoring the dazed look on Steve's face. You wanted to die, or, at least, a hole to crawl into or _something_.

"Now, you see Steve, you hit this the numbers on the screen to set the time on the package and go ahead and hit start! Isn't the 21st century great!?" You ramble quickly, all the while blushing crimson. You looked down, panting to catch your breath. When you were running your mouth, you hadn't taken a single second to allow yourself to breathe.

Steve looks at you totally dumbfounded.

"(Name...)?" Steve asked as he grabbed your shoulders and tried to still you so you'd look at him. You blushed furiously and refused to look at him until he hooked his fingers underneath your gaze, forcing you to look into his gaze before continuing.

"(Name)...did you mean that?" he asked, looking at you longingly. You rambled some more when you opened your mouth to speak.

"What? About the microwave? Yeah, you just hit start and it cooks your food!" You gave him a toothy smile and blushed harder.

Taking a deep breath, he spoke again.

"You know what I mean." He said sternly. You gathered up all of your courage and took a deep breath before you leaned up to kiss him again, taking him by surprise. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around your waist and delved deeper into the kiss, his lips pressing firmly into your own. You were definitely surprised by his sudden dominance, but, certainly weren't objecting it. Steve shut his eyes and sighed in content. Your hands tangled into his soft blonde hair and pulled his head closer to yours. Steve made a groaning sound before licking your bottom lip, which you nervously denied entrance.

You could physically feel him smile against your lips before he reached behind you to squeeze your ass, causing you to jump and gasp, his large hands keeping you from separating from the kiss. He took the opportunity and slipped his tongue into your mouth, quickly exploring the new territory. He gently coaxed your own until you hesitantly tried to match his movements, until you two were heatedly making out. He groaned again before releasing your lips, peppering kisses down your neck.

"Steve..." you moaned quietly. He breathed in deeply before picking you up and heading towards his bedroom. You laughed a bit and he playfully squeezed your ass again while you wrapped your legs around his waist.  
He laid you gently on the bed and crawled atop of it so that he was now looming over you. He trailed his hands along your body before hooking his fingers under your (F/C) shirt and looked at you for reassurance before he pulled it over your head. His eyes scanned along your body until they settled on your bra-clad chest.

"My god,(Name),you're more beautiful than I ever could have imagined." he cooed and he leaned down to claim your mouth again.

Steve suddenly got bold and rolled his jean-clad hips into you own, causing you to both let out a sound of pleasure.

"Fuck, Steve...mmmm" you moaned. The friction that he was providing brought an ample amount of stimulation to your over-sensitive core. With his confidence levels at about 135%, he gave you a lusty and mischievous look before roughly grinding his hips against yours again, making you mewl with pleasure.

He raised his hands to cup your breasts and looked at you questionably. You nodded your head yes and your bra was suddenly thrown across the room to only god knows where. He looked at you apologetically and smiled down at you.

"I'll get you another one, I promise." he whispered, and you gave out a small giggle, laughing at the prospect of going bra shopping with Steve.

He looked down at your chest and placed his hand around your mounds once more, marveling at the way that your breasts felt underneath his hands. He gently massaged your breasts and tweaked your nipples, him becoming even more aroused as he watched you squirm at the new sensations wracking your body. He stopped and looked at you with a smirk before his lips ghosted over a nipple and he sucked sweetly, like a nursing kitten would.

You groaned and wrapped a hand around to pet his back encouragingly. You were so focused on his ministrations on your breasts that you didn't even notice his presence of hands at your hips until he suddenly pulled your pants down with a swift movement and adding them to the growing pile of clothing on the floor. You giggled and gave him the puppy dog look.

"Steveee, you're wearing WAY too much for my liking." You laughed when he suddenly jerked up and literally stripped like you were about to disappear if he wasn't touching you. He rolled back onto you with nothing on and presses his fingers into your panties, gently rubbing. This action causing you to jerk at the new onslaught of pleasure. You made a soft whining sound and tried to find your voice again.

Your face turned into a new shade of red as he slipped you panties over and before you could shudder from the cold air, he leaned forward and gently kissed your pearl, making you make a sound that YOU didn't even know that you could make. "Oh, Jesus-ugh, right there...." you crooned to him, too turned on to be surprised by the fact that the super-soldier was being so unusually dominant.

 

“Oh, right here?” he smugly teased before he pressed his lips harder against you. He prodded at your entrance teasingly before slipping his fingers inside of you. He licked harder when you let out a needy moan. Encouraged by your obvious enjoyment, he lapped at your slick entrance fiercely, enjoying your sweet taste.

"Oh, fuck...hmmm" You couldn't even form any words as he removed his fingers and before you could even protest, he delved his tongue deep into your folds and made his tongue go rigid inside of you. The sensation brought on immense pleasure when he moved his head back and forth, his tongue catching on the smooth ridges of your walls.

"Fuck, yes-" you squeaked out, hands tugging harder on his blonde locks. You knew that you were probably hurting him by the way he groaned, but he just moved his head faster, his tongue flicking upwards against a special spot within you.

You writhed around him and undulated your pelvis to the flicking of his tongue, moaning as you could feel your orgasm coming quickly. You could feel a deep feeling in your gut that made your abdomen feel tight before your hands frantically clung to his bed sheets, and you let out a soft groan as you finally released and you tightened around his tongue.

"Oh, god! Steve!" you called out as he drank your womanly juices up. He gave your clit one last kiss that made your jerk up again slightly. He looked up at your dazed face as he kissed his way back up to your lips, letting you taste yourself on him.

You honestly didn't mind the taste.

Steve blushed before he ripped your panties off completely and laid himself on top of you.

Positioning himself at your entrance, you nodded before he slowly began to slip in.

Steve growled as he felt your walls gripping him with a tight vise-like grip. You bit your lip and tried not to wince. He looked down and noticed that your body was blushing all over and that you were trembling as you bit your lips.

"(Name), you're a virgin aren't you?" he asked, stopping himself. You shook your head yes and he began to pull out. You grabbed onto his back and clung to him quickly before he turned to you with a shocked look on his face.

"(Name)?" he asked, his brows furrowing as he stilled his motions. "Please, Steve, I...I want to do this with you," you said before bringing his lips down to your own. He pulled away from your lips and peppered kisses down your neck before looking into your eyes and looking at you expectantly.

"Please...." you moaned before you rolled your hips up into his. There was certainly a pain, but you masked it over with a moan of his name.

He slowly sunk in until he felt your hymen.

He looked at you apologetically.

"I promise, I will never, EVER, hurt you like this again," he said before thrusting as hard as he could so that he was completely buried inside of you. You yelled out and made a small squeaking noise and roughly grabbed his shoulders, clinging to him for dear life as you shed a few tears at the pain. He kissed them away and kissed all over your face and neck, trying to make up for the pain that he had caused you. You could feel his muscles straining as he attempted to restrain himself as best as he could from fucking you into oblivion. Your walls were still aching and crying out in pain, but you tested the waters by rolling your hips into his, earning a moan of from him and another wince from you.

"(Name)" he moaned into your ear as he continued to keep himself still.

After what felt like hours, but could have only been minutes, you rolled your hips again and moaned into his ear.

"Steve, I want you to take me", this made his resolve snap, and he instantly began to roll his hips until he built a gentle rhythm. When you wrapped your legs around his waist, he picked up the pace and began to thrust harder into your womanhood.

"Steeeeve, oh my god, oh!" You cried out as he gripped onto your hips and leaned down to suckle one of your breasts. He bucked harder than a normal human ever could and sped up, his thrusts strong and well placed.

"Say it again, (Name)!" He yelled out as he looked into your lust filled eyes. 

"STEVE!" You called as he hit a spot inside of you that made you feel ultimate pleasure. Once he found that spot, he decided to use it to his full advantage, and thrust as hard as he could into it, hitting it as accurately as he could. Your walls began to tighten at this new feeling of pleasure, and you dug your nails into is back deeply, leaving crescent-moon shaped marks. He didn't seem to mind, though, in fact, he groaned and did what you thought to be impossible.

He went even FASTER.

"Uuuu, I-I'm close St-teve..!" you called out and he panted louder, calling your name as he felt your walls get even tighter than he had ever thought they could. His thrusts began to become sloppy as he neared his end faster with every little sound you made.

"(Name!) Oh, dear mother of God!" He called out when he felt your walls clench tighter and grip his length mercilessly.

"Steve!!!!" you called out as your orgasm racked your body with violent jerks. Your body being wracked with intense pleasure as you saw nothing but white as you called out incomprehensible words to the room.

Your orgasm pushed Steve over the edge and he shot his hot seed into your body. With several more thrusts following, he pulled out his softening member from your still convulsing body and collapsed on top of you. When he caught his breath, he rolled over and wrapped himself into your body is a spooning position as he petted your hair lovingly.

  
"I love you so much, (Name)." he said, curling closer to your naked and flushed body.

 "I love you too, Stevie," you said lovingly before pecking his nose with a small kiss.

****

  
When you were almost completely asleep, Steve suddenly shook your shoulders and whispered something in your ear. You rolled over and cuddled further into him and asked "What?" groggily and he laughed at your tired voice.

"I said, can you teach me how the microwave works again tomorrow?" he asked.

You smiled sleepily.

"Didn't I teach you that already today?" you asked. There was a moment of silence as you could feel him smirk in your hair.

"I'm more of a hands on learner." he said huskily as he gripped you tighter. You blushed and covered your face before asking.

"Didn't you already have enough touching to learn?" You looked over at him and laughed at his face.

It was his turn to cover his blushing face now. You leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"I'll teach you how to use the microwave as many times as you need to, Stevie."


	2. A healthy dose of Tony in the morning (Tony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried!!! I really tried. I had this typed earlier, and it freaking DELETED! DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND HOW P**** OFF I WAS?! So I sat here on my laptop, and spent 3 hours typing this up for you guys, because like I said before. I will treat you as if you are my own children, and nurture you with pure adulterated smut with the avengers. LOL! So, stay beautiful my lovelies! Comments are highly appreciated! Let me know how I did, please?

You had stayed up all night playing the Wii with Tony and Clint. They were fun to play games with. For one, Tony always added levels to the games that no one knew about except for you, _because you caught him one time_ , and so the game was never exactly the same. Hell, he even changed some of the characters to look like all of you guys. Clint was cool to play with too. He always had a strange abundance of snacks with him, that were absolutely perfect for eating with one hand when it wasn't your turn. Plus, he was a sore loser, but also a funny one, so when you passed him in Mario Kart, he yelled.

"Son of a fuck! (Name), you're abusing the power of the turtle shells, c'mon!"

"Shut up, not my fault you suck."

"I may suck, but you swallow," he teased ludicrously. Tony couldn't keep himself from butting into the conversation, now. Through a mouthful of cheese curls, he laughed.

"Now what is this that I hear about sucking and swallowing?"

"Go home Tony, you're drunk" you retort. He just raises a bottle that he seemed to pull out of nowhere, and shook it endearingly.

"Hey, for one, I am home, and for two, I'm not yet, but I just might be soon!"

You didn't win every time, but, you were still good enough to kick their asses at Super Mario party. You guys were up 'till about 4:00 am when you noticed the time, and decided to call it a night. Pushing yourself off of the floor, you bid them both a good night.

"Night, guys." you yawned.

"Ehn" they both groaned; too focused in beating each other to form words other than curses. You shook your head at their combined "answer", and walked out of the room as they were debating whether or not to play Call of Duty or Legends of Zelda. Leaving the two of them to it, you wandered to your room and stripped down, before snuggling under your warm covers. Rolling into a comfortable position, you closed your eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Tony yelled in your ear. Waking up with a frightened jolt and a gasp, you rolled over and punched him in the shoulder tiredly before pulling your fist away to recover your face with the blanket.

"Aw, that was a terrible punch, sleeping beauty," he chimed. He poked you, but you still refused to get up. _It's a fucking Saturday dipshit._  So, he took matters into his own hands, ripping the blanket away from your body in a whoosh of fabric. You groaned incomprehensible words as you wiped the sleep from your eyes, getting ready to shoot Tony with a death glare. But when you looked, his face was a picture of awe and shock.

"What the hell is up with you?" you murmured, sleep still making your voice sound drowsy and rough from lack of use. His eyes scanned your body languidly, taking in all that there was to see. As he did this, a cocky smirk began forming on his face; matching the mischievous glimmer that's taken place in his chocolate brown eyes. You were starting to get a bit self-conscious now with the way that he was looking at you, so you craned your neck to see if you had drool or something stuck to your pajamas

You didn't have anything stuck on your pajamas, or even an embarrassing amount of drool. Oh no, you had something much worse. You were completely naked. In the nude. In all of your glory. Whatever you referred it to, it didn't matter, because that only meant one thing.

_You were naked. In front of Tony Stark. Your co-worker. Your friend. Your crush._

Save for your (F/C) panties. At the very least you had had the mind to keep those on last night.

You gasped and tried to cover yourself up and blushed crimson.

"Oh shit, I uh...erm" you choked out and began grabbing for the blanket again. Tony had other plans, though, and grabbed your wrists before leaning down so that his lips brushed against your ear.

"To answer your question, my dick, " he sultry whispered before leaning down and kissing your neck. You made a small whimpering noise at the new sensation,and were utterly surprised. You nervously wiggled when he rolled himself on top of you and he used one hand to hold your wrists gently above you. You closed your eyes at the situation and began to squirm harder.

You really liked Tony, had for a good while, with his snarky comments and flirting, along with his pure genius, you just couldn't help but to fall for the playboy. You honestly wanted this, fantasized about it, but.... you were a nervous wreck when it came to intimate contact. In fact, you've only gone as far as a peck on the cheek and a hug with your other boyfriends. You didn't even realize that Tony had settled himself comfortably above you before he spoke.

"(Name), Look at me." Tony said, lifting your face up with his hand. You opened up your eyes and saw that he had a true look of concern washing over his features. You looked up at him and silently begged him with your eyes to understand the turmoil going on inside of your head. It felt like an eternity as you breathed hard, your chest rising and falling with each and every one. Eventually, his eyebrows furrowed and something must have clicked in his head, as his next move was easing his grip on your wrists and pulling back a little.

"Are you a virgin, (Name)?" he asked, cocking his head and absent-mindlessly running his fingers along your side. You gathered all of the courage that you could muster and explained with an almost silent ,"Yes".

You were kind of ashamed.

Here you were with Tony Stark. Billionaire. Philanthropist. Genius. Playboy. And you were denying his advances because you were too shy to admit that you secretly have dreamed of this happening for months since you first met the amazing, cocky, man that was Tony Stark.

"Well, with a chick like you, I would think you would be a real hit!" He exclaimed, raking a hand through his slightly- sweat damped hair. You took that as a compliment and an insult.

"Are you implying that I'm a slut _,_ Mr. "I fuck whomever that has at _least_  a B cup?" You threw back, causing him to smile. The playful bantering that was so common between the two of you was easing the tension that had filled the room.

"Oh yeah, I bet you're the Friday night special at the Gentleman's club down the road!" He threw back at you with a laugh and one of his signature "beat that" smiles. You were about to say something when the AI interrupted you.

"Sir, due to your frequent visits, I would figure that you would know for a fact that (Name) is not an employee." Jarvis cut in. Which that made you laugh loudly as you took in the whole situation.

"Jarvis-just....I will turn you into a fucking toaster if you keep bothering me during moments of intimacy!" he yelled towards the ceiling, no real bite to his words.

"Then I will simply just burn your bread every time you tried to make toast. Which I know you do so very often, Sir." Jarvis commented.

"When did Jarvis turn into a sassy bitch?" Tony muttered into your neck. You laughed and Tony propped himself back up.

"You know that I really, REALLY like you, right?" He asked, slightly blushing as he looked away from you. _Holy shit, Tony Stark, was BLUSHING! BECAUSE OF YOU!_ You were a little more than shocked by his sudden proclamation of affection towards you. You looked up at him again and asked. "Why?"

"Why?"

"I flirt with you constantly, touch you intimately randomly, go on missions with you all the time, and you NEVER show me the littlest bit of affection!" he argued, acting hurt. While putting his hand over his arc reactor and breathing deeply. He did grab your boob or smack your ass every now and then, or make lewd comments towards you, which always made Steve yell _"LANGUAGE!"_ when he was within ear-shot. You looked at him and didn't know what to say, so you went with the popular saying.

_Actions speak better than words._

You put a hand on his cheek and pulled him to yourself. When your lips met, you both were overwhelmed by the passion behind it. There was a certain amount of connection that sparked between you,and caused you to have the urge to delve deeper into the ocean that was him.

He started to press his lips harder against your own. You moaned into the kiss and he slipped his tongue into your warm cavern, exploring the new territory. The kiss got more heated as you too separated and he pulled his shirt off before claiming your lips with his own again. He moved a hand down to grip one of your breasts and you moaned again. He pulled away and began to pepper kisses down your body, going down cross the expanse of your neck and he licked over a spot that made you jerk and make a new sound.

"Sweet spot, huh, (Name)?" He smirked before leaning down and rapidly biting and lapping at the new found pleasure spot and making you moan out his name shakily.

"Tony " You said quickly, groaning when he moved down and began to nip at your hips. You squirmed and he grinned before moving closer to where you needed him the most and spoke.

"Yes, (Name)?" He teased, grinning madly. You glared at him and blushed harder before moving your hand and began rubbing yourself feverishly. Tony shot up and his jaw hung low.  
"What the fuck do you think your doing?" he said in a pissed off-aroused tone.

"I'm done with the teasing, so, I'll just get off by myself." You stated teasingly as you pushed your panties aside and inserted a finger into your entrance and using your other hand, pinched your own nipple. You keened at the pleasure that you were giving yourself. Tony must have snapped because he pulled your hands away from yourself and delved right into your wet folds, making you scream out at the sudden onslaught of intense pleasure.

"Fu-uck,Tony,right there!" you moaned, gasping for breath when he gripped your thighs and spread your legs further before delving deeper into your entrance; lapping at the swollen pearl at the top of your pussy. You were a moaning mess after a couple of minutes of his ministrations. He pulled away when you were on the very edge of your climax ,and you made a desperate cry of pure frustration unconsciously.

"While you taste absolutely perfect, I think that you'll enjoy this much better!" he said with a smile, and before you even had time to take his words in fully,he crawled up over you again and you felt something poking at your entrance. You jumped, and he gently rubbed your shoulders before speaking again.

"Calm down, (Name) I want this to be as painless as possible, I'll be gentle, I promise." With that, and a nod of your head, he began slowly entering you, and when he felt your hymen around his member he took your nipple into his mouth before thrusting harshly.

"Fuck! That fucking hurts!" You seethed, clawing out at anything that you could dig your nails into, and they found purchase in Tony's back, which made him groan desperately. He moved gently, trying to ease the throbbing sensation in between your thighs and abdomen. He had found a very slow rhythm as he whispered sweet nothings into your ear making you shudder involuntarily. There was still pain, but the pleasure was quickly taking over. You shifted your hips a little bit and moaned louder.

"Tony?"

  
"Yeah,(Name)?"

  
"Could you go faster?"

  
"I'd be delighted too."

  
With that, he immediately fulfilled your requests and sped is hips up, and began driving himself deeper into your wet heat. You wrapped your legs around him to try and bring him in deeper, if that was even possible, and he quickly got the hint, leaning so he was at a different angle, so that with each thrust, he ground against your clit roughly.

"Oh my God! Tony, you're gonna...make me-uh" you babbled on madly as your world was being thrown into oblivion as you could feel your body tightening. You were so close to the edge and wanted to fall into the abyss of pleasure but never wanted to let go of this high. You felt your walls begin to clench tighter around his member and you heard him mutter your name under your breath as if it were a holy song from his childhood.

"Say my name louder" Tony grunted as he drilled even harder into you.

"Tony!"

"I know you can be louder than that (Name)!" he growled at you as his hips pivoted even faster, moving them in quick little circles.

"Tooooonnnnny!" you said in a higher volume, feeling that tight, warm feeling that was a hint to your impending orgasm.

"I want you to scream it so everyone in Stark Tower knows that your mine and mine only"

"TONY!" you screamed when you finally fell from the edge and your orgasm wracked your body with intense pleasure. You jerked and called out to him, screaming and moaning, panting as you rutted your hips desperately against his own as you rode out the last few waves of your orgasm. You felt Tony thrust several more times before he groaned something in your ear and you felt a rush of warmth flow through your core. You both lay there, panting heavily as you attempted to catch your breath again as you fell from your high.

When you relaxed again, you pulled the sheets around your nude body and got up from the bed, but not before Tony eyes you suspiciously and dragged you back down before hugging you tightly to himself.

"Where do you think you're going, (Name)?' he asked, sounding confused.

  
"I figured you'd want me to leave before anyone noticed that you had spent a morning in bed with a girl and cuddled with her afterward." You mocked. You knew he was a playboy, and you were going to leave before you could get hurt any more than you already were.

  
"(Name), I love you, always remember that, please..." you looked at him, shocked, and he hid his face in your neck. You spoke after the initial shock wore off.

  
"I..love you too Tony, I really do." he looked up and hugged you tighter to himself. You closed your eyes and wrapped your arms around him before settling your head on his chest and drifting into a peaceful sleep.

**~Extended Ending~**

  
"Sir, would you like me to save this video into your personal files?" Jarvis asked quietly when the AI detected that you were in a state of slumber.

"Yes." Tony replied. Jarvis asked another question. "Under what file name, sir?" Jarvis chirped. Tony put some thought into it, and he answered with a signature Tony Stark smile.

"Put it under, "Dreams fulfilled" With a summary named " Taking (Name's) innocence before noon".

"Right away, sir." Jarvis stated before going silent, allowing Tony to wrap around your sleeping form before drifting off to sleep himself.

But not before he kissed your forehead and whispered.

"I love you more than you will ever know, (Name)."


	3. Bucky the babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo,you are Natasha's little sister. She has to go on a mission,that will last only take 4 months if everything goes well,which we all know,something will always go wrong. So she asks Bucky, a trusted friend of hers,to watch and care for you until she returns.When Bucky see's you going off to school in your short school uniform,he loses it and attempts to keep care of the longing ache he's had for you manually. But,he didn't expect you to come home early today.... This was a request! (You know who you are ;)

You had just gotten out of the shower and were drying off when your phone chimed loudly. You ran over to your stand and checked it, it was from Natasha.  
"Hey, how's it been going? Bucky being a good babysitter? Love you (Name)!" you smiled and texted back a simple "Love you too, and yes!" you smiled as you put your phone back down and continued getting ready for school. Once you were finished you checked yourself out in the mirror and slipped your coder in your knee high. Along with a small and slick knife into your Mary Janes.

Yes, you were an assassin, just like your big sis. You can't necessarily go on missions yet though due to the fact that you need to finish your schooling.

Which, honestly, was stupid, considering you have killed more people than you would like to admit.

You ran to the kitchen and grabbed an iced coffee from the fridge and headed out school. You yelled out a "Bye!" to Bucky, who was half-asleep in the guest room, and ran to catch the bus.

~~~~~~~Le time skip brought to you by Loki~~~~~~~~

You came home from school, trudging your bag full of homework behind you. There was a severe weather warning issued and the school had sent everyone home early. You pushed open the door thinking about how hungry you were and dropped your bag at the sight before your eyes.

Bucky was lying there on the couch, furiously pumping his cock with his hand as your name flew from his mouth in between heavy groans. You stood there, with your mouth agape, and blushed intensely.

Why was he....?

Did he just MOAN YOUR NAME?

You decided to go up to your room and leave before he noticed you had caught him in the act of pleasuring himself. Surprisingly, he must have hear your movements, because shot up, and grabbed by the waist and pulled you down onto the couch with him.

"(Name)! Fuck!.... L-let me explain!" He yelled out, trying to stop your squirming. You relaxed a little at this, and stilled, but still tentatively planned an escape route, just in case.

"Alright, explain then." You stated coolly, even though your insides were on fire. He shifted again before speaking. Which was incredibly awkward, considering that his very obvious erection was pressing into the back of your thighs.

"Everyday, I care for you, and watch out for you for Natasha. You're already so breath-takingly beautiful, and when I see you prance around in that short, pleated skirt of yours,I just can't control myself..." he hung his head down, ashamed of his actions. You sat there and took everything in that he had just told you. Sure, you have had a huge crush on him since you first met him at the Stark Tower when Natasha introduced you to everyone, but, you had never thought about anything like THIS happening.

But,you had to admit, for some reason, you still hadn't tried to squirm out of his grasp again. You wanted to see where this was going.

You both sat in silence, not exactly knowing how to break it, before you turned to him and his head shot up to yours, hand grabbing underneath your chin and pulling you in for a hot kiss. 

You were shocked to say the least. He turned, taking you with him, and you felt your back press against the couch. Bucky pressed himself against you and ground his hips into your own feverishly. You mind was in a haze when he pulled away from you just to pepper sloppy kisses down along your neck.

"Bucky....I'm not..um...slow down." You squeaked out, confused by his sudden actions.

"(Name)... I need you so bad." he whispered huskily as he pulled your uniform shirt over your head. You gasped as he reached behind you to unclasp your bra, with incredibly shaky fingers, and when he became frustrated with it, he opted to just rip it from your body. Your arms flew to cover your newly exposed chest and you made a sound of protest. 

"Bucky,this is going a little to quickly for me, I'm still a virgin!" your arms wrapped tighter around yourself, but Bucky took your wrists in his hand and lifted them up over your head. You looked into his eyes, which were glazed over with lust, as his gaze went down your half-naked frame.

"So beautiful, (Name)..." he cooed. He lightly rubbed your breasts,causing you let out an unexpected moan. His nimble fingers brushing over your nipple and areola in the most erotic of ways.

That's when you realized something.

You wanted this.

No,you NEEDED this.

Both of you needed this so bad.

"Bucky..." you gasped when he replaced his hands with his mouth, his tongue swirling around your nipple teasingly. He stopped his ministrations when you called to him, and looked up at you, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes?" he asked. You looked down at him and begged," Please..." your body was aching with need as he lowered his mouth back down, tongue lapping at your other breast hotly. You shivered when you felt his hand slither under your pleated skirt, rubbing it teasingly along your inner thigh.

"Please what, (Name)?" he asked teasingly. 

He damn well knew what you were asking for. He's such an asshat. He was about to give you what he knew you wanted, but didn't expect your desperate response.

"Bucky,fuck me dammit! I want your....your cock so bad! Show me what r-real pleasure feels like." You moaned out, lifting your hips against his own to punctuate your request. He shot up and you began to protest but he interrupted you when he hitched up your skirt and pressed himself against your panty-clad womanhood. He grunted something but you couldn't understand as all you could focus on was his hardening member rubbing against your soaking panties. You wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him closer to yourself.

You were a moaning mess when Bucky shook you out of your daze by calling your name.

"(Name)!" he called, and your eyes went to his own. You looked at him questionably.  
"Hm?" you implored,absolutely lost in his blazing blue orbs.

"I asked, are you ready?" he was still gently rutting against you as he awaited your answer. You bit your lip and nodded quickly, slightly panicking at the thought of what was about to happen.

No doubt, you wanted it to happen, but you were still scared. He only hesitated for a second before he moved your panties to the side and poked his tip in, using your womanly juices as a lube, before thrusting harshly into you.

"Oh god! Fuuuuuucking hell! Ugh..." your voice reached a new octave as he thrust harshly again. He groaned at the feeling of your tight virgin walls wrapped around his member.  
"Your so tight, (Name), even better than I had imagined" he cooed as he sped up his speed slightly, bringing more pleasure to the both of you. Imagined? Oh you could so play with him.

"Imagined, huh? Imagined my tight, wet, pussy wrapped around your big, thick cock?" you said with a mischievous tone. You ground yourself harshly against him and reveled in the feral growl that came from his mouth.

"Oh fuck....keep talking like that, and I'll fuck you until you scream- shit!" he hissed through his teeth as he jack-hammered in and out of you. You smiled, pleased by the thought that he seemed to be into dirty talking.

He was pounding into you with wild abandon, not easing up for a second. You were so close to the edge, so close to your sweet release. Your insides were burning, your hands seeking purchase in his hair to pull him down for a hot kiss. Tongues sloppily fought each other, neither seeking out dominance. Bucky nipped at your bottom lip every so often, which you rewarded with a harsh pull to his hair, causing him to emit a low moan. You noted that he seemed to like being handled...roughly. You were keening with pleasure at each thrust, just a couple more.... the coil in your abdomen was so close to snapping that it actually hurt. Yes! A little more.... All of a sudden,he stopped, and you groaned in frustration. "You asshat!" you scolded when you noticed him smirking down at you,his eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a moment before he relaxed again, and whispered huskily in your ear.

"What do you want, (Name)?" he asked huskily, before giving a sharp nip to your ear, making your over sensitized body jerk on it's own.

No, you were not going to beg, your somewhat modest ways simply wouldn't allow it. He relished in your stubbornness and thrust slowly in and out of of you, making you gripe for purchase on the couch. Your walls were clenching tightly and you were growing even hotter with the added friction. Then he stopped again.

If looks could kill, he would have been dead a while ago.

You saw another sly grin paste his face as he ground against you lightly, putting the littlest bit of much needed pressure on your clit with his pelvic bone.

But you needed more.

So. Much. More.

"P-please?" you croaked out. He looked down at you, and marveled at the sight before him. You were lying on the couch, your (h/l)(h/c) hair messily fanned and gently curled around your face. A heavy blush and a sheen of sweat painted your (s/c) half-nude body. You had your skirt hitched around your waist and were heavily panting. Your pert breasts rising and falling with each heavy breath that sounded like music to his ears.

"Please what?" he groaned. Your walls clenched tighter around him, desperately trying to pull him back into your earlier rhythm. You put your hands on his chest and with a heave, you had him to pinned down to the couch in a split second. He looked up at you, astonished by your actions, and stuttered violently.

"(N-Name)?!" You hitched your legs around his hips, ignoring his response, and with a mischievous grin, slammed yourself down on his pulsing length. You both groaned and felt a surge of joy when his head flung back and his hands flew to his hips.

"Fuck, doll, you're....d-driving me crazy" Bucky cooed. You anchored your hands against his chest palms-down and awkwardly rocked your hips back and forth, trying to build yourself a rhythm.

"You shouldn't have, mmm,teas-sed me, oh." you mumbled as you started moving faster, finding that if you twisted your hips a little that he would rub a special spot inside of you that made you see stars. He helped by guiding you with his hands at your hips, enthusiastically meeting your thrusts with his own. That coil in your loins was getting closer to snapping again, and this time, you weren't gonna let him stop.

You could feel his thrusts becoming more erratic and sloppy, but he drove into you as hard as he could. You were struggling to finally meet your end, tears of frustration beading in the corners of your eyes. With your eyes closed and hips bucking frantically,you let out a feral scream when his fingers sought out your swollen pearl. Egged on by your wild reaction, he solely focused on making sure that you climaxed before he did.

"Buck-B-u-u-ck-y!" you screeched, rocking your hips fervently against him.

You felt his movements become rigid as he alternated between pinching and rolling your clit with his fingers, as every time he did so, you would clench deliciously around him. With a particularly harsh rub, you opened your mouth in a silent scream as your orgasm finally wracked your body. You convulsed and your vision turned white as you moaned uncontrollably, mumbling incoherent words of praise to him. You briefly felt a surge of warmth fill your core, but you paid no notice when Bucky lazily trust into you a few more times before pulling out completely and resting his head back against the couch cushions.

When you opened your eyes, you realized that you were laying atop of him, his toned arms wrapped tightly round you protectively. You whimpered a little when he moved to push your skirt down your legs and blushed when you saw his cum sliding from the fabric.

"Don't worry about it, I'll buy you a new one tomorrow." he tenderly kissed your shoulder and held onto you tighter. You two stayed like that for a good while until he picked you up and you let out a soft sound of protest.

"Shh, were just gonna get cleaned up,(Name)." he said, walking towards the bathroom as held you bridal style. You slumped sluggishly against him in the shower as he washed the both of you down before turning the shower off and putting a towel on your body, patting you until you were dry. He led you to your bedroom and put one of his shirts over your head, understanding your modesty. It was too big on you and felt absolutely divine to wear. It even sorta smelled like him. 

He turned to leave the room, but before he could, you reached your arms up pleadingly like a scared toddler.

"Stay with me tonight. Please?" you asked quietly. He nodded and sauntered over to you before crawling into the bed and slipping underneath the covers, cuddling into you.

"Good night, doll" he said before he gave a tender kiss to your forehead.

"Night, Bucky..." you muttered,drifting off into a deep,peaceful sleep.

*Extended Ending* You and Bucky were chilling out on the new couch he had bought and were watching 1000 ways to die. There was music playing softly through the speakers in the kitchen of his apartment. He was in a pair of worn out pajama pants and a tee while you wore one of his shirts with a pair of boxers underneath. Yup, life was good with him and moments like this.

A guy had just died by getting stuck in a baby swing and you noticed that Bucky was staring at you.

"Yessss?" You asked,drawing out the "s" sound while quirking up an eyebrow.

"(Name), what is an asshat?" he inquired with furrowed brows. You could barely hold back the laughter that threatened to spill from your mouth.

Oh.

My.

God.

You totally forgot about that. After some time to think, and re-gather your composure, you answered him.

"It's what you are when you tease me!" you laughed out. Bucky laughed too.

"Hm,I knew it couldn't be possible that an ass could be made into a hat, let alone why you would moan it when I was taking your- OW!" he yelled with mock horror, rubbing the side of his shoulder with a pout.

You'd thrown the pop can pretty hard at him.

"Shut up..." you said, madly blushing.

You loved this man so much. Everything worked out perfectly when he was with you. You had to tell Natasha at some point or another and you weren't top sure about how to go about that.

Oh well, that day will come someday, but you're not ready to deal with it today.

Not yet.

*Extended Ending 2* Your birthday was a success, and you held your head high and thanked everyone who had come. When the guests all left, you grabbed Bucky's hand and walked to the living room where Natasha was sitting idly.

"Natasha?" you spoke, watching as her red hair bounced on her shoulders when she flicked her eyes up to meet yours, then looking down to see Bucky's hand entwined in your own.

"Well,g lad to see that you're done hiding your relationship" she quipped,acting more interested in picking up the mess than your sudden announcement.

"H-how did you know?" you asked, Bucky rubbed soothing circles over your knuckles to calm your nerves.

She gave you a "are you fucking kidding me" look before speaking again. "I'm fucking Natasha Romanoff, Spy, S.H.I.E.L.D Agent, ex-assasin, an Avenger. I know EVERYTHING." she inquired, then left the room with a smile.

"You two make a cute couple by the way!" she muttered as she sauntered down the hall to the kitchen.

You two stood in silence for a while, analyzing the situation, before Bucky spun you around to meet him and spoke.

"So, does this mean we can fuck when she's around and not worry about it now?" he said in that silky voice of his, his words sending a knowing warmth to your cheeks.

"OW!" your so abusive, (Name)!" he pouted jokingly, rubbing his real arm gently.

"And you're an asshat" you chirped before bounding to the other room as he took off after you ,both of you laughing along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was both fun and difficult to write! I told you I would take requests! I did this instead of my Algebra homework dammit! This is how much I care about you,my babies! Stay beautiful my lovelies! 20 comments and I'll have one on Brucie~ next!


	4. Tied to a chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So,many of my readers have requested a hot dominant Bruce,and I'm here to deliver! Enjoy!

You were standing in the living room, fixing the room up, and Bruce came up and whispered in your ear.  
"You know,I want to try something else tonight."  
"Like what? Would you like to order from that new restaurant down the road....?"  
"(Name),you're adorable,but I have another idea" Bruce said before he leaned down to begin trailing kisses down your neck.  
You set down your TV remote and breathed out an "Oh"

And that's how you ended up sitting in your bedroom,naked,and tied to a chair, as Bruce sauntered around you, he trailed his eyes up and down your body. You shivered. Even though he was being dominant,he asked you if you were too cold,being sweet as usual,but you nodded a no and he jumped right back to being "Dominant Bruce". He began circling around you again,but now,he was trailing his hand across your thigh. He got closer to your womanhood every time he got to your front,then his hand slid away again when he made a turn and this went on for what felt like hours,but it probably was only for a few minutes. You weren't one to beg, but that was the point to this little game, right?

You twisted in the chair a little bit and attempted to buck your hand,and every time you did,e took a step back from you,making you all the more frustrated. "Bruce...please." you asked,straining to at least get him closer to your trembling body. "Yes,(Name)?" he asked,smiling at the blush you had forming on your face. You hesitated,but you tried again. "C-can you please...touch me...th-ere?" you asked,your voice breaking unevenly. Bruce put his hand on your cheek and asked,"Here? Or even perhaps, here?" as he placed his fingertips on your face,and neck. You jerked at his touches slightly,and he got to his knee's.

He began kissing your chest, nipping at your collarbone every now and then, his tongue lapping at your glistening skin. His kisses began to trail lower,until he reached your breasts,and gave each nipple a quick little lick before pulling away. "Do you want me to touch you like that?" he asked,his own face looking slightly flushed,but he was aroused,most definitely aroused. He didn't wait for your answer,and began licking at your nipples again,making you whisper a quiet "Yes,just like that" and you jumped with a gasp when he bit your nipple,not hard enough to break the skin,but enough to make a surge of pain ring through your chest.

"Fuck,that's new..." you moaned out as he gently suckled,easing the pain almost immediately. He repeated this,twice,and by then,you realized that this whole pain and comfort thing was REALLY working for you. Your thoughts wondered and you were drowning in the odd pleasure before you felt another sharp nip,but to your hipbone this time. You looked down and saw that Bruce was now sitting with hands on your thighs,spreading them so that he could see your trembling womanhood,before he gave you a smile of pure mischief and delved into your folds. Your head rolled back and your hands went to grab his head,but since they were tied behind you,the rope just rubbed against your skin and you whimpered.

"Bruce,oh my god,yes!" you called when you felt him roughly lap at your clit. You moaned again and felt him play with your entrance before he thrust 2 fingers into you. He continued licking you,alternating between long,slow stroked up and down and hard,fast laps to your clit. You were so close to cumming,and he must have known,because he pulled away and gave you a firm stare.

"(Name),you are not allowed to release on my tongue, no matter what, do not come unless you have my full permission." he said,and you could have orgasmed from hearing his demanding voice alone. You decided to try and play along a little further and muttered out a "Yes sir." and that must have gotten him going, because he jumped right back in,and lapped at you with full endeavor. You moaned and tried your hardest to hold back your orgasm. He pulled your legs further apart and made his tongue rigid. You let out a sound you'd never heard come from yourself,and Bruce groaned,causing pleasurable vibrations to go through your core as he fucked you with his tongue. "Bruce....please,I need too,I need too..." you keened, nearly losing it as he mercilessly ate you out. "I-I'm so close,just....please!" you called out,wanting more friction,more of him,at this point,you NEEDED him. He looked up at you,and drank in everything about you. You hands were bound behind you, your pert chest rising and falling with every heavy breath. Your whole body was dusted with a light pink and a sheen of sweat as your hips thrashed against him desperately. He was playing the dominant part,but you looked like you were nearly on the verge of tears,and he wanted so badly to be inside of you.

You felt him pull away and you almost screamed at him,you were so damn close! You were sure that just one more touch would have pushed you over the edge. He smiled at you, licking some of your fluids from his lips before he came up to plant a sweet kiss against your lips, and you allowed him instant access to your wet cavern, moaning when you tasted yourself on him. You were surprised at the slight sweetness there was to yourself, and realized that it was probably because you eat so much fruit. You tangled your tongue with his in the passionate,heated kiss and were slowly losing yourself to the feeling. You felt him line himself up to your entrance and he slammed in easily.

He stopped when he saw your expression and whispered how much he loved you into your ear as he kept himself still,waiting for your go ahead. You felt very stretched and a pleasurable tingling feeling in your abdomen. You bucked your hips slightly and breathed out a "move" and he didn't hold back. His thrusts were wild and controlled,meant to hit you in the most pleasurable places.

"(Name),jesus your wet!" he whispered as he pounded into you. You moaned at the compliment, feeling yourself being brought to the edge again very quickly. Wait,already? No,not yet,you guys had just started! Even though you tried you best,you could feel your walls clamping down on his member and your body clenched in ecstasy. Him still pounding into you prolonged your orgasm, but it was still short-lived as your body started from the beginning, but was even more sensitive now,due to your previous orgasm. You pulled desperately at the ropes again, and whimpered at the pain it was causing. "Bruce..baby..these hurt" you said,getting his attention immediately. Without pulling out of you,he reached behind you and untied the knots,and he pulled you against himself as he stood back up,only now he started walking.

"Sorry,(Name),I didn't mean to hurt you" he said as he kissed you gently on the forehead and leaned you up against the wall.

"So let me make it up to you..." and he slammed himself in again, pushing your back up against the (f/c) wall and fucking you senseless. You started moaning again, his name rolling off of your tongue in a big jumble. "Bruce,ah..don't stop!" he thrust quicker into you,and gripped your hips with one hand and put his other hand against the wall above your head, giving him a better leverage to thrust deeper into you.

"Wasn't planning on it sweetie." Bruce cooed. You wrapped your arms around him and dug your nails deep into his back,and he leaned down to suck and nip at you neck again. You noticed that his grip on your hips was getting tighter,to the point that you were sure that you were going to have bruises later,but you didn't care,he was never this rough with you, and you were gonna enjoy it to the fullest while it lasted dammit.

He gripped tighter onto your body and looked down at you,his face scrunching up as you felt his member swell more inside of you before you felt a flood of warmth pool into your core. He groaned a few "Oh fuck's" and whispered your name under his breath. He gave long,slow thrusts until he felt that he could breathe again,coming down from his high.

Once noticing that you hadn't orgasmed yet, he reached down and rubbed your clit forcefully. Your body instantly seized with the sudden surge of pleasure that rushed throughout your body. You screamed his name and he leaned down to huskily whisper in your ear.

"You can cum now,(Name)." and you lost it. You clenched around him and thrust up against him as hard as you could. "Bruuuuccccceee!" you yelled one last time and slumped against him. He held onto you tightly as you both attempted to catch your breath,chests heaving against each other. You were both sporting a heavy blush as you stared into each others eyes and you gently slid to the floor. After a few moments more,he hugged you tightly to himself and sighed before asking. "Was I too rough with you,(Name)? Did I hurt you?" he asked,looking at your bruised hips and kiss-red lips. Along with the slight welts raising on your rope-burned wrists. "Bruce,you were perfect,I loved every moment of it, and I enjoyed every little bit of it!" you yelled out excitedly. He visibly relaxed and you two shared a lazy kiss. You two snuggled like that for a little while and were still standing there when you heard a door handle click.

"Hey Bruce I was wondering if you knew whe-" Tony stopped mid-sentence as he looked at your naked bodes entwined with each other,and it was obvious what you had just finished doing. "Woooo! There ya go big guy! I see you got a nice piece of ass!" Tony yelled out. You felt Bruce trying to cover himself up and him hold a hand at about the height of your breasts,and while Bruce looked absolutely pissed ,you gently pushed his hand away and walked over to Tony who looked at your naked hips swaying before you looked him dead in the eye.

"You got that right Tony, my ass is damn fine!" you yelled out before you smacked your own ass cheek and ran back to give Bruce a quick peck and ran out of the room to the bathroom. All they could do was look in the direction that you had ran off in and then they looked at each other before saying at the same time.

"Damn..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on next chapter! It'll be up soon,but be aware that I have testing for the rest of the month that i'm required to pass in order to graduate. Sooo,I'll try my best my lovelies! Oh,please tell me if you liked it... I was tired while I was writing it,and I just...I'm not sure if this is one of my best works. Let me know if I should rewrite it? Let me know how I did overall! 160 kudos and the next one should be up by Thursday! Stay beautiful my lovelies!


	5. Hey little Birdy (Clint)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, you're bored as hell, and go to Clint for entertainment.
> 
> He has a special activity planned just for you ;)

" _Clint!_ " you yelled as you ran into the living room of Stark Towers. Everyone, including Clint perked their heads up and looked at you as Clint slowly pulled the spoon of ice cream from his mouth.

"Yes.....?" he inquired, lifting his eyebrow at you questionably. You walked over to the couch and sprawled out on Clint's, Steve's and Thor's laps.You turned so you were on your back and heard Steve swallow thickly.

"I'm bored" you drawled, emphasizing on the "o". Thor looked surprised at your actions at first, but eventually made himself content by playing with your (H/C) hair. Steve awkwardly shifted beneath you and just decided to go with it. Clint shrieked and lunged for you when you took his bowl, and started to eat his ice cream.

"(Name)! I was eating that!" Clint yelled, trying to snatch the bowl away from you. You grinned around a spoonful.

"So? Now I'm eating it, your point is?' you retorted, and Tony snorted from across the room.

"Looks like Clint's the bitch in this relationship" he cat-called, finding his joke funnier than what you guys thought. You just rolled your eyes and continued to eat Clint's ice cream; much to his dismay.

You hummed as Thor lightly pulled on a knot in your hair, Steve and Clint looking at you oddlyy as you continued to make little humming sounds.

"(Name)? What the _hell_?" Clint questioned, searching your face with a look of confusion..You continued to gently hum, despite Clint's efforts, and Thor's deep laugh vibrated against your back.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I think Lady (Name) enjoys having her hair played with" Thor rumbled. You smiled in response and blushed. _Yeah, your hair being played with was a big turn on for you, nothing wrong with that._ You continued to lay there and almost fell asleep, having no idea about the emotions running through Clint's mind. You were jerked from your day dreaming when he patted your tummy. You looked up at him, slightly irritated at him for disturbing your little daze.

"Come on, (Name), I need to talk to you...in _private_." he hissed, his voice laced with anger and... _something else_? You were too lazy to get up, so you just went with setting your bowl down on the glass coffee table and rolled your way off of their laps. Steve thought you were falling and tried to catch you, but you rolled onto the floor and got up before he had a chance to try and catch you. You sat up, and stretched out your taught muscles, before dramatically pointing in a random direction.

"Alright, little birdy, onward!" you yelled. He started walking, and you followed him until you both stopped at the training room.

_Good idea! You thought training could be something to erase your boredom._

You bounded after Clint, and were surprised when he told you to sit on one of the benches. He stood behind you, and began playing with your (H/L) (H/C) hair. You hummed again. Him playing with your hair was odd, but enjoyable nonetheless _.You certainly weren't complaining._ Clint surprised you even more when he tugged on a handful of your hair, not enough to hurt, but enough to make you emit a loud groan. You covered your mouth, blushing, and tried to pull away, thus resulting in pulling your own hair. You let out a small whimper. Your face dusted with a deep shade of pink when it became evident that you were becoming aroused.

"(Name)....was Thor right?" he asked, gently running his fingers through your hair.

"Mhm...." you started to make a sound that nearly resembled purring. He groaned as he leaned down to pepper kisses down the back of your neck,and you squeaked when he pecked a spot right beneath your hairline. He smiled.

"Sweet spot, huh?" you shook your head yes and he sucked on that spot, him smiling at your little squeaks. _Holy shit, was he really doing this?! You guys have talked about being intimate, but with you being too shy, nervous, and overly self-conscious, it looked like it was never going to happen. Yeah, he'd teased you by smacking your ass every now and then playfully, but never have you two gone_ this _far in your teasing._  You shivered when you felt his hands at the bottom of your shirt. You felt it rise over your head and your arms instinctively wrapped around your waist to cover yourself. All the while, Clint talked to you in a soothing voice.

"(Name), let me see you, you're beautiful in every way." he cooed,but you still weren't gonna let up. He sighed behind you and grabbed your shoulders,turning your body towards his. He rubbed your arm gently,hoping to help you relax.

"(Name).....please?" he asked with a slight pout. _Dammit._ Your resolve was broken as you lowered your arms down,showing your stomach and bra-clad breasts. He stared at you and you felt uncomfortable,thinking he was judging you,and you leaned down to pick your shirt off the floor,but he stopped you by pulling you up and his pressing his lips against your own. You were initially surprised by the kiss,but leaned into it anyways. He pressed on further and licked your bottom lip,asking for entrance. You groaned and allowed him entrance,and laughed slightly to yourself. He still kinds tasted like (F/F) ice cream. Tongues fought for dominance,and you eventually lost,letting him take control. You too broke away for air and you panted as he licked down your neck,nipping here and there. You really didn't make a reaction,but he quickly changed that by pulling you head back by your hair,giving him more room to work with the added bonus of your hair being held.

"Jesus, Clint..." you murmured under your breathe. He groaned, he liked the sound of his name on your lips. He continued trailing down until he was sucking your nipple through the fabric of your bra. He let go of your hair and reached behind you to unhook your bra,and before you could protest,he latched himself to your nipple. You whimpered and threw your hands to his hair; lightly tugging on it. He switched to your other nipple, and gave it the same treatment; sucking and flicking his tongue at a vigorous pace.

_"Holy fuck..."_ you whimpered. Clint began trailing kisses down your stomach as he busied his hands with tweaking your reddened nubs. He started unbuttoning your pants, and you stopped him. He looked up at you, not wanting to stop, as his eyebrows knit together with confusion. When he goes to speak, you shush him quickly.

"You're wearing way too m-much" you huffed out, trying to sound seductive, but failing miserably when your breathe hitched.

"You know, (Name), I think you're right" he said as he pulled away from you,and you gawked as he started to jolt his hips as he started a strip tease. He pulled his shirt over his head and flicked it to wherever.He then proceeded to undoing his belt buckle,and began to slowly pull his pants down,only to hoist them back up. This teasing was getting to you for some reason and you laughed as you made a smart ass remark.

"Looks like you've practiced this before, little birdy" you taunted teasingly. His face faltered for just a moment, and you could of sworn that his blush _darkened._

"I was just practicing for you, sweetpea." he retorted, throwing a cocky grin at you. You pouted your lips jokingly, which he gave a quick peck to before finally making work of his pants. You had to stifle a giggle when his pants got caught around his ankles, and he had to make odd little kicking motions until they were off to the side. When that was done an over with, you noticed first and foremost that he was going commando.

"Like what you see?" he chided. You just nodded your head dumbly. _Damn right you liked what you saw._  He made quick work of your pants and tossed them to the ever growing pile of clothing. He looked at you and gave you a kiss, casually rubbing a hand over your thigh; coaxing you to open up your legs. You still kept them shut out of embarrassment though, and that's when Clint gave up with the coaxing and just shoved his hand between your legs. _You both know that if you didn't really want it, then you would've told him so by now._ You gasped when his knuckles brushed against your panty-covered sex, and let your legs fall open out of instinct.

"There we go..." Clint cooed, as he began to gently put pressure on your pantie-clad mound. You tried to keep silent, covering your mouth with your hand when little moans tried to slip out.

"Now, now, (Name), none of that" Clint chastised as he pulled your hand away from your mouth. He pressed a little harder, letting your sweet moans leave your mouth freely.

"A-ah, mmm..." you rocked your hips, trying to gain more friction. Your eyes were closed shut and your head was thrown back towards the ceiling. Clint took this opportunity and pulled your panties to the side,inhaling your feminine scent before parting your folds with his tongue. You screeched at the new sensation. He lapped at your wet folds eagerly,soaking in your taste. Your whimpers and moans made it hard to keep himself from just taking you right then and there,but he reminded himself to o slow. He loved you for you,not just for your body, and he wanted to show you that. He poked his tongue against your clit,making you lurch forward and call out his name.

"Clint!" you yelled and he could tell that you were close. Your walls clenched tighter around his tongue and you could feel your abdomen clenching more frantically,and your cries began to become more frequent as well. Now,you knew you were gonna reach your end quickly. He looked up at your panting body,soaking in your beauty. You had your hair fanned around you,messily tangled. He spread your lips further and inserted to digits inside of you before licking at you clit with such fervor,that you screamed.

"FUCK! Clint,hah...yessssss!" you yelled as you felt your body jerk and release all at the same time,rocking your hips as your orgasm wracked through your body. Clint continued to gently lap at you,receiving your sweet nectar. After a bit,you gently pushed his head away, your body overstimulated. "Fuck,that was good" you muttered,as Clint kissed his way up your body. You two shared a kiss and you reached your hand to stroke his hardening member. He groaned before slapping your hand away gently.

"I love you,and I want to show you that by caring for you in every way tonight..." Clint stated and you gasped as you felt the tip of his member gently pushing against your folds and you gripped onto his shoulders. "Are you ready,(Name)?" he asked sweetly. You let out a breathe and nodded your head yes,and he began to slip his way through your folds. You gasped as you felt your walls resisting, wrapping around his girth. He continued pushing his way through,inch by inch,until finally,he was the whole way in. You squirmed a little bit,trying to get used to the odd stretching that you were experiencing. Clint had purposely stilled himself as you you began to feel the stretching feeling into one of completeness. Like this was meant to be. Odd,but pleasurable. Clint had his eyes shut tightly as he kept himself from pounding into you,and with what little courage that you had, you bucked gently.

"Oh,God, (Name)" Clint moaned as he pulled out and thrusted back in slowly. You winced and he stopped again. "K-keep going,I'll be fine" you reassured him. He nodded and began a slow rhythm of thrusts. Your body finally began to accept the pain,and you were now experiencing a new kind of pleasure at each thrust. You wrapped your legs around Clint hips and he picked you up before laying you down on one of the nearby gym mats,and began to pound into you. You moaned loudly as his thrusts increased in speed and strength. "C-lint,mmm" you moaned. He groaned and reached a hand up to tug on your hair again,adding to your pleasure. You moaned his name out,loudly. "Clint!" and he gripped your hip with his other hand.

"Only I can make you make these sounds,(Name)." Clint moaned out,sounding authoritative. You groaned at this and he pounded into you even harder, egged on by the sounds that you were making.

"Who's making you moan like this, (Name)?" Clint asked as he rutted against you,enjoying the wetness and heat that engulfed him.

"Y-you are, Clint" you moaned out,feeling yourself get wetter the more that he talked to you.

"Say my name again" he demanded,his thrusts becoming more ecstatic.

"Clint!" You half-yelled,feeling your walls clenching around his member.

"Louder"

" ** _CLINT!_** " you yelled again,only louder this time, digging your ails into his shoulders as you began to feel the coil in your core starting to get lose to breaking.

"I want to hear you scream it as loud as you can,(Name)!" He demanded,pulling on your hair a little harder,using it as leverage to pound into you deeper.

"Fuck! CLINT!" you screamed as you finally felt yourself release, your walls milking him for all that he was worth, and when you came,Clint couldn't help but come as well when your walls clenched around him tightly.

"(NAME)!"

**  
**

You and Clint cleaned up the _"mess"_ that you two had made in the training room, and crashed in your floor of Stark towers. You two were cuddling on your plush (F/C) couch and were watching some netflix when Jarvis popped on.

"Miss (Name), Mr. Clint, Sir would like to show you two a video message." You two looked at each other before the tv screen turned into a different format, and gasped when it revealed a video of Clint doing the little strip tease. Tony's voice laced over the audio, silencing the sounds of heavy breathing and moans.

"Hey, Hawk! Nice moves you got there." Tony chirped. Clint's face went to one of pure embarrassment, while you gaped like a fish, having nothing to say in response. Tony's voice piped up again.

"By the way, (Name), never knew you were into the whole hair pulling thing!" It was your turn to blush and you looked at Clint, then told Jarvis to send a message to Tony.

"Tony, you have 10 seconds to run and find a hiding place because when Clint and I find you... not even one your suits will be able to protect you!" You yelled out fiercely. Without another word, you bolted for the door. Clint just laughed and got up to follow after you, ready to beat the living shit out of Tony.

**~Extended Ending~**

"Anyone seen Tony around?" you casually asked the other Avengers. Everyone either shook their heads or shrugged their shoulders and you muttered a _"thanks anyways"_ and continued on your search. For the rest of that night, and the following morning, Tony hid in one of his suits in storage.

You were fucking scary when you were pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I hope you enjoyed this! I wrote in in school, haha.   
> I almost got caught writing it, do you see what I do for you guys? I almost got caught writing SMUT! Lol,love you guys! 
> 
> Stay beautiful my lovelies! 195 kudos and 76 comments for the next story, and while I am working on some requests, go ahead and throw them at me! Don't worry, I didn't forget, I'm writing them as I go!


	6. Experiment #620327

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright,so,I have been inspired by watching Captain America:The Winter Soldier,and plus,this was a request! So,you are a Hydra weapon,and Captain America is gonna do what Captain America does best. Enjoy! Steve knows your name because you know,he read your files and shit.

The soldier was running, quickly, a dull blur to the untrained eye.

But Steve wasn't untrained. Oh no, he was the exact opposite. He knows how to take this guy out.

He aimed and threw his shield, waiting to see them knocked down, quick as a rabbit, but to his dismay, and utter surprise, he reached back at the last second and _caught_ it.

He fucking _caught_ it.

He didn't have time to react before the soldier stared at him, and threw the shield back, Steve reached out and caught it as quick as he could, and he was even thrown back a couple of feet before he could gather his bearings. By then, it was good timing, because he just pulled out a gun and Steve knows what's coming next.<p>

He held his shield up high in front of himself and was able to let out the breathe that he had been holding in when he heard the bullet ricochet of of it ,surprising the soldier standing across from him enough that he couldn't move before the bullet came back to bite him in the ass.<p>

Literally.<p>

Okay, so, _maybe_ it hit the soldier in the upper thigh, but, he's still gonna say that he shot him in the ass. He could imagine everyone's faces right now. <p>

_Tony: Seriously? Right in the ass? I always knew you were an ass kinda guy. <p>_

_Natasha: Hm, there is quite a few major arteries in that area, nice shot! <p>_

_Clint: I've seen just about everything, but have never seen somebody get shot in the ass. Wish I was there! <p>_

_Sam: Haha, that should be your new tactic. <p>_

Steve snapped back to attention, shook his head, and decided to chastise himself later because taking precious time that he didn't have to _daydream_ was something that he knew better than to do in middle of a mission. <p>

The soldier hissed and crouched down, obviously in pain, but only for a moment, before he dug his fingers into the wound, and all Steve could manage to do was watch as he pulled the bullet out, looking at it and his bloodied fingers in distaste before throwing it haphazardly to the side.<p>

_Well damn. <p>_

The soldier was strong, fast, and highly skilled Steve couldn't take them out on his own. No fucking way.<p>

He reached his hand up to dispatch for back up when all of a sudden he was being thrown against a wall, and felt himself being lifted by his shoulders. He angled his head just quick enough to avoid the knife that deeply penetrated the wall right beside his neck.<p>

That call for back up would have to wait.<p>

"Stop fighting me!." the soldier seethed in a voice that was full of hatred, but slightly wavered with fear. He didn't have much time to think about the odd note to words, before he saw him reach behind his back and as quick as a flash, Steve twisted the soldier around before firmly shoving a knee against their lower back.<p>

The soldier retaliated and kicked up, but Steve was determined to keep him down, and when he attempted to knee him in the groin, he twisted sharply, grabbing both of the soldiers arms with one hand and formed a strong hold on their neck with his forearm. Steve really wasn't a fan of choking,but desperate times called for desperate measures.<p>

The soldier fought for a good while, thrashing and turning like a wild animal caught in a trap, until he almost lost consciousness from the low flow of oxygen that Steve allowed through his constricted throat. Only when he slumped did Steve actually look at the soldier, who's mask had become slightly ajar and their Hydra suit had received a jagged gash in the fabric across the chest from all of their struggling.<p>

The soft mounds atop gave more than enough proof.<p>

This was a woman.<p>

Steve was taken aback and let go of the soldier in front of him. then grabbed hi- _her_ at the last second so that she wouldn't crumple to the frozen ground. Never had he fought a woman before. He was so used to encountering men, so used to fighting, but never like this. <p>

Also, not that he had anything against women, actually quite the opposite, for he had once known a dame named Peggy Carter that was quite the badass, but how in God's good name were you THIS strong? He looked at the woman before leaning down to hoist her over his shoulder.<p>

The least he could do was too drop the her off somewhere close where she could receive medical attention for her wounds.<p>

He really should just leave you to die, allow you to freeze and bleed to death, after all, you were his enemy, and you were just trying to kill him 5 minutes ago, but, his old 1940's chivalry was plunged deep into his being, and he knew that he couldn't bear to have your death on his conscious.<p>

So, against is better judgment, he preceded to hook his shield behind his back and began sauntering off towards a base that he knew was close by, when he felt two legs wrap around his throat before he was promptly flipped over. He lay on the cold, hard, dirt and stared up at the soldier, not even attempting to catch his breath before pulling her down by her ankle and twisting so he was atop. He pinned her down, and watched as your eyes flickered to fear for a second before that cold stare was back.<p>

~Now it's your POV~

You stared up at your target, and saw his blue eyes glimmer before a smug smile spread across his face. You spit at him, knowing it was currently your only defense, and hissed.

"Я слишком много для вас, капитан?"(Am I too much for you, Captain?) you let out a smirk of your own, attempting to deter your assailant enough to give you the time that you needed to escape. You hoped that he didn't understand Russian, because you sure as hell knew how scary someone can sound when they speak in a language that you don't know. To your dismay though, he looked at you and wiped the spit off of his face, before speaking in the same language as you did.

"Нет, я мог бы сделать это в течение всего дня."(Nope, I could do this all day) he whispered, and you couldn't help but shudder slightly and were glad that the mask hid your cheeks well, because you could feel a knowing burn forming.

You looked at him incredulously and darted your eyes from side to side to see if there was any possible way of escape from this situation. Once you realized that there wasn't, you groaned and tried to bite him in the arm, but all he did was jump back slightly, before he pressed against you further, holding you down with just his weight. He continued speaking.

"You're pretty strong, huh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, and you inwardly smirked, but didn't let it show ,orders were to never show weakness, and smiling was a sign of defeat. You kept your gaze stern as he looked at your face, looking like he was trying to figure you out.

Good luck with that.

You couldn't remember much, but you could remember your name, and you weren't about to let Hydra know that, feeling triumphant that they haven't been able to take that away from you.

You were very strong, you were made to make the world a better place for all, at least that what you were told. And that meant killing everyone who dared got in your way, and at the moment, Captain America, who was pinning himself down onto you, was certainly in your way.

He laughed a little before he picked you up by your shoulders and shoved you against a nearby tree. You tried to fight, but instantly froze when you felt his lips lock with yours. Your mouth slipped open from shock, and he must have seen that as a go ahead, because you felt his tongue slip into your mouth, brushing against your own passionately. When he broke away, you looked at him awestruck.

You've never had _that_ happen in a mission before.

"If you....help me out a little, I can release you, and let you be off, with a warning, of course." he whispered huskily, adding a slight nibble to your earlobe. You held back a shudder and tried to get out from underneath him, and once you saw that it was useless, you sighed and nodded your head. He looked at you again and smiled, placing his lips on your own.

From there it escalated, you were feeling things that you had never experienced before, at least as far as you could remember, which wasn't very.

Little kisses turned into a full on makeout session, before he pulled off your neck armor, and you heard the metal plate make a soft *thud* sound that made you flinch, just a little, though. After the neck plate was off, he started planting planting hot, wet, kisses down across your neck, it felt kind of odd, but enjoyable, nonetheless. When he nipped on your collarbone, your breath hitched just enough for him to hear it. You felt him smirk and he rolled his hips into yours, which, considering that you were both wearing tight suits, created an amazing friction. You figured that, if you were going to do this,you were going to do this so you could enjoy it, dammit, because there was no way getting out of it.

_They did always say to "do whatever it takes to complete a mission", right?_ You put your little knowledge of intimacy to use and tried to repeat his motions, which earned yourself a deep, pleasurable, groan from him.

"Jesus, (Name)...that's good" he praised you, rocking against you harder. You wretched your hands out of his grasp, and he instantly went back to Captain America mode, but relaxed when all you did was wrap your hands around his shoulders. With his hips holding you against the tree, he pulled on buckles and clips, until he could reach the zipper of your suit, and he didn't hesitate to slide it off, leaving your top half bare.

You weren't wearing a bra, because the suit provided a certain amount of padding that held your soft mounds. That no longer mattered though, because when he tentatively began massaging your pert breasts, you lost it, and let out quiet, shaky moans. You rocked faster against him, throwing your head back against the back of the tree.

"Hurry....hurry, it up, now" you ordered, and one of your hands released it's grip on his shoulder to trail down his toned abdomen until you reached his growing bulge, and you cupped it gently. He jerked and gently thrust into your hand, nodding his head in agreement, and started to work on the bottom half of your suit.

After fumbling for a good minute or so with the suit bottoms, you held up a hand. 

"I'll get it, just...get ready." and you let go of his hardening member, much to his displeasure, and began working your pants off. He let go off you and started working his suit off as well. Once you both were undressed, he gripped your hips and wasted no time to hoist you up so that you were level with him and pressed his already hard member against your clit.

You squirmed around him awkwardly, taking in a deep breath to prepare yourself.

"You're still okay with this?" he asked, his blue eyes searching your own. You nodded and lifted your hips one more time before he lined himself up to your entrance. He groaned.

"This, this is...", he pushed the tip of his member into you with a small tilt of his hips. You both inhaled sharply.

"Dear mother of god..."

"Yeah-*gasp*- it's..." you agreed, feeling him begin to ease himself further in. He slowly buried himself inside you and paused when he was completely engulfed in your tight, wet heat. His eyes fluttered shut and you groaned at the feeling of your body stretching to accommodate him.

Experimentally, you squeezed him with your inner muscles, wondering what would happen. You didn't have to wait long to find out, considering that you were instantly rewarded with a shudder and what would probably qualify as a whimper.

You had to hold back the laugh that was building in your throat.

"Hey, hold on for a sec" He said as he leaned forward to press his forehead against yours. You shivered at the way that his member throbbed inside of you and he gripped your waist before pulling out and thrusting himself again. You took sharp inhales of breath every time he did this.

His thrusts started out slow, but very quickly he began thrusting harder into you, you hearing the slapping sound of skin on skin. It was oddly arousing.

"Fuck..." you called, receiving his thrusts with great pleasure. You tried rocking your hips to match his own pace, but failed miserably.

"It's Steve, I want you to use Steve." he groaned out, pumping into you a little harder and suckling along your neck, letting out short panting groans.

"Steve..." you whispered in a hushed voice.

You had a hard time ignoring commands, as you were pretty much bred to be obedient.

He pushed himself up to adjust the angle of his thrusts, and hit something within you.

"You're awfully quiet, miss" he smiled playfully against your cheek and completely withdrew, before slamming back in roughly.

"I want you to say it louder" 

"Steve...mmmm, f-fuck!" you yelled, you could feel a tight coil forming in your abdomen, and you were in that point where you held closely to the edge, but so desperately just wanted to let go.

"Oh, (N-name) your so - tight!" he let out in a breathless pant, closing his eyes as he gave it his all.

"Yeah..Святой ебать!"(Holy fuck!) you panted heavily as your chest rose and fell against his own, and Steve used something that Tony had taught him, much to his dismay at the time, but now he's thinking about thanking the smug billionaire. He reached down and slid two fingers around your protruding clit, and rubbed in rough, quick little circles, and you totally lost it.

"Fuck....(Name)" Steve groaned as he continued pumping in out of you before he met his own orgasm, body jerking in little tremors and hips grinding against yours. You both relaxed as your juices mixed together inside of you and began to pool out of you. Once you were able to properly stand, he released you so you two could get dressed before he leaned in and whispered.

"Wanna get out of here? "

~Le time skip brought to you by Thor : He ran out of fucking strawberry poptarts again.~ 

* A year later* You had gotten to meet the rest of the avengers at Stark towers upon your arrival, and were slowly making recovery of your memories, and how to be a semi-normal human being.

Tony had come up with the great idea of talking about "first time" stories.

"I popped his cherry" you said casually, hitching your thumb towards Steve. He looked up from the TV and stuttered intensely,blushing about 50 shades of red, which of course, made everyone laugh.

Tony cut in through the laughter. "Well,it figures, a female super soldier version of him would be the one to de-virginize him" Tony laughed at his own joke and earned himself a slap upside the head.

"Natasha! Dammit, learn to take a joke!" he groaned mockingly and the ex-spy got up and kicked his leg, making him groan again. Clint decided to add on.

"It's nice, I mean, having you and (Name) together, to be honest, I wanna know who tops." Clint said casually and you choked on your drink, sputtering it all across the couch, and as everyone laughed, Steve patted your shoulders to help you regain your breathe.

"You okay, (Name)?" he asked, entirely worried about your well-being rather than the laughing dumb asses that were surrounding you. You nodded and gave him a hug.

"It's all good"

And it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, the Experiment # is what you are referred too by Hydra. I tried! Like I said, severe writers block going on right now! I honestly am not a huge fan of this chapter, and will most likely change it at some point. I feel like my stories are starting to dwindle and are becoming shittier the more I type. Let me know what you thought! Stay beautiful my lovelies!


	7. Exciting news you guys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is another update, just so you know I'm not abandoning you guys! (Don't kill me for updating, I just wanted to tell you guys how much I Love you!

I am done with my keystone exams! WOOOOO! I am so excited to get to write again! I am so happy to see everyone who has commented, given kudos, and has read this story! I am honored and I love you guys!

I am working on requests! And as I'm guessing you can tell from comments, I always write back to my readers! I love including you guys and hearing your thoughts! I seriously feel like the last 2 stories have been kinda shitty, and I'm sorry! I just am having some writers block. There's ALOT if you don't already know! (Steve and Bucky are really trending... :) I love you guys telling me how you thought I did, and don't be shy! I love requests! As you guys can obviously tell, it is a holiday weekend right now, and I currently have an awful sunburn that makes me look like a lobster with bikini lines, lol.

Obviously, requests take some time, because I have to take your ideas (you all have such beautiful minds!) and make them into smutty, cute, funny story lines! So I try to post once or twice a week, and I'm sorry if at times that I will be slow at it, but it's worth the wait, right? Next up will be Thor x reader by the way! So, be excited for that!

Let me know if my stories are good, or if they could use some work! Keep on giving me requests! I love you guys *hugs all of my readers* Stay beautiful my lovelies! <3


	8. Every storm needs thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So..... You are Thor's first maiden...and well,this is before he came to Midgard,so he's.... still quite the cocky asshat if you will,but is that really going to stop you from letting him bed you? I think not! This was a request!

Your maid was fixing your hair into an intricate topknot when you heard a rapping at your door. "May you fetch that, ( F/N)? I wouldn't want to ruin your work when it's almost finished." you gave a gentle smile towards her way, and she gathered her skirts before answering the door. While she was occupied,you attempted to slouch and huffed when you couldn't, the corset's thick backbone forcing you to sit up straight.

"Like a lady should" your maid would always tell you when you complained. (F/N) came rushing back to you and hastily completed pinning your hair,putting in a gel to hold it upright. You looked at her oddly,wondering what caused her to become so frantic.

"(F/N), what is bothering you so?"

She paused and turned to you once again. She entwined her fingers together in both hands and sighed.

"You have been requested, Lady (Name), by the prince of Asgard, son of Odin." she looked down at her feet. You were taken aback, YOU, a simple lady,were being requested by the older prince of Asgard?

You sat there frozen in shock before you hurried over to the bed where your day dress lay, and were surprised when (F/N) pushed it aside, and raided your closet before pulling out one of your floor length evening gowns, which was a fine silk that matched your skin tone beautifully. You looked at her oddly and she wrung her hands again.

"Lady (Name), we need to get your garments on, now, be quick." She said and you shrugged your shoulders as she pulled the bodice tighter around your waist.

~Time skip brought to you by my cat- she was insistent on being petted~

You were surprised to be escorted into the prince's room by the royal guards, and felt yourself become even more nervous than you were when they told to to sit on the bed and wait. You twirled your foot and sat there shifting every now and then ,taking in the high ceilings and deep red and gold decor of the room. Until minutes later, you heard the large doors click, and they opened to show the mighty prince. He walked in and began stripping his armor, setting his chest plate and shirt aside before setting his eyes on you. His eyes glanced up and down your body before he spoke.

"I thought you were already going to be in the nude." his booming voice said, and you nearly jumped out of the bed because of how loud he was. Your mouth went agape for a moment before your mind caught up with it.

"Pardon? I think you have me mis-" you started to say but were cut off when he looked at you again and a look of confusion washed over his face.

"Are you not Lady (Name)?" he asked, sauntering over to you.

"I am,but, I was simply requested by you." you said, getting a bit confused yourself. You figured that you were just going to have a meeting to go over his responsibilities as you were wonderful at organization.

What in Odin's name was he talking about?

He laughed and sat down on the bed beside you, lifting your chin to force you to look at him.

"Do you understand the meaning behind being "requested, m'lady?" He asked and you searched his eyes in honest confusion.

Nope, you did not. He saw the confusion in your eyes and he laughed again, making you think that he was making fun of you for your ignorance,and when you tried to stand up and leave the room, he pulled you back against him, and he shifted so that his chin hooked over your shoulder and you sat in his lap, with his arms wrapped around your waist. You blushed intensely by the provocative nature of this position. You shivered when you felt his warm breath tickle your ear, and he whispered to you, him noting how you seemed to jump when he spoke in his normal,booming,voice.

"It means that I intend to take your maidenhead, Lady (Name)." and you shivered again upon feeling his tongue flick against your ear lobe. Realization sunk in and you blushed even harder, and realized that it was suddenly very hard to breathe.

"I-I'm not that kind of -" you began after you gathered the courage to speak again and were silenced by Thor when he placed a rough finger against your lips. "I am aware that you are still a pure lady, that's why I have requested you, lady (Name), also, you have many wonderful qualities that I intend my kin to acquire." and he gave you a lopsided smile.

You turned your head to ask what his full intentions were, and, instead, you accidentally pressed your lips against his own. You tried to push yourself away but you heard his chest rumble with content and surprise when he held you close with his strong arms around your waist. He moved his lips against your own and you began to feel him stir beneath you, causing you to blush with a new intensity and you slowly began to feel warmth spread throughout your body. You pulled away from the kiss for air and tried to speak once again.

"My Prince-"

"Thor"

"P-pardon?

"For our nightly rendezvous, I would prefer that you referred to me by my birth name, Thor."

"Nightly rend-ez-voooo-" you cut your own question off with a soft and embarrassed whimper when Thor moved a hand upwards to roughly cup your breast through your many layers of clothing, and he seemed pleased with this sound, as he gave a small but noticeable thrust against your rear.

He gave out a hearty laugh and you were feeling judged again, like he was making fun of you. He cut his laughing short and simply made a motion towards your dress.

"No need for garments now, disrobe yourself..." he said, and gave you a gentle shove off of his lap, which, actually, you were getting comfortable on. You nervously thought about your options and were twiddling with the hem of your dress, before Thor broke into your thoughts.

"Hurry on, Lady (Name)" he said, sounding slightly irritated, and you almost shook with meek nervousness when you finally allowed the evening gown to slip off of your shoulders, and fall to the ground. You looked at him for approval, and saw that he was quite focused on your corset and thin underskirt clad body. You took the hint and let out a shaky breath, fiddling with the corsets strings. You realized that you were actually struggling, as the strings were tightly laced in the back, and usually (F/N) was there to help you undress. You didn't want to seem anymore virgin than you already were, and let out a small grunt as you went to untie the strings again. Whether or not Thor had sensed or heard your discontent, you did not know, but he shot up beside you and pushed your hands aside.

"Allow me" he whispered huskily, and his fingers went to work on unlacing the corset, and you couldn't hold in the contented sigh you gave when it was pulled off of your body, and you could finally take in a full breath.

"Those contraptions are rather tight, aye?" Thor asked, a rhetorical question, obviously.

"Aye" you whispered in agreement, then felt his hands trail down to your hips, before slipping your final underskirt off. You stood there, and while you knew the room was cold, you felt like flames were licking at your skin. You were too embarrassed to possibly turn towards him, and he took matters into his own hands by gripping your hips rather tightly, and turning your body completely towards his, and you closed your eyes as you waited for him to reject you.

"Just as I imagined...only much better..." he muttered to himself, and you opened your eyes in astonishment. Has he...? Thought about you and him....? You shook your head to clear your thoughts, and weren't sure what to do next. You stood there for what felt like forever, as Thor marveled at your curves and gave a smile as he grabbed your hips once again, is large hands almost completely encircling your waist.

"You have a child bearing body, rich and fertile!" he boasted, and, you took this as a compliment, him gently palming your hips and rubbing his hand over your soft belly. You looked down away from him in shyness, and you felt him regain your attention by sinking to his knees and placing chaste kisses underneath your soft mounds and trailed down your stomach, nibbling and nipping at your hips before giving more kisses to them, and your legs became shaky, and before you fell, Thor swept you into a bridal style hold, and placed you on the bed as gently as he could manage, which, wasn't much, as he could never tell his own strength. Your body bounced on the bed once before you sunk into it's softness, and Thor crawled atop of you, placing kisses up your body again, until he reached your breasts, and gave them each a small lick, earning himself a groan from you. He latched his mouth around a nipple and began sucking on it gently, using his tongue to play with it, and reached up to tweak the other gently, in twisting,pulling motions. You covered your mouth to silence the moans building up inside of you, never knowing how good that this could feel. Every little touch to your breasts provided ample shock waves of pleasure and warmth to wash through your body. He looked up and glared at you slightly before pulling your hand away.

"I intend on hearing you call my name in pleasure , Lady (Name)." he stated, and you let out a small, lust filled whimper as he gave a sharp nip to your nipple, not enough to hurt, but enough to make you jolt with a groan.

"So responsive..." he cooed, and you blushed harder, your chest heaving as he left your breasts to lean up and place another kiss to your lips, and this time, you both moved your lips together as he squirmed his hips to kick his pants off, and that left you two making out on the bed, naked and entwined with one another. You gently grabbed his face as he lifted your one leg to hook it on his waist, before sliding a hand down and having two of his thick fingers slide into your core.

You let out a gasp and felt a slight twinge of pain, and bit your lip to block it off as he began moving his fingers in a scissoring motion to loosen you up a bit for the main event. He could feel your velvety walls grip his fingers tightly, and his member twitched at the thought of being inside of your wet heat. Once he felt that you were ready, he removed his fingers and put them in his mouth.

"You taste sweet, m'lady! I will have to delve into my desires to taste you another time!" he said in a whisper-shout. You almost laughed and then when you realized what he meant, you wanted to curl into the blankets and hide from the sheer embarrassment. He, instead gave out a laugh of his own and reached a hand down to line himself up with your entrance, and your body scrunched up when you saw how.... "equipped" he was. You shivered and reached up to grip his shoulders as he poked the head of his member in, and your breathing hitched- before he pulled back a little and slammed in the whole way. 

You let out a scream as you felt a searing pain go through your core and lower abdomen, and threw your head back against the bed as your back arched. You squirmed beneath Thor, and took deep, calming breathes to try and will the pain away. Thor, once noticing your discomfort, stilled against you, and looked at your pain-stricken body. He reached up and wiped away small tears that had ran down your cheeks without your knowing. 

"Shh, maiden, I hear that this type of pain is stubborn, but it shall turn to pleasure soon." he moaned, and he gave small thrust to test the waters, and you winced again, giving a low hiss in response, but felt a slight burn of pleasure.

You looked for you voice, and once you found it, you spoke. "D-do that again,please" you tried, and he looked at you before giving another small thrust, and your walls clenched around his member instinctively, and feeling your walls squeezing his throbbing member caused him to let out a gruff grunt. This went on for a while, until you began to really feel pleasure, and only a numb burn with each of his thrusts, and after some gasping and shifting and grunting, you finally decided that you were ready.

"Thor?"  
"Yes, L-lady (Name)?"  
"I'm ready for you"  
With that, he let out a gruff moan and grabbed your thighs before pulling out slowly,and then plunging himself into your heat roughly, earning loud moans from the both of you. You called out to him and grazed your nails against the skin of his shoulders, and you couldn't hep the smile that sat upon your lips when you heard him whisper your name under his breath. He gripped onto your hips tightly and attempted to keep at a steady pace, slowly increasing in speed and force. He continued to rut against you, and when he hit a particular spot, you mewled and pressed your hips against his own, creating a wonderful friction between your bodies. When your pumped your hips to move with his own, attempting to match his pace to your best abilities, you both slightly ground into one another, him moving his hips in wide circles as he thrust. This caused strong stimulation of your clit and you called out with another moan.  
"My god's..." you muttered under your breath, and Thor couldn't help but comment.  
"Yes, (Name)?" you looked at him and gave a playful glare and wrapped both of your legs around his waist, allowing him to reach deeper within you than before, and that created new pleasures for the both of you.

He began licking and sucking at the skin of your neck, and basked in the feeling of your walls clenching tightly around him, increasing in wetness and frequency,this made it harder to refrain himself from spilling himself within your core. He slammed himself harder into you, giving it his all, trying to bring you both to your much needed releases. His member slipped in and out of you easily now, producing wet,sloppy,smacking sounds as he slammed against you. You mewled and whimpered, before arching into his touch and feeling him thrust a special spot within you.  
'Thor! I-I'm-"  
"I as well- (Na...NAME!)! He yelled out in a mighty roar as he brought you both to the edge, and you both screamed in utter bliss as you felt hot bursts of his seed filling you, while your walls relaxed and contracted all at the same time. Your back arched and your body twitched uncontrollably as your orgasm wracked your frame, your walls milking Thor for all that he was worth. He continued on giving slow, lazy thrusts until he collapsed on top of you, pulling his softening member out of your womanhood before rolling over, as not to crush you.

"Well, maiden, are you satisfied?" Thor said each word with a pant, and he gave you a lopsided grin as you leaned over and lazily kissed him, then pulling away for much needed air. You grinned and snuggled against him, him gently petting your hair as he pulled out the remaining pins that had managed to stay in your hair, and he threw them somewhere on the floor. You laid there comfortably for a while before you shot up. He gripped onto you and pulled you back down and he sighed.  
"What ails you?" he asked, coking his head to the side, confused. You muttered a reply.

"I must get cleaned up- If I were to have a child then I wou-" Thor interrupted you.  
"My queen." and you looked at him in shock.  
"(Name), I choose you to be my Queen, and as I said earlier, you have many qualities that I would like for my kin to acquire." he stated, giving a soft kiss to your forehead.  
"But,why me?"you asked shying away from him. He wrapped his arm tighter around your waist before he kissed your forehead. "You're simply marvelous, your kindness towards everyone, even my brother, is such a rare quality around these days. I have fallen for you, and won't let anyone else have the chance to have you, as you deserve to be treated as you rightfully are, a queen." You let the words sink in and you almost felt tears come to your eyes, as no one had ever said such kind words to you before.

"Goodnight, Thor" you whispered before snuggling against him more and beginning to drift off to sleep.  
"Goodnight, my Queen" Thor whispered back to you, and you felt yourself drift off into a peaceful sleep.  
"I love you, (Name)" Thor stated when he saw that you were sleeping, and closed his eyes once more, content.

Without his knowing, your lips formed a soft, content smile at the words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,like I said before,this was a request,and I hope that you guys enjoyed it! I'm still working on other requests,they're slowly coming together! I hope you guys are content with what I write, comment what you think down below, pweeeeeaaaaasssseee? Stay beautiful my lovelies!


	9. Poke (Loki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have finally made a Loki one! Loki is so adorbs~ So, have fun with Loki my lovelies ;)

Your eyes were locked on your target. 

You shifted you legs from underneath you so that you could slither against the wall. 

Silently.

Carefully.

When you finally came to a good resting spot behind a couch, you took a deep breathe before you thrust your arm out over it and took aim.

Once lined up with your target, you fired.

It hit your target immediately, and you tried to hide your smile of amusement as you watched them bring their hand to where they had been hit, letting out a surprised gasp and dropping what was in there hands.

You couldn't hold back the laugh that came out though when they glanced around the room for their assailant, and their eyes settled on you.

"(Name), I thought I hid those." Loki said as he reached down to pick up the book that he had previously dropped on the floor.

Something about Norse mythology.

"Putting them in the dishwasher is not exactly hiding them, Loki" you quipped. You had went to put your favorite mug into the dishwasher when you saw the bag of rubberbands nestled in the silverware compartment. Which, oddly enough, had magically disappeared from your desk earlier this morning. He scoffed at you and went back to reading. You pulled yourself up over the back of the couch with a little groan and flopped down beside him comfortably before you laid your head on his lap. He glanced your way for a moment and went back to reading. He was becoming quite used to your unusual antics, but he couldn't help but admire your mischievousness that nearly matched his own.

Watching him read was boring, and you lay there pondering something that you could do for your own entertainment. You couldn't shoot anyone else with rubber bands, as the rest of them were all off doing their own things,and being the shut-ins that you are, you and Loki were the only ones left in the tower.

Now,you were just as much a mischief maker as Loki was, minus the magic of course.

And you could easily manage to be more annoying than hell when you felt like it.

So you went with a classic, pointer finger raised upright. 

Poke.

"(Name) Stop that."

Poke.

"I'm attempting to read literature,(Name)"

Poke.

He set down his book on the side of the couch and looked down at you, your finger still pressing against his cheek, lifting an eyebrow before asking "What do you want?" You smiled up at him and moved your hand over to twirl your finger around some of his hair and idly played with it. He continued to look at you quizzically, like he was expecting something else.

"You can go back to reading, just wanted to play with your hair." you mumbled, and he gave a snort at your antics. He pulled away so that his hair was out of your reach and you crossed your arms over your chest, giving him the pouty lip. He picked up his book to resume reading once more. You laid there and tried to think of a way to entertain yourself.

So you lifted your hand up again.

Poke.

"(Name)"

Poke.

"I am a god, and this is what I am subjected too."

Poke.

He tried ignoring you then, and you kept on poking,and poking, and poking. You were quite entertained by his annoyance and were amused by the obvious tightening of his jaw in frustration as his nostrils flared slightly with each breath. You weren't really paying attention until he leaned down so that his face hovered over yours and he gave you a mischievous smirk.

"Do that one more time, just see what I'll do" he muttered slyly, and he looked you in your (e/c) eyes,a small glint flying across them, almost like he was daring you to poke him again.

After some consideration of the consequences, and a smirk of your own, you reached your hand up, index finger poised upright.

....Poke.

You didn't even have time to possibly pull your hand back before you were enclosed in a green mist, and landed on your rump in a different room with an "oomph". You looked around the room in confusion, taking in the decor,and considering that it was decorated with deep greens and sparkling golds, that this was Loki's room. What the hell? You looked around and let out a loud gasp when you felt yourself being slammed and slid up against the wall. Your instincts kicked in and you kicked and squirmed violently, but stopped when you realized that it was none other than Loki that was now pressing his body against your own. The mixture of his warm body and the cold wall caused a shiver to run down your spine.

"Loki! What do-" you started but Loki would have none of it and he cut you off, snarling into your ear.

"I told you, darling, that consequences would surely follow if you poked me again."

"But Y-y-" you stuttered, your voice faltering with your new-found nervousness.

"Oh, darling, you need to learn to accept your punishments, luckily, I am willing to teach you....properly"

He then preceded to plant kisses on your neck, suckling here and there, applying pressure to some spots to form little red circles, that you knew were gonna form into purple hickeys later on. You wiggled at the sensation and felt your face heat up as you gasped loudly.

"W-what are you doing?!" you stuttered, silently berating yourself for not keeping your nervousness under control and sounding weak. 

"I am simply dishing out your punishment, (Name)" he whispered, lips ghosting over a spot that made you quiver and jump involuntarily.

Your knee's trembled and they felt like limp noodles as he continued his torturous ministrations on your sensitive neck, now paying special attention to your new-found pleasure spot. He bent slightly lower to your height and gave you ear a sharp nip, making you cry out, and he lowered his voice into a deep, husky tone.

"Let the fun begin, (Name)" he whispered, and you shivered when he flicked his hot tongue along the lobe. Within a blink of an eye, and a snap of Loki's fingers, your clothes were off along with a slight green mist slowly fading around your now nude body.

He returns his lips to your hot body,trailing up the side of your neck, he takes a heavy breath and plants a firm kiss against your lips. His lips move against yours gently, which was surprising, considering the domination that he was exuding towards you earlier. With great hesitation, you slowly began to move your own lips, attempting to sync with his movements. Once he realizes that your complying, he smirks into the kiss, and you feel his chest rumble as he lets out a low, dark laugh against your lips. He pulls away from you and rests his forehead on yours, the two of you breathing the same air in heavy, breathless pants.

"Is this what you wanted,(Name)? To be dominated by a powerful god?" he pants, his body going lower as he leans down to give attention to your neck once more.

You give a small whimper in response, too overwhelmed by the feeling of Loki's hot mouth trailing down your skin, leaving nips on your shoulders and suckling all around your collarbone. You let out a soft whine when his mouth ghosts over a nipple, now hard due to the temperature fluctuation and your arousal, and he gives it a small lick with the flat of his tongue before slipping it into his mouth, suckling roughly. You tangle your hands in his onyx locks, feeling a surging feeling of pleasure flowing straight to your core.

He let go of your nipple with an audible "pop" and looked up at you. "Answer me, darling" he purred, and wrapped his lips around the other nipple, repeating his ministrations.You had liked Loki for quite some time, you even forgave him for the whole "Destroying New York City thing", as Tony liked to call it, and now that it was obvious that he had the same feelings as you, you were gonna grab this opportunity by the horns. You opened your mouth and a soft moan that you were holding back slipped through your kiss-bruised lips, along with a deep blush running along your cheeks, before you managed a small response.

"I-I've wanted you...." you muttered shyly, turning your head to the side out of embarrassment. He stopped suckling, and removed his lips again, earning himself a lustful sigh from you. He grabbed your chin lightly and turned you so your faced him, and he looked into your (e/c) eyes.

"You...you have?" he stuttered,and you were utterly shocked this, as he was always so composed and well spoken with his silver tongue. You nodded your head yes and he gave you a genuine smile before bringing his lips to your own once again, only this time you didn't wait to return it. He let out a sound that resembled purring before he leaned in to deepen the kiss, wrapping his hands around your underside before pushing his groin against your core, causing him to emit a lustful groan. You lashed your arms along his shoulders, nails scratching against the fabric, and he must have been annoyed by this, because just as quickly as yours were, his clothes were gone. He pushed you up higher against the wall, before hoisting you up and plopping you down onto the plush bed.

"Mmm, Loki...~" you sighed, and felt yourself getting wetter when you felt his hardened member rubbing against your stomach, before he reached a hand down just a bit and lined himself up, gently poking your swollen folds. You twisted your hands around the bed sheets, preparing yourself for what was sure to come. He continued gently poking in and out,his tip barely penetrating you, and it was increasing your nervousness ten-fold.

"Loki, just get it in already!" you growled, and he let out a laugh, petting your cheek lovingly with the back of his hand.

"Beg for me, love." he purred, and he smiled slyly.

"What? No-I...I can't do that!" you half-shouted, your face burning with embarrassment. He wanted you to beg? Holy shit! To be honest, you kinda liked the whole dominating thing, feeling yourself wanting to submit to his advances, a new wave of pleasure washing over you. You took little shaky breathes.

"Do you want my cock, (Name)?" he asked, poking into your entrance further, and you gasped, throwing your head back against the pillow.

"Y-yes.." you let out, finally letting him take control. He gripped your hips with his hands, and thrust himself inside your virgin core. You arched your back and called out to the ceiling, writhing in his grasp from the expected pain. He pet your hair lovingly, and reached a hand between your conjoined bodies, and rubbed your fleshy pearl in small little circles, trying to ease you into pleasure.

"Shhh, (Name). Give it a moment." he muttered, and he pulled himself out with a slightly wet sound. Then he thrust back into you softly, and repeated this until your soreness ebbed into a slight tingle of pain. You twisted your hips a bit experimentally and moaned at the sensation, before doing it again, and Loki caught on, driving into you a little quicker to provide better stimulation to your velvety walls.

"Fuck, (Name), you're so tight...ngh, fuck!" he yelled, losing his composure, and gripping your hips harder, enough that you were sure there would be bruises tomorrow, but for now, you couldn't care less as his member rubbed a certain spot within you, making your lower abdomen clench with a new fervor.

"R-right, there! Right fucking, there!" you yelled out, the bed creaking with the speed of your combined motions. You could only hold on for a little while longer as you were so overwhelmed from all of the sexual stimulation, your impending orgasm nearing close. Your hands wrung into the sheets desperately as you focused on the sensations running through your body. Just a little more....almost there.... Then Loki stopped, leaving you to buck your hips frantically to try and regain the loss of friction, a tear of frustration running down your cheek as you mumbled incoherent curses at him.

"Such a little minx~" Loki cooed, watching as you attempted to thrust yourself onto him and wiggling your body in arousing little motions. He let his hands trail up along your sides before he used his momentum and strength to flip the both of you over, so that he was laying on his back and you were sitting atop of him, throbbing cock still within you. You looked at him with a confused and dazed look. He gave you another one of his mischievous smirks.

"Why don't you show me just how badly you've wanted me, (Name)~" he implied, rolling his hips suggestively against your own. You shuddered and moaned, biting your lip before nervously placing your hands against his chest and lifting yourself off of him, then lowered yourself back down. It was his turn to groan as he watched you intently as you gently rocked against him, face contorting with pleasure and nervousness every now and then. He placed his own hands along your waist, helping our motions, and he spoke to you in awe.

"You're so beautiful, (Name)" he cooed, eyes skimming you top from bottom lustfully. You threw your head down and bit your lip harder, wincing a little when you bit too hard and the bitter taste of iron filled your mouth, but you paid it no mind when you slipped a little and ground yourself directly against him, causing a delicious friction along your clit. You moaned and he rocked into you, driving himself up into you roughly.

"O-oh god, mmm..." you moaned, closing your eyes against the powerful bliss flowing through your lower regions. He smirked a little at your comment. You two created a rhythm that caused both of your hips to rock against another, eliciting sounds from each other that pushed you farther to the edge. His hips began to falter slightly, but he still lifted you up just to slam you down again multiple, causing you to uncontrollably moan and writhe above him.

"Lokiiiiiiii! I'm -I th-ere!" you yelled, feeling your body sink into bliss as you keened to him in every way that you could manage, him prolonging your orgasm by continuing to slam you against himself. No longer being able to hold back after feeling your deliciously tight walls get even tighter, he lost himself and came, groaning your name under his breathe as he closed his eyes and lazily pumped in and out of you, riding his final waves of pleasure.

You closed your eyes and slumped against him tiredly, trying to regain some of your strength that you had lost due to your...uh....previous activities. His member pulsed slightly within you until he pushed your body gently to roll you to the side, him turning with you so that you two were in a spooning position. You two laid in a blissful silence for what felt like forever util he spoke behind you.

"I've waited for you for so long now." he murmured, sounding just as tired as you were. You smiled and pressed further into him, kissing the hand that was currently wrapped around your bare breasts. You shivered and Loki reached down to pull the blanket over the two of you, snuggling against you again. You smiled and murmured his name until you felt like you were about to drift off into sleep.

"Loki" you muttered.

"Hm?" he hummed sleepily.

"Next time you take my rubber bands I'm shooting you with one of Clint's arrows."

"Understood"

All of a sudden the AI came on, generating a snarky voice.

"I don't think Birdbrain will be too happy with you taking one of his arrows, (Name)" Tony chirped over the intercom. You groaned and pressed your head further into the pillow. "Tony, how much did you hear and watch?" you asked, hoping he only heard the last part. "Enough to know that you ride like a cowgirl~" you groaned in frustration, the embarrassment now making your post-coitus bliss fade quickly. Loki noticed your discomfort and used a silencing spell on you so you couldn't hear what he was saying to Tony, so you were finally able to sleep in his arms....

~Extended Ending~

No one knew where Tony was the next morning, all they knew was that Loki smirked every time someone mentioned him, and somehow a frog had gotten into Tony's lab and was madly hopping around his keyboards....

Luckily, the animal spell was supposed to wear off in 24 hours, but for now, it was pretty damn entertaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! I hope that you guys enjoyed your time with Loki! Now I'm gonna work on a Pietro Maxinoff fic... *wink wink* So, please leave comments! They are a real motivator to keep writing! If you see any mistakes, lemme know! I'm hoping for 325 kudos and 20 bookmarks for the next chapter! Thank you all SO much for the 300 kudos!!!! OMG! I don't deserve them! I love you all! Stay beautiful my lovelies!


	10. Pietro Maxinoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro and you get it on. Yeah. That's basically it... But that's why you read my stories though, right? Right. Anyways! Let me know what you thought in the comments! Stay beautiful my lovelies!

"Dammit Pietro, give me back my chocolate bar!" you yelled while trying to jump for your treat that he had stolen from you. He held his hand high above your head so that you couldn't reach.

"Aw, you're gonna have to try harder than that, dragă" (Sweetheart)" he laughed, and you humphed, going behind him and clambering up his back. You wrapped your legs around his torso and pulled at his tank that he was currently wearing.

"Give it too me, Pietro!" you snarled, and you and Pietro both stopped your movements when there was a snarky laugh coming from the doorway. Of course, when you looked, there stood Tony, arms crossed over his chest and hip leaning against the door way, a smirk on his face.

"Ya, Speedy, give it to her real good" Tony said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. You blushed, awkwardly crawled down off of Pietro, and walked past Tony to the elevator, slapping his shoulder on the way.

"Aw, (Name)! Don't be like that! I was just helping him along!" Tony yelled behind you, and you groaned, pinching the bridge of your nose. Tony knew that you had a huge crush on Pietro, who you had managed to befriend, and he used it against you in any and every way possible. You didn't realize it until you were already down to the gym, but you had completely forgotten to retrieve your chocolate bar. You sighed, and knew that today, was certainly not your day.

But, that wasn't going to stop you from practicing your routine.

~~~~~~~~~Le Time Skip brought to you by: My writers block~~~~~~~

You heard footsteps and assumed that it was Natasha, who would join you for routines every now and then when she had the time to. So, you continued your move until you were bent completely backwards, head upside down with your stomach and chest pushing out towards the ceiling. You just about faltered when you saw Pietro rather than the expected red head, looking down at you, face frozen in complete shock.

"Yessssss?" you inquire slowly, kicking off so that you were now positioned on your knee's and you stretched out, loosening your muscles a little bit more, before spreading your legs as far as you could until you were in a front-to-back split.

You would be lying if you said that you weren't purposely spreading your legs farther than you usually would.

"Dracu ' , că este cald" (Fuck, that's hot) he muttered under his breath, and while you didn't know what he was saying, you still smirked inwardly.

"What was that?" you asked, cocking your head to the side a little, watching for his reaction.

He suddenly shook his head and coughed into his hand awkwardly, and looked at you again, glancing at your body, but quickly reverted his eyes to the floor.

"Just, ah, forgot...my....w-WATER! Yeah, I forgot my water bottle in my room, be right back!" he smiled down at you and darted out of the room in full speed, a wurr of blue being left behind.

"Well, that was odd" you muttered, returning to your stretches.

After a while, you figured that you probably needed a good shower. You pulled your sweaty shirt away from your chest multiple times, fanning yourself slightly.

Ugh, you were gross.

The way that the rooms were set up in the tower, meant that you had to walk past Pietro's room to get to your own. Usually, Pietro would take to watching films while eating his secret stash of marshmallows. (Which, you know about, but, he doesn't need to know that) So you were really worried when you heard him groan your name shallowly.

_"(Name)..."_

You ran to his room quickly, concerned that he was seriously injured, as he was not one to vocalize pain.

For pete's sake, he made a joke that he was "as holy as God now" when all of those bullets went through his body, before he started to cry and moan in pain.

Like it sounded like he was doing right now.

You burst into the bathroom, ignored all liberties of privacy, and pulled the shower door wide open before stepping in, freezing once you saw why he had moaned. 

His hand was wrapped around his swollen cock, languidly stroking himself, the spraying water washing away the cum that was dribbling in little white beads from the tip

Well, he certainly isn't severely injured, you thought to yourself, and everything seem to freeze when Pietro opened his eyes and saw you ,standing in the shower with your now water-soaked tank and shorts clinging tightly to your body. He stopped the movements of his hand, and stood there, panting heavily with a slight twinge of pink dusting his cheeks. He looked at you and smiled.

"Care to join me?"

"Um, w-what?" you stuttered, trying to keep your gaze upwards which, was incredibly hard, thank you very much. He gave a snicker, and steps towards you, causing you to press yourself against the wall.

"Well, you're already in here, and" he takes a glance at your body, eyes skimming over your curves longer than needed. "you're still in your workout clothes, so you probably need a shower anyways." he said, and looked down at you, that damn smile still on his face.

"I was just c-checking if you wer-what are you doing?!" you squeaked, your hands flying to your shirt that was now halfway lifted off of your body. He ignored you and pulled the rest of your shirt off before working on your other articles of clothing.

"What was that, (Name)?" he said, moving his hand to shut the shower door, and pressed his naked body to your own, which was also nude, thanks to Pietro. He leaned in so close that you two breathed the same air, before he pressed his lips against your own, hesitantly moving them against yours. Your eyes flew wide with shock before they fluttered shut and you leaned in, finally getting what you've wanted for the past 4 months. 

He started to kiss deeper, until you two were passionately making out, barely taking any chances to breathe, but, you two had to separate at some point. When you did, you did the boldest thing that you ever have, and sank to your knee's, wincing slightly when your kneecaps clanged against the hard tile.

 _Ugh, porn stars make it look so easy,_ you thought to yourself, taking in a shaky breath and counting to three, before you slipped his member into your mouth.

"Dracu sfânt, (Name)..."(Holy fuck) he moaned, wrapping his hand into your hair. You smiled around him, pleased that he enjoyed this, and licked a stripe up his shaft with your tongue, surprised that you were doing this, but, you continued on. You did your best to try and bob your head, putting your tongue to use.

After a couple of minutes, you had managed to get the hang of it, and were messily hollowing your cheeks and sucking, poking your tongue in his slit every once in a while. Your mouth was providing plenty of stimulation to Pietro, who was moaning in romanian consistently, accent getting thicker and thicker as his orgasm drew near.

"Am de gând să orgasm" (I'm going to cum) he groaned huskily, and well, you've watched enough erm.... romanian "entertainment" to know what _that_ meant. You made sure to bob your head faster, and nearly gagged when the tip hit the back of your throat. You could taste a slight dull taste of salt, and you knew that he was just about there.....

You tensed and gasped sharply when you were picked up and slid against the wall, confused as hell. Before you could even manage to utter one word, Pietro had poked the tip of his member into you, groaning when he did so.

"Nu ai nici o idee cât de mult mi-am dorit acest lucru, vrut" ( You have no idea how long I've wanted this, wanted you)" he mumbles, his accent rolling exquisitely off of his tongue, sending warmth straight to your core.

He nuzzles into your neck, nipping along your skin, exploring, while gently rocking, his tip poking in and out of you rapidly.

Not enough to do anything, but enough to drive you insane. He continues this, you too embarrassed to mention that you wanted more, until you finally break.

"Please?" you muttered, and he mumbled a slight "Hm?" that sent vibrations from your chest to your spine, making you shiver.

Dammit.

"C-can, you...move?" you muttered, cheeks burning, the heated water splashing against the two of you certainly not helping. He pulled away and looked at you incredulously.

"Isn't that what I've been doing for the past couple of minutes?" he chuckles, and if you weren't so aroused and sexually frustrated, you would've slapped him on the shoulder.

"You ass, just...fuck me, please!" you groaned, and with his eyes blown wide with lust, he thrust into you harshly, gripping your hips as he did so. You took in a sharp intake of breathe, letting out a strange sounding moan. He immediately started moving within you, groaning when he felt your walls around him.

"Ești atât de aproape"(You're so tight) he moans, and your hand search for something to grip, finding purchase on his shoulders, holding tightly, but trying not to hurt him.

You try to keep up with his rhythm, bucking your hips against his own, and loudly call to the shower ceiling when he grinds against your clit, creating a friction that drove you closer.

He gives you a sly grin, repeating the motion. You arch your back into his touch greedily, moaning his name when he picks up speed.

"Say that again, (Name)" he groans, and you comply desperately.

"Pietro, fuck...FUCK!" you cooed, your voice sounding hoarse from the steam building up in the shower, fogging up the glass sliding door.

You arch your back, well, as best as you can anyways, and focus on his pounding thrusts. His small groans and whispers you can't understand driving you closer to the edge.

He pulls away slightly,using his hand to hitch your leg on his hip, gaining a new angle. You let out a strong mewl as this action causes him to reach deeper within you, hitting a special spot that made you clench with a new fervor.

You dig your nails farther into his shoulders, and press your foot into his buttocks, he get's the hint, and moves faster, almost to the point that you wondered if you should slow him down, but every time that you tried to speak, he hit that spot again, and you were sent tumbling into a moaning, squirming mess. You mewl, squirming as you felt your orgasm approaching quickly.

He plows into you even faster, and you can't even think right. Pietro leans down and takes one of your nipples into his mouth, sucking on it harshly, and you almost feel like laughing as you watch him try to keep your teat in his mouth as you bounce on his cock.

"Fuck, (Name)...you feel amazing, I'm almost there, do you want me to pull out?" he groans, mouthing at your neck again, licking, kissing, and sucking on different spots until he lands on one at the base of your neck, making you cry out your answer.

"No! Don't you even think about it!" you groaned, you were so close, and you'd be damned if you weren't going to be the one to make him unfold.

Pietro groans and presses farther into you, gritting his teeth together and seething as he finally came, and you cooed at the feeling of being filled with warmth.

"Oh...fuck, P-Pietro!" you groan, finally reaching your end, and your vision goes white as you buck frantically against his movements, bringing yourself even more pleasure as he was deliciously grounding against your clit, prolonging your orgasm.

You two continue to buck against one another, easing off of your pleasure filled highs, until you finally slump against him, totally spent. You too shared a kiss, and lazily helped each other actually get clean, and turned off the shower, wrapping yourself in a towel, and yelping when he picked you up bridal style, walking back into his bedroom.

He placed you in the bed, and he laid beside you, turning so that your faces were inches apart from each other. You drifted your eyes closed for a few moments, until the feeling f being watched became to strong, and you opened them to reveal none other, than Pietro's soft baby blues looking at your face lovingly.

"What?" you muttered softly, giving a little yawn at the end. He smiled softly at you, eyes beaming, and he kisses your nose, before wrapping his arm around your shoulders.

"You're so beautiful. How did Ii get such a beautiful girl to love me?" he laughed, and you blushed, muttering a thanks and kissed his lips before leaning back and trying to sleep again.

Well, accept that you had some unfinished business.

~Extended Ending~

"Pietro" you said, giving his leg a kick and his shoulder a good shake.

"Hm?" he sleepily groaned.

"What'd you do with my chocolate bar?" you inquired.

"I..I ate it?" he mumbled, sounding a little scared, you groaned and humphed.

"I hate you, asshole."

"And I love you, dragă..." he snickered, and you hit his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess I love you too. You're still an asshole, though."

"Duly noted"

Finally, you two could sleep peacefully.

He still owed you a chocolate bar though dammit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did it suck? Let me know, I tried, as Pietro is kinda hard for me to do. I hope you enjoyed! Stay beautiful my lovelies!


	11. Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, you and Natasha have a beautiful daughter. She ask some questions, and well, the real answers- rather than the pg-rated that you give your child- are enough to make you squirm in embarrassment. ;)  
> (D/NAME)= Daughters name!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request, by Hell’s Kitchen Devils! They're some awesome chicks :) Love you, Sally, Becky, and Stella! Anyways, I hope you enjoy! OMG, thank you for the 400 kudos!!! Woot Woot! I'm so happy and I love you guys soooo much!

You liked cooking breakfast for your little family, that being Natasha, yourself, and your daughter, (D/NAME). (D/NAME) would usually sit at the table, still in her hawkeye themed footies, which, Clint had given her, and she never seemed to wear anything else to bed, and if she did, then it was one of your old t-shirts, that she tended to steal.

Natasha would usually stand beside you, doing a couple of dishes from the night before, you two occasionally sharing a kiss here and there that made you blush, and (D/NAME) go "eww" very obnoxiously.

So, this morning seemed to be like any other, everyone doing what they usually did in your guys's little routine.

Well, until (D/NAME) started asking some questions.

"Where do eggs come from?"

"Chickens, sweetie"

"Where do babies come from?"

"Eggs, sweetie" you answer quickly. Other parents may stumble and sputter when asked that question, but neither you nor Natasha are affected by it. Since she is only 5, you of course cannot give her the full answer- but you still give her one that's not _exactly_ a lie.

"Was I in an egg once?"

"In a way, yes." you share a glance with Natasha as you wonder where your child is going with this.

"But eggs come from chickens.."

"Well...yes, bu-"

"DID I COME FROM A CHICKEN?!"

You nearly lost it at that, giving a snickering Natasha a playful glare. She just looked at you innocently and winked, completely destroying her _I don't know what you're talking about_ facade.

"No, you came from me, sweetie."

"You can lay eggs? Are _YOU_ a chicken?"

"No, you came from my belly. You did come from an egg, but the egg stayed inside of my belly, until you went POP!" you say, poking her belly to emphasize and making her squirm and giggle in her chair.

You were used to her odd little questions, so answering them weren't too hard. Once breakfast was finished, you all sat around in the living room, you and Natasha on the couch as (D/NAME) played with her Tinkerbell play-set on the floor, speaking in broken russian as she played.

Then, she started asking questions again.

"Why were you and Mommy in your room for so long?" she asked, and you choked on your iced-coffee.

_Well then. Today is the day of awkward questions. You'd have to start limiting the time that she spent with "Uncle Tony"._

"Oh, well- _*cough*_ we..um" you drew a blank and looked at Natasha for help, and she threw a smirk your way, looking at (D/NAME), she answered in the way that only Natasha could.

"We were doing grown up stuff" she said cheerfully, winking at you and giving your ass a good smack. You let out a little gasp and swallowed thickly as you remembered the events from last night, blushing furiously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Sexy Flashback with Natasha** ;)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You felt the bed sink in beside you as Natasha got settled, and you continued on reading your book, relaxing yourself before bed. Natasha sighed, and you ignored her, figuring that it was a yawn. Then she did it again, only louder this time. You ignored her again, continuing reading your book; getting lost in between the pages.

Well, until you felt Natasha's hot breath on your neck, lips ghosting over your sweet spot before she leaned in by your ear. She licked your earlobe and pulled the book away from your hands, setting it aside on the bedside table, before resuming her task of teasing you.

"Now that I _finally_ got your attention, how about we have some fun?" she said, her sweet voice cascading over you. You whimpered, knowing what she meant, but you still played dumb, knowing how she liked it when you played innocent.

"Hm, what kind of fun?" you asked, a smile playing on your lips. She moved a hand to your thigh, her light touch burning your skin as you waited in anticipation and letting out a soft groan when she ghosted a hand over your womanhood, dancing her fingers across your pantie-covered mound.

"This kind of fun..." she purred, whispering low. You squirmed underneath her touches and whined when she pulled her hand away, causing you to lose the friction that her hand had been providing. She smiled and crawled on top of your body, placing her legs on either side of your thighs, and placed her hand on your cheek, pulling you in for a kiss.

You pressed your lips against hers fervently, playfully denying her entrance when she traced the tip of her tongue along your bottom lip, and yelped when she gave your breast a squeeze. Taking the opportunity, she delved further into your wet cavern, exploring with her warm tongue. You groaned, and trailed your hands up her sides, pulling her night-shirt up with it, and she helped by sitting up and peeling it off the rest of the way, revealing her completely nude body.

While she was doing this, she "accidentally" ground herself on you, eliciting a gasp from you and a blissful sigh from her. She continued gently undulating her hips, rubbing your lower halves together to form a friction that started you on the road towards your orgasm. You lifted your hips to meet hers enthusiastically, groaning when you managed to press your clit directly onto hers, your panties being the only thing to separate the two of you from becoming one. You focused on looking at her body, entranced by the way it curved in all of the right places.

You marveled at her round and perky breasts, her toned waist, her curvy hips, the unclothed mound resting in between her smooth thighs....

You couldn't help but smirk.

"No underwear, huh?" you inquired, mischievous glint in your eyes. Natasha gave a sultry laugh that made warmth flow through your body, flooding at your core. She leaned down to start kissing across your jaw, whispering in between kisses.

"I've wanted you....all day, (Name)" she muttered, voice muffled by your neck, and she suckled on your skin, nipping occasionally. You let out a soft whimper, giggling when Natasha separated from you and glanced at your (F/C) nightie, looking at the fabric and feigning disgust.

"Off, take those off, now." she demanded, and you instantly stripped, pulling the nightie off and lent down to pull off your underwear, but Natasha stopped you by placing her hands on your shoulders. You looked up at her, lifting an eyebrow.

"I wanna do that" she purred, eyes drinking you in hungrily. You nodded, leaning back, and she slid down your body, kissing your chest, spending only a moment to tese your breasts with a weak suck, and kissed your stomach, smiling when you giggled quietly from her ministrations. She knew you were ticklish, and loved it when she heard your innocent laughter. She played with your belly for a bit, until she grew tired of remaining in one spot and continued on down, pulling your panties down just enough to reveal your hips, and she nipped at them, leaving little love bites that were sure to bruise later on.

She let your panties snap back into place, and she continued moving down, giving your panties a small lick that made you arch your back, and you moved your hand to wrap it in Natasha's hair, only to have her dodge down and pull away, continuing her journey down your overwhelmed body. You let out a groan of frustration and panted, raising up and supporting yourself on your elbows to watch her.

She smirked and stopped moving when she reached the end of the bed, slipping down and off of it onto the floor. You looked at the end of the bed confused, wondering what the hell that she was doing.

Until only seconds later, you felt a hand grip tightly around your ankle and yanked you to the edge of the bed, letting out a little yelp as you clung to the sheets. You looked down at a smiling Natasha, who was barely trying to hide her amusement. You smacked the top of her head lightly.

"The hell, babe?" you whisper yelled, trying to keep quiet so that you wouldn't wake up (D/NAME), who was sleeping soundly in the other room.

She innocently looked up at you, which made you melt under her touch, and she asked "What?" batting her eyelashes at you flirtatiously.

"Ugh, I love you too much, dammit" you murmured lovingly, playing with a couple of strands of her fiery hair. She leaned into your touch, relaxing at the feeling, until she became seductive again.

Without warning, she shoved her head in between your thighs, licking a stripe over your (F/COLOR) panties again. With a sharp pull followed by a loud ripping sound, they were free from your body, granting Natasha a full view of your wet sex. You gasped as she slid a finger along your leaking slit; moaning when she gently prodded your entrance.

"Well, aren't you wet?" she purred. Looking up at you hotly, you caught sight of her eyes, and her lust was clearly evident in the way that the soft green was barely visible around the pools of black that were once her pupils. She leaned forward and placed a kiss right above your swollen pearl, and you shivered, spreading your legs as far as they could comfortably go unabashedly.

"Yeah....t-thanks..to..you- oh _**fuck**_..." you stuttered, trying to keep your composure, but failing pitifully when she used the flat of her tongue to apply rough pressure to your clit. Mercifully, she angles her head to your lower lips, pulling them into her mouth and suckling on them with fervor. You moan wantonly and are pleasantly surprised when she suddenly grips your thighs, pulling them farther apart, before leaning in to delve her tongue into your womanhood. Your hand flies over your mouth to hold in your screams of pleasure as she rally's relentless licks along your walls, the tip of her tongue ghosting the soft patch of ridges at the top.

"Natasha, _auh_....please!" you manage to whisper. You breathy pants elicit a soft groan from Natasha that vibrates through your whole being, adding to your pleasure. The ex-assasin that was your girlfriend licked up to your clit, giving it a harsh suck before poking her tongue into your dripping entrance once more. She continued this until you were a trembling, moaning mess, sounding and looking positively _debauched._

You buck your hips up and grind yourself against her mouth, slightly embarrassed by how obscure your actions are, but forgetting the thought when it creates a friction that causes you to call out for Natasha wantonly.

"Natasha! I'm... _god_...so...jus-..nnn..." you loudly groan, feeling your imminent orgasm nearing it's peak. Your body tenses slightly at the thought that this was usually the time when Natasha would pull back, delaying your sweet release.

But tonight, she wasn't up for teasing; pure unadulterated lust taking over. She leaned up to suck on your clit once more, and you keened when she poked two slender fingers into your entrance. She prodded gently, easing them in, until she pulled them out in a scissoring motion, looking for that special spot within you, and when she did, _rather quickly_ , she put pressure on that spot, dancing the pads of her fingers on the small ridges of your walls until you release with a small moan and sharp intakes of breath. Your head thrashes on the bed and you fist the sheets in your hands as Natasha happily laps up your essence. She stayed in between your thighs, lapping gently against you, prolonging your bliss tremendously.

"Fuck, Natasha, babe... _oh my god_....c'mere." you praised, watching as Natasha crawled back up your body, placing chaste kisses here and there. Once she was finally at eye level, you pulled her head down for a passionate kiss, not minding the dull taste of your previous activities flooding over your taste buds. You placed your hands on her hips and twisted a little, maneuvering her head until it was resting on your bare chest, and you resided in wrapping an arm around her, rubbing nonsensical designs in between her shoulder blades.

You stayed like this for a good while, until your hand ghosted over her round buttocks, and you couldn't help but give a squeeze, and she let out a small, almost inaudible moan, being caught by surprise, she looked up at you, a look of confusion pasting over her face. You felt your own twinge of desire spark within you, and once again, you took her by complete surprise.

You rolled on top of her, using your powers to form a purple wisp that curled around her wrists, keeping them held together tightly, but not enough to hurt her. Natasha looked up at you, pert breasts heaving with each shaky breathe that she took; a dust of pink washing over her creamy white skin.

_She will never admit it, and if you ever tried to tell someone, you were positive that she would kill you, so it was your two's little secret that Natasha liked being dominated by you every now and then in the bedroom._

_Yes, she was dominant by nature, and she clearly showed it...she was Black Widow for pete's sake._

_But, the ex- assassin enjoyed the feeling of being able to just let go, and not have to worry about pleasing anyone else. Knowing that with you, she could let her guard down, and would experience nothing but absolute pleasure._

_It was truly her way of showing that she had full trust in you._

"What are you doing, (Name)?" she whispered, already rubbing her thighs together in anticipation. Her pupils dilate beautifully and plump, kiss bruised lips set apart in a slight pout, showing the proof of her growing arousal.

You lent down by her ear, hissing lowly through your teeth, the way you _knew_ she liked.

_"It's my turn"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **End of sexy flashback** ;)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were brought back from your thoughts when you felt someone wrap their arms around your neck, and you tensed for a moment, before relaxing once you realized that it was just Natasha. She gave you a chaste kiss on the cheek and you watched her as she looked at your daughter, now playing with some legos that she would build into buildings that looked startlingly close to hydra bases, just to knock them over with her fairy dolls. You smiled, admiring the beautiful little girl that you and Natasha had created.

Of course, that took some work, and thanks to technology, you were able to have some of Natasha's DNA put into a sperm cell, and once it was infused with one of your eggs, it was placed inside of you, and (D/NAME) had been created. Natasha would have gladly carried her, but you both knew that it wasn't possible, for she had been sterilized upon "graduating" from her training. You and Natasha were exuberant when you were told that you had successfully conceived 7 weeks later, Natasha placing her hand on your belly excitedly as you stared up at the screen, feeling a profound amount of love for the little dot that was to be your child. It was a happy memory for the both of you.

"She's perfect, isn't she?" Natasha inquired, and you nodded. She had your (E/C) eyes, and slightly lighter hair than Natasha, the vibrant red being dulled by your (H/C), that came in slight highlights throughout it. She truly was perfect, no one else's opinion mattered. You were so surprised when Natasha suggested the idea of having a child. So what she said next nearly gave you a _heart attack_.

"Why don't we have another?" she asked, and you whipped your head towards her in shock, she just cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"Are you serious?" you asked, dumbfounded. You had been thinking about having another recently, but you just never thought that Natasha would be in par with it. _Then again, you never expected her to be such a family type of gal, so how wrong are you?_

"Yeah, why not? I mean, (D/NAME) is already 5, we don't want _too_ big of an age gap, right?" she inquired, and you moved your mouth to speak, just to end up looking like a gasping fish out of water when nothing came out. You finally managed a small response, though.

"I would **love** to have another...but are you sure you're ready, babe?" you asked, giving her a small look of indifference, Natasha sighed and leaned further onto the back of the couch.

"You know what, I think I am. I never thought I'd be ready for _one_ child in the first place, but take a look at the proof over there." she laughed, nodding her head in (D/NAME) direction. You laughed along with and leaned into her touch.

"I love you so much, Natasha..." you trailed off, looking back at her.

"I love you too, (Name)" she said sweetly, ending her statement by placing her lips over yours. When you two pulled away, you stared at each other lovingly, and heard (D/NAME) yell _"ew"_ very loudly, making you and Natasha laugh wholeheartedly.

Maybe Natasha was right, maybe you were ready for another one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (By the way- (D/NAME) says "ew" when she see's you guys kissing and being intimate because she's a little girl- not because she is grossed out by the idea of two women together. She is very supportive and loves her two mommy's, no matter what she might hear when she get's older. Just wanted to make that clear!)
> 
> Let me know how you enjoyed your time with our favorite Red headed Russian! This is my first time writing f/f, so, I tried! Stay beautiful my lovelies!


	12. Swimming is always fun (Bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go~ Another installment of my beautiful Bucky! ;3 You and everyone else go to the falls and you get a more than a little wet. (and the water's got nothing to do with it) ;) *Steve's Bae* gave me this wonderful request! Ah, thank you girlie!

"The temperature is currently 97 F , Miss (Name)" JARVIS piped up over the air conditioning, sending groans from everyone in the room. Natasha kicked her legs out and pulled on her sweaty tank-top.

"If heat was a person, I would've killed it by now." she stated exhaustively.

"Honestly, I feel like (Name) would've killed it first, she's a fucking psycho." Darcy gestures towards you and laughs.

"Aw, love you to Darce." you smile at her and raise a hand to give her the finger.

Agent Maria Hill stepped into the room, and you tried to sit up a little straighter when you saw her, all poised and perfect-postured. She glanced at all of your disheveled appearances and tapped on her StarkPad, before she gave you guys an order.

"Jet'll be here in exactly 60 minutes, pack your bags 'cause you guys are all heading over to one of Tony's islands." she said coolly, and all of your mouths went agape.

"You serious?" Jane asked, interest piqued by the announcement. Everyone gave Jane a look.

"What?" she squirmed on the floor, embarrassed by the sudden silence and blank stares.

"It's Maria, she's never NOT serious." Natasha said, quirking up an eyebrow and laughing to herself when Jane tucked her chin against her chest and whispered out an 'oh'.

After Maria left the room, you all got up to get your things.

_**~ Le Time Skip brought to you by : Bathroom breaks ~** _

 

"Holy shit, this place is beautiful" you murmured under your breathe, absolutely in awe at the view in front of you. The island was absolutely covered with palm tree's, beautiful blue waters, and white sand that surrounded the small circle of land.

It was truly breathtaking.

Tony led you all to the middle of the island to show you ll a isolated pool. An enormous, gushing, waterfall loomed above it; the crisp, cool water rolling down the natural rock walls surrounding it. Of course, looking at the sheer heights of the cliff, made you ask what Tony would call, "a stupid question".

"Has anyone ever fallen off of that?" you interrogated, pointing at the falls. Clint slapped your hand down with a scoff.

"It's not nice to point, (Name)!" he yelled at you, faking a high-pitched british voice and grabbing you by the ear. You slapped Clint on the shoulder and laughed, finding it funny how Clint could always be so entertaining when he wanted to be.

Tony groaned and wiped his hand over his face, easing the distress that you had apparently caused.

"No one has fallen off, we are the only ones that have been here, so, if there's a dead body laying in the pool, it's totally not my fault." he declared, throwing his hands up in the air in mock surrender. You rolled your eyes and walked over to where Steve and Bucky were standing; talking about a beach that they remember when they were younger.

"Oh, Shiruken's here." Bucky said, grabbing Steve's attention and pointing at you. You laughed and slung an arm around both of their shoulders. Bucky tensed a little but was otherwise calm. Steve just relaxed into it.

"I thought I told you to call me (Name)?" you replied, twisting your head your head to look at Bucky. He tapped his knuckles against his head with his metal arm and shrugged his shoulders.

"Guess 98 is jus' too old for the ol' noggin'." he joked, using a wavery grandpa voice. You fucking lost it right then and there, to the point that they had to support your weight when you nearly slumped over.

Darcy comes running over and doesn't even bother with wondering why your slouched over and laughing. She takes your hand and pulls you away from the boys,( _which if they didn't trust Darcy, they wouldn't have let her take you so easily_ ) and drug you over to the water fall.

"Girl, we have to swim, it's so hot I'm melting!" she shrieked, dramatically shrinking into a ball in the sand.

"See, I'm melting!"

"Alright, fine, hold on a sec, okay?" you smile and reach down to the hem of your (F/C) shirt that say's _"Life's a Beach"_ and pull it up over your head, groaning when it get's caught on your shoulders.

"Gah! Someone! It's got me! Heeeeeeeeelp!" you shriek in mock horror, and you squirm viciously, attempting to wriggle your way out of the stupid cover up. Now your favorite (Color) Bikini clad-body is on display, and little did you know, as he watched your beautiful, barely covered body squirm, Bucky just realized that he needs to thank Steve for dragging him here.

When Pepper finally comes over and relieves you of your "attacker", you hug her and dramatically swoon.

"Pepper, you've saved my life! Anything you need, I'l do it! And I mean... ANYTHING." you whisper in a some-what sultry voice, and you hear Tony shriek from his spot underneath one of the umbrellas.

"(Name)! Back away from my woman!" he acts like he's gonna throw a tantrum and you back off.

"Aw, Tony, are you afraid that she's gonna leave you for little old me?" you taunt, quirking an eyebrow and posing with your hands on your hips. Thor, Clint, and Bucky all loose it at that point of the conversation, hearty laughs tumbling from the male avengers chests.

Tony just flips you the bird and lays back against his red towel.

"(Name)! Jesus, for an assassin you sure are slow!" you turn your head to find Natasha taunting you from the water, and without giving her a second to react, you flipped yourself into a cartwheel, and bounded off into the water. You remained underwater as you swam closer to Natasha. When you saw her foot , you grabbed it and pulled her under, and up emerged a very pissed off looking Natasha when you let her foot go.

"Now who's slow, _Black Widow_?" you playfully sneered and Natasha splashed water at you. You splashed back.

"Ugh, alright, fine, _Shiruken_." she continued the playful bantering and you both ended up splashing each other until you're absolutely sure that half of the pool is up your nose.

"Truce! Tr-*cough* Truce!" you manage to yell out, coughing some water out as you pleaded, Natasha slunk back into the water and laughed at you, before pointing at Bucky, who was currently swimming while looking at you, but once you caught his eye, he dove under.

"He likes you. I think he likes the suit I picked out for you too." she smirks, and gave you a wink. You blushed and kicked your legs out.

"Oh, hush, you look so much hotter in your suit than I do mine." you stated, hoping that you had successfully diverted Nat's attention away from the whole "Bucky likes you" thing.

You have had quite the crush on him, and you blushed and babbled like a hormonal schoolgirl when anyone mentioned him. Right now, it was kind of hard to hold your composure when you could see Bucky's corded muscles slowly being revealed as he pulls out of the water, his wet hair escaping from his bun...

Your sapped back to attention when Natasha speaks again with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Yeah, thanks hon, I know I look hot, but you're looking pretty damn rocking in that suit of yours." she reached back and attempted to playfully smack your ass, but being in the water, it just came out as a woosh of water and a light pat. You giggled and silently cheered as you had successfully changed the topic.

"I don't really like Clint's suit, it doesn't seem to suit him very well." you smirked mischievously, and awaited her reply. Without even looking at Clint, she argued with your accusation.

"What? I think it looks great! It nicely shows his torso, so you can see his abs, and it grips in the right places so you can see that amazing a-" Natasha cuts herself out of her dream-like state and gives you a death glare.

"I hate you."

"I love you."

"I don't like Clint"

"Really? You sure seem to be a real fan of his ass."

"(Name), I could drown you so easily right now."

"But you won't, because you love me."

"Fuck off"

"Ah, what is it you midgaurdian's say? "You two battle as if you were two-halves?" Thor came swimming up to the two of you, his booming voice making you jump slightly. His damn voice always scared the shit out of you.

"Fight like a married couple?" Bruce tried, passing by and over-hearing the conversation. He has chosen to peacefully float on a purple innertube, rather than swim like the rest of you. Thor shook his head enthusiastically.

"Aye! Thank you, brother Banner!" Thor nods at you two and swims off towards Jane, who has been happily listening to Darcy talk about how cool this one cat that she saw yesterday was.

You looked around and saw Tony and Pepper necking it on the beach towel under the umbrella.  Bruce still happily floating away on his innertube, the green swimsuit he was wearing contrasting against the purple. Natasha had gone over to Clint to talk to him about something, and they were both laughing at something Clint had said. Steve was hanging out with Bucky and trying to reteach him the rules of "Marco, Polo" and Jane was now happily conversing with Thor and Darcy.

You just decided to do different water tricks, deciding to practice them as everyone else was distracted. You pulled off back flips, front flips, did a hand stand closer to the shore, and just had fun until you were so tired that you were sure that if you tried to do one more hand stand, that you would drown.

Time to hit the shower and head to bed.

When you walked into the bathroom, you were about to hurry up and dash out when you realized that someone else was already in the shower, when you heard a soft groan emit from behind the fogged up glass of the door.

"Fuck..." you heard the voice and couldn't tell who it was, until you saw the metal arm glimmer against the light. Knowing Bucky, he barely ever made noise, and you felt a twinge of deep concern. Your womanly instincts kicked in and you took the few steps to the shower door and opened it without much thought and swooped in to make sure that Bucky was okay.

You stopped in your tracks and slapped a hand over your mouth when you saw Bucky's forehead leaning up against the back of the shower wall and stroking himself in tune with his groans. You felt a certain warmth wash over you, and no, it wasn't the water, but you felt repressed lust budding to the surface.

All of those nights that you lay in bed, bringing yourself to bliss with the wild fantasies that always featured him...

The little touches, hugs, and playful cheek kisses...

All that you have ever wanted is right in front of you, naked and willing, and now could possibly be your only shot.

You walk up behind him and place a kiss against his neck, a nearly run out of the shower when he throws his head back, but you relax when all he does is close his eyes and moan.

"(Name)... christ..."

You were surprised to hear your name fall off of his lips, but that only served to fuel your lust and you reached a hand forward, trailing your hand down past his "happy trail" and taking his swollen cock in your own hand, stroking it in tune with the movements of his own hand.

He doesn't know that you're really in there with him, he's just thinking that he's having another fantasy, only this one being much more vivid. He swears that he can feel your hand stroking him, your plush lips kissing his neck, and he swears that he can hear your soft, labored breathing. That's when he takes a moment to realize that he's not moving his hand anymore, and his cock is still being stimulated. He snaps open his eyes and presses you against the wall, slamming both of his arms to either side of you to form a cage.

"Who the fu-(Name)?" he gasps and looks at you aghast, kind of freaking out at this point. You shivered and took your hand off of his member, realizing that you were still holding it, and swallowed audibly.

"Yeah? Hi-err...I saw you w-were in the shower and d-decided that- since I needed one anyways.. that we could-um, save water....and stuff..." you mumble and if your hands were free, you would smack yourself in the head. Way to go, you just made yourself look like a babbling idiot in front of your crush. Probably thought that you were a total perv too.

"Save water? What-were you just?.." he motioned towards his leaking member and you nod, averting your eyes quickly. He let's go of you and you think he's about to kick you out and shame you and all of those horrible things...

Only to shriek when you find yourself slammed against the shower wall, breasts pushing against in protest and face turned sideways. You don't pay mind to those things though, when you feel him press his body flush against yours, and you suck in a breath. You were excited, and scared, and horny, and all of the things that could happen just sent a tingle throughout your entire body that you could't help the soft moan that escaped you.

"You know, it's an amazing turn on that you went up against the Winter Soldier. You went straight up to me and stroked my cock. I could have snapped your neck right then and there... Bucky cooed, stroking a palm over your back, sliding his hand down lower until he rested it on your ass.

"But, y-you didn't." you murmured, wishing that hand would just go lower to where you needed it. He nodded and kicked your legs apart firmly. Not enough to injure you, but enough for you to get the point.

_I'm in charge._

You shiver at the dominance and close your eyes, nearly choking on your own spit when you felt something prod your entrance. Particularly metal. You gasped as it delved into your core, pressing up against you most secret of places.

"Hm, you sure are wet, (Name), did I do that to you?" he asked in a demanding tone. You shook you head in agreement and shrieked when you felt a stinging pain against your ass, and you realized that he had just smacked you.

"I wanna hear you say it." he groans, now pressing his member slightly into you, lining up with your entrance.You brace your arms against the wall, preparing for his first thrust, and nearly scream in frustration when you don't feel it.

"Who's making you this wet,(Name)?" he asks again, in a too calm of voice. He growls slightly and pokes a little further in, and retracts again, and you finally give up.

"Y-you are." you whimper, and you let out a whine when you finally feel him begin to ease in, and he pressed his face into your neck.

"Good girl." With those word of praise, he slams into you, and settles withing your tight cavern. You hiss and kick out, clenching your teeth together as you try to relax.

Bucky just continues to mutter soft praise into your ear while rubbing soothing circles against your back, trying to ease your levels of pain. You nearly slap yourself when he reminds you of something.

"Listen, I know it hurts an' all, but can't you heal? Would that take t-the pain away?" he nearly fumbles over his words as he feels your walls contract around him, hissing as they try to push the intrusion that is his cock out of your body.

You manage a little smile and you huff, "Oh yeah", and you focus on the injury, only realizing that that wouldn't be too good of an idea. When Bucky sees the blue wisps disappear, he whispers to you again.

"All better?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I can heal, not take away the pain, all I would be doing is reforming my hymen, and that would make it hurt even worse, 'cause you'd have to break it again on the way out.

"Oh, yeah, got it." he sighs and presses his head into your neck, and starts to kiss the skin. You sink into his feather light touches and finally feel that your ready.

"Go ahead." you whisper, and he seems to get it, because he pulls out of you gently, just to push back in, you both groan from this action, and you buck in response to his thrusts.

"Holy, fuck- Bucky..." you reach a hand up to wrap into his hair, and tug lightly on the strands, causing him to emit a groan and to bite down on your shoulder, increasing the speed of his thrusts.

"Say my name, doll" he finally let's go of your shoulder and continues pounding into you, his rhythm not faltering in the slightest. You move your hips around and gasp.

"B-Bucky!" you hiss, feeling yourself getting closer to an orgasm. Bucky groans and mutters a few "fucks" as he twists his hips in different angles, as if he were searching for something...

"BUCKY!" you screech when he hit's a spot within you that makes you see hot, white light. He leaned forward to kiss your temple and whispered in your ear, more to himself than to you.

_"Still- still got it..."_

You threw your head back, nearly resting it on his shoulder, and cried out when you felt his metal hand cup your mound, two of the fingers moving to stimulate your clit.

"Fuck, there... right....fuuu- you groaned, biting your lip to attempt to silence yourself. You ground your hips up against him, and bucked your body forward to press further against his hand. All of this stimulation, his hands rubbing you, his lips kissing you, his cock pounding into you, was all too much, and you came.

"Shit! Oh god, Bucky! Buck....yessssss" you hissed and whined, and you twisted around in the pure bliss of your orgasm, and that sent Bucky over the edge as well, and he came, hissing your name through his teeth as he continued to stroke himself with your contracting walls.

Eventually, you two actually got to the point that you decided to use the shower for its actual purpose, and get cleaned up, and you were surprised to be thrown over Bucky's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"I can walk, you know!" you playfully swatted him on the butt and giggled as he went into his room and shut the door with his foot, before laying you down onto the bed gently.

He walked over to his small dresser and pulled out a t-shirt that he had packed and threw it at you as he went to find a pair of boxer shorts.

"Pfft, you couldn't walk even if you tried." he slyly threw back at you and you glared at him as you slipped into the t-shirt, watching as he put on his boxer shorts, before coming to lay in the bed with you.

"You know, for someone who's code name is " _Shiruken_ ", your attempt at a death glare is rather disappointing." he looked at you and raised an eyebrow, as if he were daring you to disagree with him.

"Yeah, well, for someone who's code name is " _The Winter Soldier_ ", you sure are real easy to sneak up on in the shower." you argued pack, and happily crossed your arms over you chest as you figured that you had won the conversation.

"I love you, (Name) I really do."

"Love you too,Bucky"

"G'night"

"Night" you repeated, and you snuggled into him, enjoying the warmth that his body radiated. You closed your eyes and let sleep wash over you, deciding that this was already a pretty awesome vacation.

~Extended Ending ('Cause you guys seem to like these) <3~ Tony walked into the bathroom and found it very amusing that yours and Frostie's bathing suits were laying in a heap a the bottom of the shower, and he bitched as he picked them up, hanging his suit on the bar and going on about how he's such a fucking mother-hen these days...

He let out a rather un-manly shriek when he picked up your bikini top.

Steve came rushing in, wondering why the hell he screamed, and was slightly frightened to find him holding your bikini top from earlier.

"Um-Tony?" he tried gently. Tony looked up at him and threw the article of clothing at Steve, before shrinking up into a ball.

"Frostie and (Name) fucked in my shower! MY SHOWER! THERE'S JIZZ EVERYWHERE!" he hyperventilated and rocked himself, and at that point, Steve just left and decided that he'd ask Buck about what happened in the morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I think that was pretty good! I hope you enjoyed! Lemme know in the comments! My birthday is on June 24, so it's today! Or tomorrow, wherever you are in the time zones. So, I have given you guys the gift of my writing! Haha! Love you! Stay beautiful my lovelies!


	13. Running off to Switzerland (Bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is another request! I told you I would do them! You and Bucky are in a relationship, and your brother, Tony, does not approve. (Originally, he was supposed to be your dad, but I changed it, sorry :). Let's see how this turns out....^.^ Requested by the lovely NaomiNeko (Also, thanks to a lovely reader, it is now fixed as needed! Thanks you, Pucca25 !)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too keen to the locations in Switzerland ,or the language, but I used French. But I'm really trying. So, if I mess up, I am not purposely being disrespectful to anyone who is Swiss or comes from Switzerland. Thank you!

"Tony! Why can't you just leave us alone?!" you frantically yelled out. Your older brother,Tony Stark, had just spewed his thoughts on you dating Bucky, and they were anything but kind.

Bucky was rude ( _"He called my suit a fucking tin-can!"_ ), he wasn't good for you (He's was a deadly HYDRA weapon, just-what, 2 years ago?), he eats weird ( _"Seriously? How can you stand the way he chews?"_ ), his hair is too damn long ( _"With his hair that long, you might as well be screaming "I'm secretly a lesbian!"_ ), and any other excuse that he could come up with to deter you. Which would never happen, because you love Bucky with all your heart, but Tony is just about as hard to shut up as it is to get a cow down stairs.

"Tony, why can't you just **accept** it?" you asked, looking at him pitifully. This isn't the first time that you guys have fought over one of your love interests, but never have you two fought **this** badly. Things were fine until you had announced that you were dating the ex- assassin, but after that, Tony outright turned into a dick. Even more so than usual.

It was all too hard to ignore the elephant in the room after Bucky kissed you in the kitchen during lunch, when Tony outright grabbed you by the arm, and drug you to the other room, where the "problem" was finally addressed.

"It's not right, he's older than you, and you've just come into adulthood, you shouldn't be playing around with just _anyone_." he crossed his arms over his chest, and that trademark smirk painted over is face, thinking that he had won the argument. You quickly returned fire, shooting a quick quip his way.

"I am YOUR sister, though, aren't I? You play around with just about anyone that says "hi" to you!" you retorted, now also, crossing your arms over your chest, and painting a smirk onto your own face, as you awaited his response. The rest of your teammates always claimed that the two of you were basically twins, in the ways that you both were stubborn, and never did know when to shut up. Sadly, both of you couldn't argue with the obvious.

"(Name)! Jesus, why can't you just _fucking listen for once_ in your life?!" he yelled, and shriveled inward slightly, feeling the pain in your heart, and held back the tears that were threatening to fall. Rather than make a snappy retort, or scream until your face turned blue, you simply ran for the elevator before he could even react, and whipped out your phone, texting Bucky quickly while you waited until the doors slid open, revealing your floor.

"I'm leaving, pack and meet me in my room in 10 minutes if you wanna come with." you texted and shoved your phone in the pocket of your jeans before grabbing a bag, and heading towards the bathroom to shove in your toiletries.

~~~~~~~~~~Le time skip brought to you by Loki~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were gazing out one of the plane windows, drifting off as the movie "Airplane" ( _how ironic_ ) played through your headphones softly. You felt a hand slide into yours before entwining the fingers, and relaxed at the feeling of Bucky's warmth. You two were currently on a plane, heading straight to your chosen destination- Switzerland. There was no reason in particular as to why you were heading there, it's was just the flight that was leaving the soonest, and that was good enough for you.

"Hey, doll, why don't ya give me a smile, huh?" Bucky tried, rubbing his thumb soothingly along your knuckles. You did smile, but he noticed that it didn't meet your eyes. Didn't make them sparkle with glee like he is so used to seeing. This pulled at his heart strings, and he didn't want anything more than to punch Tony in the face for making you this upset. So, even though the circumstances weren't exactly adept, he proposed an idea that was enough to make you blush and giggle, just like he hoped that it would.

"Are you serious? What if we get caught?" you whisper-yelled, giggling under your breathe as Bucky wiggled his eyebrows, and looked at you endearingly. He leaned in and gave your lips a soft peck, before whispering against them, again.

"C'mon, all we gotta do is sneak back in there, and-" he paused as he waited for the plane attendant to pass by- "and then we'll get down and dirty" the left side of his lips quirked up in a smile and you laughed nervously again before realizing something.

"Did you just say "down and dirty?"

"Why yes, doll, I did."

"Way to go on catching up with pop culture, babe."

"Thanks, now, you in or out, in or out, in or out?" he repeated, heavily hinting to what the two of you were gonna do in the bathroom. You rolled your eyes rested them on his face, before sighing and giving a solitary nod. The thought of doing something so _scandalous_ , so _naughty_ , even though you were always the so-called "good-girl" of the Avengers, made your veins rush with adrenaline and your core pulse with excitement.

"You head on back there, and I'll be in just a minute, no one'll see me." he promised, and you knew that it was true. James "Bucky" Barnes could literally be right in front of you in one second, and the whole way in Russia the next, without even leaving a trace of his presence. He truly was, and still is, _a ghost._  Nowadays though, he mostly used his abilities to A. Help during missions, or B. (Mostly B) To scare the shit out of everyone in the tower. He's even caught you and Natasha a couple of times, and the two of you are both fucking trained for that kind of shit.<p>

So, you went on off, and had to bite your lip to hide the smile threatening to spread over your lips, because you were just supposed to go to the bathroom, like an innocent person, and innocent people don't smile when they walk into the bathroom. Luckily, the walk to the bathroom was uneventful, and when someone slipped into the bathroom, exactly a minute later, you startled slightly, but Bucky was quick to cover your mouth with his hand and reassured you that it was just him.<p>

"Alright, heh, how do we go about this?" you asked in a hushed whisper, nervously giggling as Bucky began peppering soft kisses along your jawline, before he came to your earlobe, and gave it a little nip before lowering his voice in a husky tone.<p>

"Just like we are, baby doll"

You bit your fist to stifle a yelp when he picked you up by your hips, and placed you on the edge of the sink. You wiggled expectantly and watched as he pulled away, so that he could make quick work of his clothing. When he got your text, he went to his room an slipped on a hoodie over his green t-shirt, and quickly pulled on his combat boots before he went to pack. Now he was stripping that hoodie off from his body, and you couldn't help but smirk as a little bit of his perfectly, sculpted abdomen came into view. He couldn't take off more than that, just in case, but he took the hoodie off because he didn't want to become overheated.<p>

You decided that all you'd need to do is slip your shorts and panties off, and you did so, flicking them by the toilet and hoping to God that the floor was at _least somewhat clean_. 

This had to be quick, and you both know that, so Bucky wastes no time before rubbing your clit in quick little circles for a few moments before he slid his fingers into you, quietly moaning at the intrusion. You did gasp, but other than that, you stayed silent as he moved his fingers around inside of you, scissoring them slightly to help ease you open a bit. You were dripping wet, and blushed crimson every time that you heard a small squelching sound come from inside of you whenever he moved his fingers in a certain way.

Finally, after he'd deemed you ready, he pulled his cock just over the elastic of his boxers, and slipped easily into you, your velvety walls hugging the intrusion gratefully as you let out a soft moan.

"Fuck, yeah- Buck" you hummed, and Bucky just shushed you by sealing his lips over your own, swallowing your moans of pleasure greedily. He rolled his hips into yours gently a few times; to create a rhythm. When he had finally done just that, he started rocking into you, gripping your hips and definitely putting his super-soldier strength to use. You didn't know anything but pleasure in this moment, as he just kept pounding into you, nothing more than slight grunts passing through his lips every time he separated them from yours to breathe. His pelvis rolled against yours, and you rolled your head to the side, basking in the feeling of his cock hitting against your sweet spot with every deep thrust into you.

"(Name), christ, you're fuckin' beautiful, look at you- ughn!" he stifled a grunt by biting into your shoulder, and for some, odd, messed up reason, the pain only mixed sweetly with the pleasure and made you jolt, shivers running down your spine and you were pushed that much closer to the edge. Literally.

Bucky stopped when he heard you cry out a almost quiet "stop" and he worriedly scanned you body for any possible injuries, and concern and hurt were written all over his face when he met you eyes again.

"Shit, m'sorry 'm so fucking sorry! Where'd I hurt ya?" he started to pull out but you just made a desperate noise and pushed him back in with the heels of your feet. You laughed nervously and looked to the side, really embarrassed. You put your hand on is cheek and he leaned into it heavily, wanting to show you affection, and you smiled, shushing him before he could protest anymore.

"Buck, I love you with all my heart, so just shut up for a few seconds- I'm not hurt, but...' you paused, nibbling the inside of your cheek nervously as Bucky earnestly waited for your response.

"But?" he tried, raising an accusing eyebrow.

"My ass is stuck in the sink" you laughed, and after a moment, Bucky managed a laugh too, before he reached down with his flesh and metal hand to help pry your rear from the curve in the sink, and groaned heavily when the action caused him to sink deeper into you. Your eyes rolled slightly and you rolled your hips against him, and after a minute, you two had managed to regain your earlier rhythm.

"Nghn-close..fuck!" you hissed between clenched teeth as Bucky reached down and began rolling your clit between two of his metal fingers which-that bastard knew that you got off on seeing that hand, and you were finally pushed into bliss, throwing your head forward and nuzzling into his neck as he pounded into you six,seven,eight more times before he finishes inside of you, hissing out your name in such endearment and love that you couldn't help but lazily kiss your way up his neck, before he pulled out and handed you a wad of toilet paper, so that you could clean yourself off.

You slipped out of the bathroom, and glanced over someones shoulder to see their phone, and you were pleased to find that you had only been in there for a total of 7 minutes. You took your seat once-more, and now, thanks to Bucky, you were much more relaxed, and let yourself slip into sleep.

~Another time skip-let your imagination run wild <3~

"Oh my, it's absolutely beautiful!' you exclaimed. You were in Geneva, Switzerland, and were currently holding hands with Bucky, while looking at the famous "flower clock". It was truly a work of art, the face of the clock made out of beautiful red tulips with white roses poking through and outlining the edge of the complete circle. Smaller circles surrounded it, one filled with red morning glory's and another a mix of white, dark pink, and light pink poppy's finishing another, creating the perfect fluctuation of color.

"Yeah it's pretty spectacular, never had anythin' like that back in my days." you snuggled into Bucky's side, just as a short, blonde man came up in front of the two of you, and sheepishly looked at Bucky before gesturing towards a basket of flowers that he was holding and spoke.

"Une fleur , pour la belle dame ?" (A flower, for the beautiful/pretty lady?) he husked out, his voice slightly wavering, hinting that he was just barely finished with puberty yet. Bucky paid, and spoke in a voice as smooth as silk.

" Oui, merci , elle va l'aimer." (Yes, thank you, she'll love it.) the man nodded and walked away, looking for another couple to offer flowers to. Bucky placed the little rose into your hand, and the two of you shared a passionate kiss, not caring who saw.

~ Time to head back to the tower- it's been two weeks~

You dreaded coming back to the tower, but as soon as you walked in, you remembered why you loved living there so much.

It wasn't because of the lavish living space and expensive dinners, or the AI system always doing whatever needed done for you, the real reason was because this was you home, and everyone in the tower was your crazy, fucked up, loving family.

As soon as you walked in, Bucky trailing behind as he drug the bags from the taxi, Tony ran up to you, and hugged you so tightly that you could feel the arc reactor pressing into your chest. When he finally set you down, he apologized profusely (something Tony has never done- even when you were younger and he stole your favorite camera to use for parts of a new machine that he was making) and explained that he just wanted to protect his little sister from being hurt. You let a few tears slip when Thor came rushing in upon hearing your voice and bellowed a loud

"(Name)! You have returned!" before throwing you up in the air and twirling you around in a bear hug so tight that you were pretty positive that a rib broke. Of course, everyone else heard HIM and followed after, letting you and Bucky know that you were both surely missed, and that they were glad to have you back.

You felt Bucky wipe a few tears off of your cheeks before wrapping an arm around you waist before you let everyone know just how much you love them.

"You guys are fucking awesome, I love you all so fucking much!' you yelled, smiling happily as your normal routine picked up, and Clint answered nonchalantly.

"Yup, we know- we love you too, and I already know that i'm fuckin' awesome." Clint hissed as he received a slap upside the head from Natasha, and she turned to you also, slipping out of her usual terms and actually hugged you, squeezing you like she was worried that vanish in a second. And that made you feel bad, even worse than you did before, because that's exactly what you did, you'd vanished from their lives, taking Bucky along with you, and didn't even say goodbye.

Tony threw his fist in the air to perform a fist-pump and yelled out "To the living room, where all the alcohol will be drunk!' before running to the living room, and dragging the rest of you with him, Steve happily chatting with Bucky and trying to get details from his best friend. Natasha was walking in tandem with you, and was trying to do the exact same thing prying you for all the juicy details.

This-this is why you missed being home, with your beloved, fucked up family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was enough for you guys. If you've read a recent comment, you'll understand that this month has been hectic! I'll be updating a lot more frequently now ;) I seriously, posted this when I was done writing, so there's probably quite a few mistakes, working on editing it-haha! Tell me if you guys liked it! I love comments, and you guys know that I always respond to them with lots of love <3 Love you all! Stay beautiful my lovelies! 
> 
> Here's the picture that I went on- hope I described it well enough for your taste~
> 
> http://www.ville-geneve.ch/monuments-lieux-interet/patrimoine-monuments/horloge-fleurie/


	14. Studying is boring (Natasha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha's trying to study, and you will not have it ;) This is a college AU! Hope you enjoy, lovelies!

_You kissed her cheek, her jaw, her neck, and gave a small nibble to her collarbone, suckling the pale skin earnestly, tasting a slight hint of her strawberry body wash and a zest that was **all** her._

"(Name), stop, I'm trying to study." Natasha said in mock annoyance as she highlighted another line in her textbook with a bright, orange highlighter. You inwardly cringed as you watched the marker glide across the paper, staining the print with bright, happy orange. They usually sat, un-disturbed in a small wire cup on the edge of the desk, only being used when needed. Those were her highlighters, and the last time you'd used them, you found shreds of your favorite shirt in the dish disposal. Since then, you'd reserved yourself to the yellow ones, which were also, sitting in a small, wired cup, at the edge of the desk.

"But Naaaaaaaat! That's boring!" you yelled childishly, rolling your eyes and attempting to resume your task of seducing her when she shot you with a glare, before rolling her eyes and sighing. "You, (Nickname), are absolutely insatiable." she playfully tsked at you when you grabbed her breast through her night-shirt, silently whispering "honk", like the mature,refined, lady that you are. She sat up and slid her hands down your sides until they rested on your hips; picking you up and settling you on her lap. You giggled and squirmed around until you were comfortable, and Natasha shushed you by sealing her lips over your own. You let out a little gasp, and closed your eyes, inwardly smirking with the pride that you were getting what you'd wanted.

The kiss was exciting, unexpected, and absolutely perfect. Her lips slid over yours, and you moved your own in tandem. She slid the tip of her tongue along your bottom lip and didn't wait for your response, just took what she could and selfishly claimed your warm mouth. You hummed in response and wrestled your own tongue with hers, fighting for the dominance that you knew you'd never win.

You unconsciously ground your hips down and reveled in the groan that Natasha released. She returned the favor and soon, both of you were working each other over in the chair, your hips frantically trying to match Nat's impatient rhythm as she released your lips for air, leaned up, and peppered kisses along your collarbone, hands now greedily tugging at the hem of your shirt. You reach your arms up over your head and let her pull it from you, your breasts out in full view since you don't usually tend to wear a bra to bed. She watched as they swayed a little and reached a hand over to palm at them, causing you to throw your head back and moan lowly. You felt tremors of pleasure rushing down your whole body as Nat tweaked one of your nipples with her thumb and index finger, working it until it became a hard nub, causing it to protrude farther from your areola.

"Dammit, you're going to be the death of me, all I wanted to do was study for the history test tomorrow." she said as she continued playing with your pert breasts, absolutely mesmerized by how quickly that she could turn you on. You tried putting on the best seductive face that you could ever manage and disagreed with her.

"Mmm, you know you're going to pass anyways, so why not study some...anatomy?" you purred, and when you met Nat's eyes, you couldn't help yourself but to laugh at the pathetic pun you'd just made.

"Anatomy, huh? I already got that down, sweetheart, don't need any lessons to know where all of your little"- she paused and nipped right below your ear, smiling at the little moan that passed through your lips- "sweet spots are."

"Oh, really, now? Well then, I'd say that you're rea-" you and Natasha both froze when you heard a voice right outside your dorms door.

"Yeah, (Name) already passed it, I'm sure she can help you with-" Steve paused when he flung open the door, revealing a topless you on top of Natasha. _Well shit_. Skye just looked over at the two of you before she hurried up and went to cover Steve's eyes with her hand, but by then, he was already turning around and jogging away, before outright running into a sprint and yelling at the top of his lungs

"Nat and (Nickname) are dating!" which resounded in quite a few _"woot!" 's_ ( which you knew were coming from Clint and Tony's dorm) and James yelling " _Shit! Hold on, lemme get my camera!_ ". You jumped off of Nat as quickly as you could and covered your breasts, blushing crimson as you tried your best to regain your composure, and Skye just made a low whistle and walked out, winking at Natasha on the way.

You stood where you were, still covering your breasts, and listened to the lock on your door slide into place. You were officially mortified. One of your best friends, Steve Rogers, who you guys would call "cap" sometimes because he was always the one that reminded you guys about homework, studying, etc.,had seen you completely topless, whilst sitting on Natasha's lap. Now they all knew that the two of you were dating.

The two of you weren't ashamed of your relationship, you just didn't want to tell them yet. You knew that Tony wouldn't mean harm if he made a joke about it, but you were still working into accepting your sexuality. You covered your face with your hands and let out a small, pitiful sound, officially overwhelmed by how many lesbian jokes were going to be thrown your way. Plus, what if the group didn't accept you anymore? What if they were disgusted by that kind of stuff? You sobbed in inner turmoil and nearly shrieked when you felt Natasha slide her hands around your waist, whispering soothing words to you. "(Name)? Babe? It's alright, hey, shh, no no no- stop." she chided, wrapping herself over you like a Natasha- blanket, and hugged you tightly, kissing her way across your face until she finally pulled your hands a way and kissed your lips. You stubbornly didn't respond at first, but after a minute or so, you realized that you couldn't help yourself, and started kissing back, enjoying the warmth of her mouth.

Soon, the both of you were running hands amidst the other's body, fingers dipping into the waist band of night-shorts and smoothing over revealed skin. Natasha pulled away to breathe, and you found yourself following her lips as she pulled away, trying to reconnect them. She chortled and backed you up, until the backs of your knees hit the bed sitting in the far corner, and she pushed her hand on your chest, until your back met the soft (Color) comforter. She crawled up on top of you, eyes looking predatory and seductive.

"Now, where were we, hmmmm?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. You smirked and looked away, blushing, before looking at her with confidence and licking your lips before you spoke.

"You were about to ravish me."

"Hm that I was- now get comfy, 'cause you're not getting out of this bed until I've fully felt you've learned your lesson." she purred, and without letting you respond, she reached down and tugged your shorts down, working a hand over your mound and giving a firm rub. You moaned in delight and she slid up a bit to mouth at your neck, nipping slightly before whispering in your ear.

"I'm going to make love to you, I'm going to touch every little crevice and curve of your body, until your screaming with pleasure and dripping wet." she licked around the curve of your ear, and you giggled because it tickled, just a little. She sat up for a moment to pull off her shirt, before slinking back down your body slowly, until she was resting between your spread thighs.

She reached up and palmed your breast, fascinated with how quickly your nipple hardened, manipulating it to both of your satisfaction. Of course, though, you don't think that you could ever have your fill of Natasha, loving every sound she made and breathe she took. _She truly was an angel in your eyes._

She brought you out of your stupor by kissing up your left thigh, then once her lips brushed very closely to your most private and pleasurable of places, she shifted at the last second, and kissed her way up your right thigh. She continued this little pattern, driving you absolutely insane with lust. Every time she got closer to your womanhood, she tease you and shift so she was kissing either your thighs or your stomach, even kissing the top of your mound at one point. Finally, after what felt like ages of teasing and desperate keening, she spread you open with two of her fingers, before tracing her tongue up your slit in one long, flat line.

"Oooh, holy fuck, Nat!" you cried, your body humming with want. You arched your back high of the bed and had to bite your fist to stifle a cry when she licked you again, wrapping her arms around your thighs to hold you open as she fell into a steady rhythm.

She would alternate between long, rough licks with the flat of her tongue that started at your perineum and went up to your clit, and curling her tongue rigid before quickly flicking it against you, teasing you mercilessly. Every now and then, she would dip her tongue into your wet pussy, eliciting a sharp gasp from you each time before she would go back to dragging her tongue up in flat, rough licks again.

You could feel yourself growing closer, your walls fluttering sporadically. You gripped her hair and undulated your hips, desperately trying to receive the friction that you needed to reach your peak. You closed your eyes and threw your head back, feeling Natasha's warm breathe against your mound the moment before she would delve into your folds again, _and yes, fucking yes! A little more-just right there-_

"Nghyaaa!" you screamed pathetically, feeling Natasha move away from you, and you could feel the delicious release that had been building up fade away quickly, leaving you a horny, panting mess. You tried pulling her head back over to your womanhood, because just one more touch, and you'd fall into bliss. But, she pulled away, waggling a single finger and tsking at you, and dear god you must of died and gone to heaven because she was impossibly hot with her face shining with your wetness.

She got up on her knees and leaned over to open her nightstand drawer, and after some rummaging, she pulled out a curved, blue, double-sided dildo. Your mouth must have been hanging open in awe because when she tilted your head back up to her face, you felt it close with a small "pop", your lips wet and slightly chapped from all of the rough kissing.

"I've never used this; so don't laugh at me" she said, glancing down in a nervous manner before applying some lube to both ends and positioning at both your entrance and hers. She let out a cute little laugh and started sliding down along it, pushing it into herself and you steadily. Her laugh was cut off with a soft moan that escaped from her glossy red lips, and she made a small jolting motion so suddenly, that the dildo pushed farther into both of you, eliciting an ever louder moan from the two of you.

"H-how you doin'?" you asked her, feeling slightly worried that this was all too much for her, because her skin was sweaty and her hair was sticking in odd directions from your tugging, and hell, she looked absolutely debauched.

"Great-baby, fuck this is good!" she cried out, and you could only nod your head in agreement. For Natasha being an aspiring ballerina at Julliard, she sure had herself a sailor's mouth, but, so did you, so- what can you say? Plus, the dildo felt absolutely wonderful, the girth feeling perfect as the textured silicone rubbed against all of your sweet spots. You hoped that it was as good for Nat as it was for you. When you felt the sex toy being fully nestled into you, you tilted your pelvis up, and started rocking. Natasha did the same, and although it was somewhat awkward at first, the two of you eventually found a rhythm. Your could already feel your impending orgasm sneaking up on you, and you started rocking faster, which resulted in the two of you rubbing your clits against one-another.

"Nat- fucking hell!" you keened, trying to keep your voice low but failing miserably. You really didn't want anyone on campus figuring out- _oh wait, they already know. To hell with it_. you thought.

She must have sensed your impatience, because she began undulating her hips in fast, little motions, driving the dildo further into you and having the added pleasure and warmth of her body rubbing against your own, you came with a cry- screaming her name enthusiastically as you fucked yourself fiercely on the toy, and after a few more jerky, un-calculated twists of her hips, she came as well, before falling on top of you.

The two of you looked at each other and shared little kisses and gentle touches, embracing one another as you fell down from your high's. When you deemed that the position was getting slightly uncomfortable, she rolled over and slipped both ends of the toy out, before setting it down on the nightstand, deciding to clean it later in the morning. _Because dammit, it was cuddle time._

You laid your head on Natasha's chest, and she had her arms wrapped around you, and you'd never felt safer than when you were in Natasha Romanoff's arms. You were nearly asleep when you realized that you had a nagging suspicion.

"Nat?"

"Yeah?"

"Where'd you get the dildo?"

" _Psh_ \- don't worry about it."

"Okay."

You laid in comfortable silence for a little longer before you tried again, this time, a little more conserved about it.

"Nat- I want to try a new lube that I overheard Tony talking about."

"Yeah? What's so great about it? Plus, why are you eavesdropping on Tony, _again_?"

" _Psh_ -don't worry about it." you mocked.

"Well? Know where to get it?"

Ah, there was the question you were waiting for. You hid the wicked smile threatening to pull at your lips.

"He said- oh! At a place called Special Saloon? Salon?" you tried innocently, and you knew you had Natasha-she hated it when you stuttered.

"Special spaces?"she tried.

"Yes! It probably sucks though-oh well."

Natasha shot up, because you knew that she also wanted to try flavored lube, and gave you a snarky comment.

"Hey- that dildo I got from "Special Spaces" just had you screaming not 5 minutes-" she turned to you and sneered, before reaching over for a pillow and smacking you with it, harshly.

"You sneaky little bitch!" she mocked horror and continued beating you with the pillow, and you just laid there and laughed, taking the pillow-beating like a pro.

~Extended Ending~

Later that night, Tony snuck into your dorm through the window and snapped a picture on his phone- the two of you naked and cuddling, limbs entangled in a lovers embrace.

In time, this picture will have brought Tony Stark to more than 13 blissful orgasms until Steve found it and deleted it from his phone a week later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! I tried, hope you liked! Sorry if it feels rushed, I might come back and edit ;) Please leave comments! They inspire me to write and it let's me know whether or not you guys like my stories or hate 'em! Thank you all soooo much for over 600 kudos! You're all too sweet and I love you guys soooo much! I'm gonna be posting a lot more often now, already got 2 other chapters that are just about done ;) Stay beautiful my lovelies!


	15. Winter is coming (Bucky, obviously)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by the lovely Llama Del Rey, and I hope that all of you guys like it! <3

You can't be seeing this.

 

**No.**

 

You absolutely **cannot** be seeing what you are seeing right now.

 

Maybe you mistook your pain pills for something else, and they're fucking with your head.

 

That is **not** the Winter Soldier.

 

It can't be.

 

That is **not** the Winter Soldier sitting in that tree over there.

 

That person sitting in that tree over there is **not** jacking off.

 

That person who is most definitely **not** the Winter Soldier is **not** jacking off in that tree.

 

Even though it's clear as day that that's exactly what he, the fucking **Winter Soldier** , is doing.

 

"Holy fuck" you mutter, glancing around the snowy forest, and making sure that you have your footing in the tree that you're positioned in. It may be slick with ice, but your boots have got a good grip on the branch for the time being.

You can't help but hear a little voice in your mind going  _"Go on a solo mission in Norway, they said. It'll be fun, they said"_ and letting a small, humorless snicker fall from between your lips. True, nobody said that, but it's all you can do not to secretly hate whoever pinned you for this mission.  _Not Steve, you could never hate Steve._ Ever since you'd been dropped off somewhere near the Finnmarksvidda plateau, it'd been nothing but a pure pain in your ass. Yes, Norway is an inexplicably beautiful country, with beautiful scenery and culture, but when you weren't huddled up in a warm hotel with a full belly, or were trudging through 4 feet of snow and didn't know whether or not you were gonna fall through the frozen lake beneath it, it was a frozen hell.

You feel miserable.

You bet you look it, too.

Your pants were soaked the whole way through, from trudging through all of the snow, and your skin felt numb and tingly. You don't have to worry much about frostbite, since your suit is lined with the finest of heat savers, but they were a little **too** lined in your opinion, so lined that you actually swore that you'd rather lay naked in the snow and the -20 degree temperatures than roast to death in it. 

_But that isn't an option._

You have dirt stuck in places that dirt _just don't fucking belong_ , and you accidentally managed to fall down a crevasse on your way through the terrain. Luckily, that split second right before you would've fallen, you'd managed to drive your knife into the lip of the crevasse and swung yourself out of it, sustaining no more injuries than a sprained ankle and a small abrasion on your cheek.

At least you hoped that it was just sprained, but the ugly swelling and small _"crack"_ sound it made when you accidentally moved it said otherwise, but you just ignored it for the time being.

You roll up your sleeve to expose a small part of your arm so that you can pinch yourself, just to make sure that you aren't having a dream.

 _A particularly wet dream_.

You don't suddenly jolt awake in your bed or anywhere else by those means, _even though you had an inkling of hope that that was exactly what would happen_ ; your fingers just form two half-moon shapes in your skin and turns it a blotchy red. You scoff and roll your sleeve back down, the chill of the falling snow melting on your skin was starting to nip at it worse than your nails ever could.

So, now that it's established that you aren't dreaming, you focus your eyes more on the Soldier. He's but a few tree's away, but it seems that he hasn't detected you yet, with him being **preoccupied** and all. You briefly consider whether or not you should get the fuck out of there, but once going over your few options, it becomes pretty clear that staying exactly where you are is your safest bet.

If he hasn't heard you yet, than he most likely won't as long as you don't make any more sound than necessary, which is scarce. Honestly, the only sounds that you seem to be emitting are the small huffs of breathe that you're taking, a little puff of white following each exhale.  _Which means that your breathe is warmer than the air, damn._

He surprisingly makes no sound himself, except for the soft, slick "squelch" sounds that his hand makes when he twists his wrist on the upstroke, and the tiniest hitch in his breathing when he finds himself a certain method that provides a plethora of pleasure. It wasn't like you had anywhere else to go, so you settled in and watched the show. 

He uses the most simple of methods, but you can't help but be mesmerized by the _up, twist, down, up, twist, down, up, twist, down_ motions of his strokes. He continues this, and you can't help but try and imagine what he's thinking about. A pretty dame from the '30's that he's somehow remembering? A saucy dancer from his war days? Or maybe, despite contrary belief, a thin, stubborn headed blonde? _Now wouldn't that be a handsome sight_ , you can't help but think after that little image runs through your mind.

You're lost in your own little world, a small slimmer of pleasure warming your groin, when you're jolted by a sound much louder than all of the others he's produced so far. When you look, it's certainly an amazing sight to behold. He lets out a guttural sound, one that almost sounds like a growl, throwing his head back against the bark of the tree, as his hand pumps his cock a few more times and suddenly he's spurting streams of cum from the tip, making a mess of his still pumping hand.

If that didn't make you wet, than shit, your libido must be fucking **shot**.

You can't help but let out a small, rather unfeminine sound when you shift a bit and feel the bark digging into your ass. Your suit may be great and all, but it was no match for sharp tree bark, and of course you'd managed to sit on what could most possibly, be the most jagged tree in the fucking world. You're not entirely sure if what gave you away was the sound you'd made, or the fact that you were practically eye fucking him as he came down from his climax. All you know is that one moment, he's sitting in that tree with a small flicker of peace flashing his features, and the next, he's ripping you away from your branch.

 _It was sharp and all, but damn, don't take me away from my branch,_ you thought humorlessly.

It seems that he must have miscalculated the trajectory of the fall, because when you two fell, he didn't get up. He looks like he might be passed out, but you're not gonna piss around when you have the chance to escape.The breathe was knocked out of you when you'd made contact with the hard ground, and you _can't fucking breathe, shit, shit SHIT!_ But you get up and try making a run for it. 

That idea was quickly deterred though.

When you made only four pounding steps, your ankle made a much larger cracking sound, almost as if in protest, and you were sent to your side on the chilled ground screaming. The adrenaline was pumping through your veins still, and your thoughts were only running with _"run, you fucking idiot, run!",_ but you can't, and it's the most terrifying thing that you've ever experienced by far. You hear a grunt from behind you, and you know for certain who it is. You resort to trying to crawl, your elbows and knees bruising and slipping on the ice below you. He grunts and grabs your ankle, _your now most definitely **broken** ankle_ , and it hurts, _my god, it fucking **hurts**  _and you feel dizzy. You've never passed out before, and you're not about to start now, but then the soldier is **dragging** you by that ankle, and _holy shit I'm gonna-_ and then you're retching your small ration of what SHIELD likes to call food on the white ground beneath you- and everything goes away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You wake up, and the first thing you do is jolt, because the Winter Soldier is holding a hand over your face, but you calm down when he just swipes a wet cloth across your face. You're kind of stuck in a daze as he gently cleans your face, and you're thankful because you can literally **feel** the dirt and grime being lifted from your skin. You try to speak but only manage to get a rough syllable out before you're sitting up and coughing. The soldier cups your face and brings a cup of water to your lips, and you gulp it down, thinking that it's the best water that you've ever tasted, even though it's just melted snow. When that's done and over with, you cross your arms around your knees and sigh, now being able to thanks to your throat no longer being dry.

After the awkward silence has overtaken the dainty room, _which, how in the hell are you even here? ,_ he looks over to you and provides you with a small smirk, one that isn't quite what Bucky Barnes used to wear, but one reminiscent of it.

"I knew you were watching." he mutters, just loud enough that you could hear it. You just kind of open your mouth to respond and leave it hanging, since you can't manage to form words at the moment.

"Close your mouth before I make better use of it." he chides, and you look at him, and he's still go that smirk on his face, only it's getting bigger, and his eyes are just a little bit darker, a little bit, hungrier, and you can't help but shudder, and throw him a smirk of your own.

"Oh trust me honey- I can make it worth your while." you retort, and really, you have absolutely no fucking clue where that came from, but you're guessing that the fact that you thought you were gonna die earlier is making you think _"Fuck it, live a little"._

He makes a small scoffing noise and chuckles at your remark, and then he lifts the thin excuse for a blanket off of your body a bit and you're blushing, because you're naked as a newborn underneath it. Then you're blushing even harder because, obviously, he's the only one that could have undressed you, and then you're trying to grip at the sheet like your life depends on it.

"Hey! Stop it! I'm just wrapping your ankle!" he harshly whispers, and you still hold the blanket to yourself like it's a life raft, but you let him pull it up to your leg. 

You wince when he first touches it, but then you're biting your lip to hold the other sounds in when he starts wrapping it. He briefly mentions that he's already "set it to the best of his abilities", and that "might not mean much, but, sorry if I was the reason you broke it". Before you know it, it's fully wrapped, but you are pleasantly surprised when he starts rubbing your calf.

"What are you doing down there?" you ask, quirking an eyebrow. He shakes his head and then he goes back to rubbing it, eliciting a small, almost inaudible sound of pleasure to escape your lips.

"Jus' rubbin' the surroundin' area. It'll help ease the pain. Bet it smarts real good." he chatters, and you can't come up with a response because, holy shit, is this the Winter Soldier or Bucky?

You decide that you'd rather not provoke him, so you don't call him anything for now. You still don't know whether or not he plans to kill you. Although, wouldn't he have done it by now already?

You relax yourself a little bit more and wiggle a bit to get comfortable in the small bed that you're in. _Sweet mercy, you're in a **bed**. _ He worked the muscles in your leg until they were lax and warm, and then he went to the other leg. You didn't question it, because, honestly, how often is it that someone willingly gave you a massage without you having to beat them or pay them?

You swear that his hand slips up just a little bit higher up your leg, so that he's massaging your thigh, but you don't pay it any mind, just kind of enjoying the warmth of his large hands on your body.

You let out little moans of appreciation, nothing particularly provocative or sultry in your opinion, but just enough to show that you're enjoying the massage that he's giving you. Apparently they were a little too much for the assassin, because next thing you know, he's cupping the side of your face with his other hand, and then he's kissing you. Still not stopping his ministrations on your leg.

You hesitantly move your lips against his own, trying to get a feel for them, but then you're noticing that his lips taste faintly of chapstick, and that they're slightly chapped, and you _love_ it. Your breathing hitches just a little bit when he licks your bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance, but you deny him entrance, wondering how long that you could play dominant in this situation.

He surprises you though, and rips that dominance away from you when he moves his hand farther up your leg, and applies pressure to your swollen clit.

You gasp and buck your hips involuntarily, and then he's delving into your now open mouth, mapping out the new-found territory with his tongue. You beat yours against his, figuring that you'd never get another chance to do this again, and you fully comply. The blanket has slipped a bit and so your nipples are rubbing against his rugged chest with every having breathe when he settles himself on top of you, keeping his weight off of you with his right arm, and massaging your womanhood with his left one.

 _I'm being pleasured by Bucky Barnes metal hand_ you think, absolutely thriving in everything that is being done to you.

Eventually, breathing through your noses isn't bringing enough airflow to either of you, so you separate, Bucky peppering small kisses down your neck.

"Oh fuck, Bu-" you stop yourself right there, not knowing whether or not that it was okay to call him that. He assures your concerns though, and plants a kiss to your collarbone before slipping one of his digits into your womanhood.

"It's okay, I-I don't mind it." he stutters out, and you moan in response, running your hands along his scarred shoulders and back nonsensically. When you brush against the inflamed, pink scarring on his left shoulder, he moans, and bucks his groin against your own.

"Hah, y-you like that, Buck?" you ask, leaning up a bit to run your tongue around the scar. He shakes his head yes, latching himself onto one of your nipples and then he's jolting his hips into yours again when you give his shoulder a little nip.

"Fuck! That's, yeah- your.." he moans, you interrupt him with a shush.

"(Name)..." you mutter, laving your tongue around his shoulder and tasting the small tang of iron from the metal of his arm. His lips leave your nipple with a small "pop" and then he's kissing his way back up your body, and initiating another kiss with you. He slips his hand away from you and you're groaning from the loss of contact.

"(Name), that's a pretty name. Perfect for a doll like you." he lovingly murmurs, and you blush, yet again, because not many men talk to you in such a way. _Well, save for Tony, but he's a little more... explicit._

_"(Name)! Get your fine ass over here! I need help with this!"_

_"Tony, you can just kiss it 'cause I ain't doing shit."_

_"Don't mind if I do, sweet cheeks!"_

All memories of Tony are washed out from your thoughts though when Bucky is pulling himself off of you and unzipping his slacks, revealing his rather impressive manhood to you.

"Don't need no saw, just split me in half with _**that**_." you mutter, biting your lip and very obviously checking him out.

"What?"

"Ummmmm, inner monologue broke free, don't mind it, did I spoil the mood?" you inquired, shrugging your shoulders a bit awkwardly.

"Not in the slightest, doll. I find it rather endearing that you compare my cock to a powerful tool." he thanks you, and you smirk, grabbing him and lining him up with your entrance, which causes him to let out a small gasp.

"Then put it to work, soldier.

"Yes ma'am."

With that, he sinks himself into you and moans, his throbbing member sheathing within your velvety walls until he reaches the hilt. 

 He fills you completely, leaving no room for the imagination. He gives you a few moments to get used to his length, but then he's pulling out, and entering you again with a rough thrust.

"Oh **_fuck_**!" you cry out, bucking your hips up into his own. His metal arm is propped up beside your head, keeping his full weight of of you, and his flesh and blood hand is gripping onto your hip, a slight bruise forming in it's wake.

Each thrust that he provided causes the rough sound of skin slapping on skin to echo in the small room, creating a small tune in tandem with your flurry of moans and the occasional grunt from him. 

When he hits a certain spot within you, you can't help but let out a little squeak of a moan, your walls fluttering around him a little more erratically. He slows himself down a little bit and twists his hips, seeking out that little patch of your walls. When he found it, you let it be known.

 

"Auuuuuh-!" you moaned out, an airy gasp leaving your lips when he smirked and focused on that spot. He groans out his own response, his voice dropping an octave an laced with lust.

"You like that, (Name)?" he groans, pounding into you a little quicker as he seeks his release. Your moans and cries for more drive him to delve even further into you, if that was even possible.

"Y-yeah, _auuuhg"_.

"I wanna hear you say my name." he grunted, his thrusts driving into you so hard that you slide up the bed with each and every one. 

"Bucky...."

"Again."

"Bucky!"

"I want the whole damn world to know w-who's fucking you right now!"

 **"Bucky!!!!"** you scream, voice nearly turning into a whine at the end. 

The burning in your core is building up to an almost unbearable level. You know that you're close, and you try desperately to hold onto the feeling, because you don't want it to end, but at the same time, you're chasing after your long awaited release with fervor.

The coil finally gives out, and you shudder, your whole body arching away from the bed. You close your eyes and try biting your lip, but after proving to yourself that that idea was futile, you allowed your moans to flow freely from your mouth. You thrash lightly, throwing your head back against the bed as he rides out the waves of your orgasm. He gives a couple more thrusts, grunting louder than he had been before, and then he's shoving his head into your neck, groaning in your ear as his member twitches and pumps his seed deep within you.

When you finally manage to gather your breathe, you both lay there, taking the other in during your post-orgasm daze.

You look up at the soldier, who's eyes had grown heavy with exhaustion. You smile at him, cupping his cheek in your hand, and he tilts his head so that he can kiss your palm with sweet, loving pecks.

You two were silent for the time being, and then you closed your eyes to rest again, because, well, you were exhausted before, and maybe having hot and sweaty sex wasn't the best tool for recovery.

So, you close your eyes and let yourself drift off into nothingness.

 ~ Extended Ending~

"(Name)!"

"What?!"

"What do ya think you're doin'?!"

"Walking...?"

"Nu-uh! Jus' hold on a sec (Name)!" 

Bucky comes over in two strides and then he's holding you bridal style. You scoff and swat his arm playfully.

"I can walk you know!" you groan, rolling your eyes in mock annoyance. He just pecks your nose and start heading towards the rec room, where you were originally planning to go.

"You got a broken ankle, and I like the excuse to carry you. So just shut up for once and lemme take care of you."  he scoffs, and your lips crinkle into a smile, your eyes gleaming with happiness. You utter a reply into his (Color) jacket languidly.

"Yes sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this felt rushed I'm sorry hope you guy still liked it though. 
> 
> Did anyone notice my magic joke? No? Okay, I'll just show myself out...
> 
> I am so so so so so sorry, my lovelies! Just, so much is going on, and I have had a wee little bastard called "Writers block" sitting on my head for like the past month. Thank you to everyone that has ever commented, kudo'd ( Let's all pretend that's a word) bookmarked, subscribed, read, ect.! I cannot tell you how much I love and appreciate all of you! Love you! Stay beautiful my lovelies! Comments are immensely appreciated! <3


	16. Good 'ole 83 (Tony)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " She's Good 'ole 83!"
> 
> "TONY!"
> 
> OR
> 
> When Tony uses the periodic table to label your sexuality.

There was this one time, that you and Tony had gotten drunk together.

You were pretty fucking hammered, and with hard whiskey running through your veins, you opened up your big fat mouth.

During this lovely time spent together, the two of you had a heartfelt conversation where you drunkenly told Tony about all of your girlfriends.

After you pleaded for him to keep your secret, he now uses it as a firm form as blackmail.

 

**Apparently, today was the day that Tony was gonna use it against you.**

 

"(Name)! Come on!" Tony whined. You were all huddled about, playing a dangerous game of truth or dare. Of course, drinking was involved, and you were thankful for this as you tossed back another shot of liquor. So far, everyone was rocking a pretty decent buzz, but Pietro and Thor were the most entertaining because they were laughing at everything and anything that moved. At this particular moment, they were absolutely enthralled by a fly that had managed to get into the common room; pointing at it and making loud buzzing noises in between laughs.

 "Tony, no!" you shook your head violently, refusing to do what your (now) boyfriend asked.

 "It isn't that hard of a dare!" he retorted.

 "Tony, I am not going to get naked and jump rope with my shirt." you sighed, groaning and looking over to the couch when you heard a snicker from Bucky.

 "Oh, c'mon doll-" he drawled, words slurred a bit from the alcohol in his system- "I certainly wouldn't mind it, hell! I'll even do it with you! You know- chivalry and all that." and with that, Bucky was standing up and undoing his belt, attempting to slide his jeans down his hips at the same time, much to Steve's horror.

 "Buck! You can't just- BUCK!" he yelled, attempting to stop his metal-armed friend. Steve tried to wrangle him back into his clothing as he stumbled about the common room, belt halfway undone and pants strung taut across his knees. You all burst into laughter, watching a drunk Steve attempting to get to an even _drunker_ Bucky before he attempted to do exactly what you had been dared.

Bucky argued with " Chivalry, Steve! Chivalry!" and you were wheezing at that point, a small voice in your head hoping _desperately_ that Tony forgot about whatever he was planning to do.

 But underestimating Tony always ended badly one way or another.

 He got the most sinister grin on his face before he was rubbing his hands together, a small glint of mischief in his eye. _Or was that always there?_

 "I have a proposition for you, _(Name)_." he offered wickedly. You raised an eyebrow, eyeballing him suspiciously. Steve had finally convinced Bucky that " Stripping is not an act of chivalry, Buck." and had him sitting back on the couch, pants slung low on his hips. 

Whether or not Bucky agreed with Steve was still undecided.

"And what would that be, Tony?" you  probe, propping a hand up to rest under your chin, looking at him coyly.

His smirk got even wider.

_Shit._

"You can get out of the dare if you do a truth-"

"Shoot" you interrupted, already knowing that this can't be as bad as being naked in front of the rest of your beloved  crew.

"Alright- what is your sexuality?" he asked malevolently, and you could have sworn that all of the blood drained from your face, but that was undeniably untrue, because you were blushing so fiercely that you would have put a cherry to shame.

"I-I um, pfft. No one cares about that..." you try to wave your hand as if you could swat the question out of the air, and now everyone, even the completely drunk Thor that was earlier enraptured by a fly, was watching you intensely.

"Alright everyone! Since (Name) is being a pussy, I'm just gonna play 20 questions! Here's your hint- she's good 'ole 83!" 

"TONY!"

"She's what now?" Steve tried, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. You covered your face with your hand and hoped to God, Satan, Odin- _hell you didn't care who answered your prayers at this point-_ that no one would be able to figure it out.

"83! What element on the periodic table is in group 15, and has the atomic number of 83?" he looked around excitably, licking his lips as if he was _tasting_ your anxiety. He got very odd looks, and even Natasha was slightly stumped, rooting through her brain for the possible answer. You're inexplicably relieved that Bruce opted to stay in his room, because he would've had Tony's desired answer within _seconds_. Tony looked flabbergasted.

"C'mon! I'm practically giving you guys the answer! Why do I surround myself with you brutes?!" he chatters, swiping a hand across his forehead in annoyance and, really, _**he's** the one who's annoyed?!_

"Bismuth?" Bucky tried, and if he wasn't a super soldier/ex-assassin, you swore that you would have killed him. You glared at him intently, letting him know very clearly that you had malicious intent. He lifted his hands up in defense, curling just the slightest bit closer into Steve's side. Tony jumped with glee and clapped.

"Oh you brilliant boy, you!" he praised in a childish voice. You had long ago began slamming your head against the glass top of the coffee table, and you don't know what else to do except hope for a swift and painless death.

"How the fuck did you know that?!" you hiss, face looking complex and confused. Bucky awkwardly rapped his knuckles against his metal arm.

"Um, I've been looking at all the different metals on the periodic table and just- yeah..." he mutters quietly, and you could've sworn that you saw Steve glare at you from the corner of your eye. Just for a second, though. You resume your task of slamming your head against the table, having the desire to knock yourself out from the blunt force of it.

"Anyways!" Tony yells, "Now that winter over here figured it out for all of you oafs, am I going to have to spell out what it means, too?"

Everyone shakes their heads yes, except for you, who is almost positive that you've begun to form a hairline fracture in the glass panel with your incessant banging.

"Well, class-" he begins in a high-pitched voice- "today we are going to pronounce "Bismuth". Now say it with me!" 

"Tony, I swear to god that I'll leave your ass" you threaten. Your protests are ignored, however.

Your protests are ignored, however.

"Bye-"

"smuth"

"Wait, Tony that's not how it's pronounced you're putting too much emphasis on the-oh." Steve stops himself, finally understanding.

"Oh?" Tony encourages with a smirk.

"Well, I mean, it's not polite to assume things but I'm guessing that you're referring to the term "bisexual?"

"Ding ding ding! Such a smart boy you are!" Tony leans over and squishes Steve's face as he praises him. Steve swats at his hands with a grimace.

"Wait? (Name's) bi?" Natasha asks, and all of a sudden the room erupts with questions towards your sexuality.

"Have you ever fucked a girl?"

"Are you sure you're bi?"

"I haven't even seen you with anyone in the past year!"

"I thought you liked guys, though?"

"So are you into threesomes then?"

"Which gender have you done more things with?"

"Why would you hide something like this from us?"

"Everybody shut the fuck up!" you scream. Everyone suddenly stalls, most of them halfway through asking another question.

"You all wanna know so bad? Well, here we fucking go! I'm bisexual! I've fucked girls AND guys! I am attracted to both genders! No, I am most certainly not into threesomes! Just because I like both doesn't mean that I want both at the same time! I've fucked more girls than guys, okay?!

And yes I have been dating within the past year. Want to know their names? Allie, Michael, Stella, and Chris! Just because I don't flaunt my sexuality in front of you does _not_ mean that I'm _hiding_ it from you!

Fuck! Tony has had 3 guys up his ass that we _know_ about, and nobody says a fucking word! But god forbid if I like a little pussy every now and then."

With that final statement and a frustrated scream following after, you stalked away. You swiped your arm across your eyes to remove the film of tears that had been building up, and drew in a shaky breath.

Everyone looked at each other, before all eyes finally fell on Tony.

"Yeah yeah I'm going," he grumbled, shuffling towards the direction that you'd left.

 **                                                                  
**

Heaving another sob as quietly as you could, you rolled into a tighter ball. You'd run off to one of the less used common rooms, and were curled up on one of the burgundy couches.

 You were absolutely pissed, feeling frustrated and ultimately betrayed. Tonight had been a fun, carefree, night up until Tony had dropped that bombshell. Now everyone thought that you had been lying to them, and better yet, they felt like you didn't trust them. Which is a fucking crock of bull because you'd trust all of them with your _life_. 

 You were so immersed in your sorrows that you hadn' noticed anyone entering the room until a rough hand encased your shoulder. Gasping, you spun around to find the asshole himself behind you.

"What are you doing here, Tony," you hissed- partially because you were pissed, and partially because you were trying your damndest to hide the tremble in your voice. You brought your arm up to wipe the snot and tears that you knew were on your face, and looked up at him.

"(Name), I... I'm sorry." he stated plainly. You pulled your eyebrows together and squinted at him, almost positive that he had ulterior motives. Tony wasn't someone who just upped and _apologized_. Most of the time, when he'd piss someone off, he'd just shrug and make a snarky remark whenever they'd demand an apology.

But he just _gave it_ to you.

 _Willingly_.

"What?" you asked, aghast with his sudden change in demeanor.

"I said that I'm sorry, (Name)." he repeated. Pulling your phone out from your back pocket, you tap the recording app nd hold it out towards his face.

"Hold on, say that one more time for me, Tony."

"Come on, (Name). I'm really trying here." he huffed. He knew what you were trying to do; you were trying to record him apologizing so that you'd have your own form of blackmail to hold over his pretty little head.

"Nu-uh. After that little stunt you'd just pulled in front of the whole team- I deserve a little something," you demanded. You crossed your other arm across your chest and looked at him determinedly- which was quite the feat considering that your face was still red and stained with drying tears.

Taking your phone from your hands, and holding it up in a dramatic Shakespearean-like fashion, he does exactly what you asked for.

 _But better_.

"I, Tony Stark, declare my sincerest apologies to (Full name). I do hope that she'll forgive me despite being a huge ass."

You're nearly in tears again when he finishes his dramatic scene- instead now they're from laughter rather than frustration.

"So, was that good enough?"

"Tony..." you started.

"Yeah?"

"You're an ass."

"Oh-"

"Come here." you entice. He sat down beside you on the couch and took your face in his hands. He leaned in towards you but stopped midway-looking into your eyes to figure out whether or not you were okay with being intimate right now. You let out a small huff of a laugh and meet your lips with his, closing your eyes and just trying to ignore all of the other emotions running wildly through your mind.

The two of you fall into your usual rhythm as your lips move together, but you soon realize that that's not what you wanted. You wanted something-different, something that you could channel your anger through. Focusing on the intense frustration that was still clouding your mind, you lean back and roughly pull Tony on top of yourself. He removes his lips from yours and looks down at you curiously, but before he can ask any questions you pull him back down with a fist in his hair.

If the aroused groan that emitted from him didn't say anything, then the boner digging into your inner thigh certainly did. 

When the two of you had sex, it was usually him that was in control, deciding whether or not your lovemaking would be fast and rough, or slow and sensual.

Well, tonight he was in for a little surprise, because you were going to get exactly what _you_ wanted tonight.

You bite his bottom lip and suck it into your mouth, drawing a rough groan from his throat. You let go of his lip and let it snap back him before you wriggle your way out of your shirt and bra. He looks down at your heaving (small/medium/large) bosom in appreciation before ducking down and drawing a nipple into his mouth. A string of hushed moans leave your lips as he works your nipples into hardened peaks; nipping at them individually before resuming his sucking.

Getting tired of his slow and languoured pace, you reach down and wring a hand into his brown hair; roughly pulling him off of your chest with a "pop". He looks at you bewilderedly until you start to tug on the belt loops of his jeans. He got the hint quickly enough and stood up so that he could slip his pants off. He kicked them to the side while you made quick work of your own pants- thankful that they were easy to slip down your legs. You knew where this was heading, and so you slipped off your (F/C) panties as well.

Standing up and grabbing the collar of his shirt, you kiss him. You back up to the wall until your pressed flush against it, and Tony- the genius that he is- slides his hands around to cup your posterior and hoists you up. You instinctively wrap your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist- smirking with the knowledge that you were about to get fucked up the wall. 

 _Literally_.

He kept one hand on your ass to support you and used the other one to grab a hold of his member. You mouthed at his jaw as he slicked himself up with your wetness. Once he felt lubricated enough, he slid it along your dampened folds until he found what he was seeking. You suck particularly hard on one spot of his neck when he finally thrusts inside of you, working his member against the tight walls of your heat.

You started rocking your hips from the get-go, letting him know that you weren't in the mood for teasing. He obliged happily, thrusting in and out of you at a hard-set pace. You shifted yourself just a bit to get more comfortable, and moaned when you found a whole new spot of pleasure deep within you. He grunted out a string of expletives as your walls massaged his throbbing member with every bump of this new found pleasure spot.

"Ooh, fuck!" you moaned. Tony took this as encouragement, and gripped your hips harder; using them as a leverage to slam himself back into you. The two of you stared at each other as he pounded into you, each other's breath ghosting across the other's face. 

You clenched around him as he pounded into you; bracing your hands against the wall in fear of sliding down it. Your back arched in the need to have your breasts touched, and Tony leaned in to pull a hardened nipple into his warm mouth. You mewled with the pleasurable sensation that it sent to your core, and brought up a hand so that you could rake your fingernails through his hair. You liked the way that it looked when you tousled it all up, it's your way of marking him as _yours_. 

Because even if he can be a major douche, ( _which he is, most of the time_ ), he's still the only man that you'll truly love.

"Oh shit, (Name)! You feel so fucking good, baby..." Tony praised you as his thrusts became more erratic, signaling his approaching orgasm. You're already getting close to your peak, and so yo wet your pointer finger with saliva and slide it down your body-seeking out your hardened bud. You reached your desired destination rather quickly, and rubbed at it vigorously as Tony fucked you relentlessly. 

With a few more deep moans and a sharp call of Tony's name, you came. You closed your eyes and slammed your head back against the wall with a thump as your back arched; pure pleasure coursing through your veins. You were so far gone that you barely even registered Tony's own release, only detecting it when he'd slipped out of your body, allowing it to drip down your reddened thigh's.

It took you a few minutes to come back down from your blissful state, and by then you were already laying back down on the couch, feeling spent and satisfied. Tony lay beside you, tracing unintelligible messages into your skin with swirls of his finger. The arc reactor glows brightly beneath the shirt that he'd never bothered to take off, and you reach a finger up to trace around the metal rim. He smiles sleepily at you and you smile back, scooting closer so that you could cuddle.

However, before the two of you went to sleep, you made sure to let him know that if he ever pulled that shit again, then you were dumping his ass.

But that's not how you phrased it, exactly.

"Tony."

"Mhm."

"Next time you pull a stunt like that in front of the team I will publicly rip your dick off and glue it to your forehead. Kapeish?"

"Kapeish, I'd rather not look like a saggy horned unicorn."

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter :3 ( I'm sorry I fucking suck at Tony lol but if I messed with this chapter anymore then I would have gotten pissed and deleted it soooo)
> 
> I know that this wasn't a request made by anybody, but instead, it was an idea I came up with on a whim. This chapter's main theme (bisexuality) is something very personal to me. I have actually received the questions used in this chapter( and more).  
> I recently got slashed for my sexuality by a (used to be) friend, and I wrote this in the hopes that anyone who gets negative responses towards who they are (gay, lesbian, bisexual, trans, asexual, genderqueer, straight, etc.) don't feel as alone in the world. Be proud of who you are!
> 
> Plus their's angry makeup sex with Tony, what more do you want?! :D
> 
> Thank you for reading! Love you all! Stay beautiful my lovelies!


	17. Whipped Cream Titties (Pietro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro's been awfully stressed lately, and so you figure, why not give him a special treat?
> 
> Or
> 
> A pwp fic that includes whip cream titties, cherry nipples, and a chocolate sauce stain that you're STILL trying to get out of the sheets.

You're scanning the various candies meant for impulse buys lining the shelves beside you when the woman behind the cash register speaks.

"Looks like you're making some sundaes!" she pipes up sweetly. You nearly jump out of your skin at the sound of her voice, and quickly spin around to look at her. She appears to be in her mid 50's, with her graying hair and deep smile lines, but what do you know, Bucky's 99 and he doesn't look a day over 30.

"What? Oh, um-yeah! Sundaes!" you stutter stupidly, plastering an overly-excited smile on your face.

_Smooth, (Name), smooth._

The older woman, whose name tag reads "Donna", appears to buy your poorly executed facade. She returns your smile, albeit smaller, and finishes bagging up your items. You pay, and she hands you your receipt, bidding you a good day with a wave. You mumble back a cheery "you too!" out of habit, and make your way back to your car.

You slid into your seat with an embarrassed groan, wiping your hand over your face in exasperation.

Dear god, bless that poor, innocent woman.

Here you were, buying various items to later cover your naked body with for your lovers pleasure, and she probably thought that you were hosting a children's birthday party or some shit.

The thought made you feel really dirty for some reason, and made you re-think your whole game plan.

_Should you do this?_

_Would Pietro even_ like  _it?_

_Are you going to make a complete ass of yourself?_

All of these thoughts and many more were racing through your head, and you weren't sure if you could _actually_ go through with this. Sure, the idea of surprising your boyfriend with a chocolate covered you seemed like a great idea when it was 3:00 am, but now that you've actually bought the supplies and were heading home to do just that, you weren't as confident with the idea as you were then.

Taking a deep breath, you decided that _fuck it, you only live once,_ and headed home.

Although it may seem silly to take a shower _before_ you covered yourself with classic sundae toppings, you figured that it'd be a better experience forthe both of you if you worked with a blank canvas. You made sure to shave nearly every inch of your body, ensuring that no unwanted hair would get in the way, because you did _not_   want to have to cut dried chocolate sauce from your pubes later on.

That thought made you shiver, and you sent out a silent prayer to any of those that had to experience such a travesty.

Now that you were all clean and smelling good, it was time for the, er- main course.You giggled a bit when you thought of that, and decided to file it away in that demented part of your brain that you blamed for your faulted personality. You know, the part that comes up with ideas like covering yourself in whipped cream and chocolate sauce.

That's the part that usually get's you in trouble.

Looking at the clock and realizing that you needed to get back to the task at hand, you tore the foil off of the bottle of chocolate sauce, twisted the lid off of the sprinkles, and popped the cap off of the whipped cream. Considering that you'd have to lay down flat on the bed until Pietro came home after you'd covered yourself with the sauce and cream, you decide that opening up the maraschino cherries now would be the best idea. You do so, and so what if you popped a few in your mouth? You bought them.

Now is the moment of truth.

You lay yourself down on the bed and put all of your items within reach, and mentally try not to psyche yourself out.

Tilting the chocolate sauce bottle down, you squeeze it gently, not wanting to accidentally squirt too much out at once and ruin your design. You'd never admit this, and you've made sure that no one else would either by scrubbing your internet history clean, but you'd looked up racy pictures of people covering themselves up with sweets-just like you were- and even found a helpful video or two.  

Mentally bringing up those pictures, you start drizzling thin lines just above your navel, using the nozzle to help you perfect the flower design that you were going for. Slowly leaning back so that you wouldn't chance messing up your design, you dot the sweet liquid around your nipples, eliciting a gasp from yourself when it chills against your skin. It hadn't seemed so cold when you were drizzling it on your abdomen, but it presented a pleasurable chill on such a sensitive area as your breasts. After you got over the initial arousal that it caused, you continued drawing a path up your body, decorating yourself as if you were a fine pastry. There were spirals encircling your nipples, a fine line of dots leading up your neck, and even though you were tempted to draw a mustache on yourself with the chocolate sauce, you instead opted to apply it to your lips as if it were a balm.

You snapped the cap back onto the bottle and laid it beside you, confident in your handiwork. Looking towards the clock sitting beside your bed, you notice that Pietro should be home any minute, and decide that it was an appropriate time to "top yourself off" with the whipped cream. Before you even let it near your nether region, you squirt a liberal amount into your mouth. You savor the creamy taste against your tongue and finally bring it down to your crotch, drawing a line of cream along your slit. The feeling is odd, but not unwelcome. You decide against squirting it directly _into_ yourself, because even though it'd be hot as hell to have Pietro _lick_  something out of you, it would _not_  be worth the yeast infection that would most likely follow. 

You might be a bit of a buzzkill, but it's your body, so anyone who says otherwise can fuck off for all you care.

Taking a small breath as not to disturb the design on your breasts, you dollop a spiral directly on each nipple, completely encasing the hard peaks within a cloud of white. Tossing the can aside, you grab the container full of sprinkles, shaking it all over your body in no particular order. You even pressed some against your chocolate covered lips, making it appear as if you wearing a rainbow colored lipstick.

As the final touch, you reach into the dish of cherries, _eat a few_ , and place two on top of your dolloped nipples.

There you go. You did it. You were officially covered in ice cream toppings.

You were also seriously doubting yourself.

 _What will he think when he see's you? Does the chocolate sauce look like shit? Oh god, what if he thinks it_ is _shit and bolts out of the door before you can explain?_

_That'd be grand- having your boyfriend break up with you over a kink that you didn't even fucking have._

_You know what? You're gonna go take a shower and pretend you never did this and-_

"(Name)! Where you at?" Pietro's voice pierced through your line of thought, completely disrupting your plans of diving into the shower and forgetting all about your little idea.

_Fuck._

'I-I'm in the bedroom, Pietro!" you hollered back. You could hear his footsteps coming closer to the bedroom as soon as the words left your lips, and you knew that he'd be there very shortly. You took a deep breath and closed your eyes, hoping to spare yourself from the impending embarrassment.

_Or so you thought._

Faster than you'd anticipated, you felt the bed dip, and a large hand smoothed itself over your calf.

"This all for me?" he asked, and when you opened your eyes, you saw that he was smiling.

"No. It's for my other Sokovian lover. Now shoo." you joke, laying on your sarcasm thickly to try and hide your shame. 

"Pfft. What a shame. Well, I'm sure this other lover wouldn't mind if I just had a taste?" he whispered low, tongue darting out just the slightest to lick his lips.

"I suppose just _one_ little taste couldn't hurt..." you slyly remarked, biting your lip out of pure habit as you awaited his next move. He leaned over you and licked a stripe across your candy-coated lips, pulling away with sprinkles dotting his tongue. He made a show of closing his mouth and savoring the taste of them while holding eye contact with you, upping your state of arousal.

After what felt like forever, he sat back up, watching your now heaving chest with enthusiasm. You sat up a bit in confusion, blinking owlishly.

"Why'd you stop?" you asked. He chuckled lightly and lifted an eyebrow at you, a devilish smirk gracing his handsome face.

"This is for your other lover, remember? I only get a taste." he replied slyly. He tried standing up, but you gripped his wrist and yanked him back down.

"Oh fuck you, Pietro. Now come over here and love me." you demanded. He rolled his eyes and leaned back over you, not wasting any time in pressing his lips against yours. You smiled into the kiss and tilted your head a bit to give him better access. He pulled back and nibbled at your lips softly, removing the candy from them completely. With the sprinkles now out of the way, Pietro starts kissing you more insistently, poking his tongue into your mouth and encouraging you to intermingle them. You gladly do so, and aren't surprised when you taste the sugar from the sprinkles still on his tongue.

 He pulls his lips away from yours just to press them against your heated skin, kissing and licking to gather the chocolate syrup on your neck. You shiver against his tongue's ministrations and close your eyes when he starts sucking dark blossoms in his wake. He shifted himself as he bent down to continue his path down your treat-covered body, and you desperately ached to have his body pressed against yours. Instead, he was hovering above you, keeping himself up so that he didn't get any of the sugary cream on his own skin.

He chuckled as he noticed the two cherries adorning your chest, and knowing how much you like them, he scooped them both up with his tongue, and fed them to you through a kiss. You giggled a bit yourself, but that soon turned into a sigh as he leaned down to attack your chest.

Small, obscene, sucking sounds reached your ears as he sloppily licked the melting whip cream from your breasts, his ministrations holding no finesse as he replaced the cream with his tongue. You'd gasp every time the tip of his tongue caught one of your nipples, his rough taste buds bringing delicious sensations to your hard peaks. 

"Fuck..." you breathed, digging your fingers into the sheets beneath you. His only response was taking your nipple into his mouth, going between sucking the firm nub and gently nibbling at it, eliciting small moans from you every time he scraped his teeth against it _just right_ and _oh_.

 He smiled into your fleshy orb and gave your nipple a final kiss as he put his tongue to work on your stomach, licking a path further down. You giggled a bit when he dipped his tongue into the hollow of your navel, and he teased you by nipping at the skin above it. You rolled your eyes and shoved a hand against his head, letting him know _exactly_ where you wanted him.

Instead of going straight for your pussy, he completely bypassed it and went for your thighs, making your legs tremble as he lavished them with licks and kisses. The chocolate that had once been there left a sticky trail in it's wake, meaning that in order for Pietro not to actually stick to you, he had to pay a lot of attention to your thighs to completely remove any traces of it. The teasing was unbearable, but it got you wetter then you've ever remembered being. You squirm impatiently as you desperately try to get his mouth where you most want it, and your pants rise to a higher pitch as he nibbles at the skin close to your core.

Finally, after what felt like hours of pure teasing, he slips his arms under your thighs and tuck them around your ass; giving each globe of your heat- slicked flesh a playful squeeze before leaning in to give a long lick along your slit. Your hips jumped at their own will from the sensation and you sighed in relief when he did it again, ending his teasing as he put his mouth to work.

You spread your legs lewdly when you feel his cheeks brush against your thighs, giving him better access to yourself. He gives you a sultry look and swirls his tongue around your clit, bringing the pearl out from it's protective hood. He latches onto it and gives it a firm suck, eliciting a breathy moan from your lips. You can feel him smirk into your folds, and you close your eyes and prepare for the ride.

His nose nudged against the apex of your mound as he lowered his mouth to your opening, making his tongue firm and fucking you with it. He dove in with fervor, licking into you like a man dying of thirst. His enthusiasm surprised you, and surprise surprise, it was an amazing turn on. He licked up all that you offered, and even went as far as forcefully swirling his tongue against your velvety walls.

You threaded your fingers through his silvery locks, and tugged his head whichever way to bring yourself more pleasure. He made a groan that sounded slightly pained, but you know that he loves the feeling of having his hair tugged liked reigns; his mouth being used as a tool for your pleasure. You tried to pull him in further by tightening your thighs around his head, but due to his hands underneath your thighs, you couldn't really accomplish more than desperate squirming. 

Pietro then dragged his tongue up to your clit, closing his lips around it and brushing his tongue against it in long, broad strokes. You moaned shakily as he paid special attention to your hard nub, and you brought a hand up to your chest to toy with your nipples. Every twist brought a delicious shock to your core, and only brought you closer to your peak. Pietro took note of just how close that you were getting by the way you were smasming, and snaked a finger into your entrance. He pumped it lazily in and out of out, the slide eased by your natural lubricants. Soon, a second finger was joined, stretching you for the third. 

By the time that he was pumping a third finger into you, licking around his own fingers and probing his tongue beside them, you were a wanton mess; moaning and gasping for more, arching yourself off of the bed and rolling your body into his touch. It was when his fingers brushed against that rough patch inside of you then really set you off though, and you were screaming expletives as you twisted your hands into his skin and came. You bucked your hips as you rode out the waves of pleasure flooding your body, and when you opened your eyes (which you didn't even know you'd closed) Pietro was hovering over you, smiling like the cat that got the cream.

"What're you smiling at?" you giggled, voice quiet despite the fact that the two of you were alone. His smile widened, and his eyes grew fond.

"You."

You shut up then, and blushed profusely. You'd expected some smart ass remark, and the intimacy shown through his face and words shocked you. Now, that's not to say that the two of you don't get all mushy-gushy on each other from time to time, but this felt different, like the two of you had just unlocked something. There was a definite shift within the two of you, and the only way that you could comprehend to make sense of it was to pull him down and kiss him.

The kiss is slow, Pietro's lips moving gentle and measured against yours, his tongue peaking out to swipe against yours, almost shyly. That shyness doesn't last long, though, as it quickly gets heated. Your fingers digging into the back of his neck, scratching your fingers through his slightly overgrown locks (you'll have to remind him to get it cut soon), his tongue sliding over yours and nipping at your kiss-bruised lips.

Pulling away to catch your breathe, you gasp as he reaches down to line himself up with your entrance, slipping himself in with little hesitation. You bring your legs up to wrap them around his waist, and grip his arms tight as he starts off with a few miscalculated thrusts. It only takes him a minute or two to get a rhythm going that works for the both of you, your walls wrapping around his girth easily from your previous orgasm. 

"Fuck me, Pietro!" you whined, encouraging him to go faster. He doesn't play around, no longer having any patience to find his own relief, and grips your hips for leverage as he begins to _pound into you_. Your muscles clench around his length, making _him_ moan guttural as he slams into you.

“God, you feel so fucking good, (Name)” Pietro says through gritted teeth. You nod your head to affirm that he's making you feel good too, and twist your body to help him hit that spot inside of you and 

"Mmm- _fuck_!" you moan, eyes going wide and breathe coming out in short pants. Pietro nods his head yes, like he's agreeing with your onslaught of pleasure, and steadily begins to roll his whole body into his thrusts.

Everything has narrowed down to nothing but Pietro. The way his body is bent over yours, how his cock rubs against all the right places within you, how his fingers dig into your hips, holding you tight, possessive. It's everything yet it's not enough, you feel like a whore, needing him to _"go faster, oh fuck please"_ and needing to feel him use you, feel his cock pounding  _"harder! C'mon c'mon fuckfuckfuck"._

You're crying out expletives, stringing your sentences so quickly that they turn into words. There are no pleasantries as you buck your own hips down as best as you can to fuck yourself back on his hard cock, meeting him for each and every thrust. You almost feel like you can't breathe, like the air itself is too dull to pierce the thick bubble that has surrounded the two of you. You don't mind though, actually, you welcome it, allowing the lack of oxygen to make you feel lightheaded and allow yourself to float. It's so hot between the two of you, hot friction between your bodies making sweat bead along your skin. 

You look up at Pietro, and see him looking straight back at you, pupils wide and lids heavy as he rocks in and out of you. His hair is slicked from his sweat, as he's been affected by the heat created by the two of you as well. He's panting with exertion, chasing his need to come with his whole body. 

You can feel your orgasm growing, that familiar burning in your abdomen building to such a crescendo that you feel like you'll be engulfed in the flames. You move your body with his, frantic to reach that blissful euphoria that comes with an orgasm. You're chanting little "auh auh auh"'s every time he slams you back against the mattress with his punishing thrusts. He answers with his own little grunts, guttural and dying in his throat before they can leave his lips.

Pietro, presses into you and doesn't pull back out, just grinds his pelvis against yours as his cock swirls inside of you. In this position, his balls rub right against your ass, and his navel mashes against your clit.  It's the most delicious feeling, feeling so close to one another, practically being one- and that's what sends you off.

You tense around him, your walls clamping down around him spasmodically as waves of pleasure wash over you. You go completely silent as your mouth drops open, eyes rolling back into your head. You're silence doesn't last long, finally letting out an absolutely _wrecked_ cry from your reddened lips. Pietro's still moving, fucking you through your orgasm as he achieves his own, thrusts becoming erratic as he comes deep inside of you.

When the two of you finally ease down from your climaxes, coming back down to earth, you smile lazily at each other. He pulls out of you, leaving you feeling empty, but satiated, as he rolls to your side, cuddling you to him. It takes a few minutes for you both to get your breathing under control, and when you do, Pietro chuckles.

"What?" you giggle, endorphin's making you feel light and happy.

"Not that I'm complaining-"

"That's an awful way to start a sentence." you interrupt. He rolls his eyes and clamps a hand over your mouth. You lick his hand playfully, but he keeps it over your lips to silence you.

" _Anyways"_ he drawls " What on earth gave you that idea? To cover yourself in candy like that?" he looked at you curiously, finally taking his hand off of your mouth so you could speak.

Not really knowing any better answer, you smile and look at him.

"'Cuz I looooooove you." 

Pietro rolls his eyes and pecks you on the lips.

"I love you too, (Name)"

 

****

 

 After 3 washes, and two spray bottles of bleach, you and Pietro finally admit defeat to the chocolate stains, and buy new sheets.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the late updates! My only excuse is liiiiiiife. Anyways- what'd you all think of this one? This was a request, and I honestly had a lot of fun writing it since I haven't really received any food kink requests, so it was different! I don't kink-shame my lovelies, so throw whatever you've got at me! (Well, I do have some hard limits, like watersports and shit, lol)
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr! It's the exact same username as on here, and it even has a picture of me, so if you ever wanted to know what I look like... Pretty much all you'll find on there is writing/drawing tips, gay stuff, story updates and lists, and lot's of Stucky smut hehe. Plus, my ask box is open!
> 
> Please comment! I love 'em! Just like I love all of you! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Stay beautiful my lovelies! <3


	18. Forgotten Lunch (Steve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic bliss and shower sex with Steve :)

"Rebecca!"

"What?"

"Get out here and eat your breakfast! You're going to be late!" you quickly remind her for the fifth time.

It's only moments later when your sleepy 11-year-old shuffles into the kitchen, obviously having just woken up. You take the egg that's been warming on the stove and slide it onto a plate, setting it and a glass of apple juice in front of your groggy preteen. 

"Did you have a good sleep, honey?" You ask, preparing the mixture for scrambled eggs for your much younger daughter, Caroline.

"Mmmhmm" she mumbles, pouring herself more apple juice from the jug on the counter. You figure that that's all you're gonna wrangle from her, and go back to fixing up breakfast for everyone.

Having to feed a super soldier and his children was not an easy task.

Right when you were beginning to wonder what was taking said super soldier so long, he appeared, a half-asleep 5-year-old on his right hip.

"Well, she's definitely your kid." Steve mutters, a small huff of a laugh and a yawn leaving his lips as he sets Caroline down beside her sister at the table.

"Whatever made you decide that?" You tease lightly separating the eggs and plating them for the little one.

"Because she's quite the fighter when it comes to -"

"DADDY!" she calls out insistently, nearly knocking down her glass of milk, but her sister had just managed to catch it at the last second.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" He turned to look at her over his shoulder and was already reaching into the fridge, knowing exactly what she wanted.

"Mama forgot the ketchup!" She yells indignantly, like it was the worst crime that one could ever commit.

Which to her, it kind of was.

"Sorry hun, I'm a little busy. Daddy'll get it for you." you say just as Steve is setting down the bottle of ketchup for her, and she lets out a squee of delight as she drenches her eggs in it. Rebecca looks in disgust, never having been a fan of dousing any kind of food with any condiment.

Steve came up beside you and nudged your hip playfully, whispering low so that neither of your children could hear.

"What's on your mind, (Name)?" He teased lightly. You glanced at him from the corner of your eye and could see the cocky smirk endowing his face.

"Only you, handsome." You teased in a sultry voice, making sure to bite your lip a bit in emphasis. He looked at you with such a fierce look of hunger that it made your loins ache with need, and-

Caroline then destroys the moment by yelling "Mama!" at the top of her lungs, angry since she didn't have your constant attention. She definitely got her father's lungs, with the way that she was able to screech louder than a banshee.

"Yeah?"

"Why were you and daddy making loud sounds last night?" she asks innocently, now suddenly intent on getting an answer from you.

"What sounds?" You play dumb, hoping that yours and Steve's bout of passion hadn't been overheard by your children last night. 

Your daughter, mind you, your 5-year-old daughter, who loves kickball and Dora, begins making the most horrific imitation of a moan that you've ever heard. Rebecca clamps a hand over her mouth as she nearly chokes on her partially chewed food- Steve running over to pat her on the back.

Your daughter finally stops making the noises as you and Steve stare at each other, a look of pure amusement and pure horror adoring each other's faces.

"We were um..." You bite your lip and blush as you remember spending the better half of your night with your face buried in the pillows, moaning out Steve's name as he pounded into you from behind. Steve's face also tinted a deep red as he cleared his throat, his adam's apple bobbing as he came up with the most unbelievable answer that could be used in this kind of situation.

"We were doing taxes."

You looked at him from the corner of your eye, your mouth gaping open slightly. Really? Of all of the things that he could have said, he chose _taxes?!_

"But why were you so loud?"

"When you're older honey, you'll learn just how difficult doing taxes can be" you lie. Well, not fully, considering that filing your taxes can be quite the bitch. Caroline doesn't notice the unevenness in your voice, and seeming satisfied with your answer, she slides out of her chair, toddling over to the sink to put her dirty plate in. Her sister quickly follows with a blush high on her cheeks, obviously trying to hide the embarrassment of having heard her parents doing it quite loudly the night before.

Poor kids.

After both of the girls were dressed and ready for the day, you sent them out to the bus, making sure to give them both a big kiss on the cheek and a hug to wish them a good day in their respective classes. 

You went back into the kitchen to clean up the mess left by the two, stuffing a piece of jellied toast into your mouth as you went about your daily chores.

You suddenly felt large hands slide up your hips, and you gasped, relaxing into their warm touch as soon as you realized that their owner was just Steve. You put down the wet sponge that you had in your hand and turned towards him instead, a smile clearly painted on your face.

"Taxes, huh?" You giggle, wrapping your arms around his neck as you look up at him. The residual water on your hands from your dishwashing soaks into his hair and drips down the nape of his neck, but he doesn't seem to mind.

"Yep," He matches your smile and get's a good grip on your hips to haul you hug. You giggle and wrap your legs around his waist.

"And we're about to do them again" he gruffs, sending shivers all throughout your body.

"Take me away, my prince." You joke, laughing as he damn near skips his way to the bathroom.

****

The shower had been running for nearly a minute before you're being slammed up against the tiled wall, Steve's lips pressing hard against your own. You press yours back just as hard, if not harder, and wring your hand into his blond locks as you feel his cock filling out against your stomach. 

"See something you like, soldier?" you tease, reaching down to take a hold of his thickening member. He moans and peppers kisses along your neck, sucking purple marks all along the length of it. His cock jumps in your hand when you finally get a good grip on it, and you can feel the heat pulsing from the veins as it's length throbs against your palm. Steve jerks into your touch, fucking his cock into your fist out of instinct as he cranes his neck to take one of your firm nipples into his mouth. You moan shakily as your (b/s) breast is engulfed by the warm heat of his mouth; his tongue flicking against your hardened nub in the most tantalizing of ways. 

 Removing himself from your nipple with a dull 'pop', Steve gives you a devilish smirk. He takes your hand off of his cock, and while you're opening your mouth to question him, he grabs your hips firmly, and with bruising force, turns your body around. You gasp at the sheer force of his movements, and are rendered completely helpless as he messily kisses down your neck, your shoulders, your back- and shoves his face right into your bared pussy. He gives it a few smacking kisses before licking wet stripes up along your slit, ending right as his tongue is about to pass over your puckered hole. 

"Fuhhhh-fuck..." you bite off a moan before it can resonate against the walls of the bathroom; used to trying to be quiet. Taking his beautiful mouth away from your cunt, he murmurs, "No need to be quiet, doll, the kids aren't here", before delving right back into your slick folds. You press a hand on the wall of the shower and give in to his tounges ministrations gladly. You're inner walls quiver and you moan when he sucks a swollen lip right into his mouth; massaging it with his plush lips and nibbling just the slightest.

Now that you know that you can be as loud as you want, you take full advantage of the situation. You whine, breathless and pitchy as Steve spits your spit-slick fold out of his mouth and goes right back to fucking you with his tongue. It's warm, and deliciously wet against your insides, and you felt so dirty as it wriggled deeper inside of you. His tongue makes a few relaxed swirls before it tenses and pumps in and out of you; much like a cock would. Steve hooks his tongue against the top of your pussy, and scrapes his tongue across every time he pulls out so that it makes a wet 'pop' sound.

"Shit, Steve, baby, that's so good." you chant, your words nearly colliding with one another as you near the brink. Steve hums into you as an acknowledgment of your praise, and your whole body shivers.

You arch your back to give him as much access as you possibly can, moaning wantonly as he licks into you with ravenous intention. You can feel yourself getting close, and Steve, having been acquainted with your body for quite some time now, lifts one hand off of your sides to fiddle with your clit. Rubbing in quick circles, along with the intense feeling of having Steve fuck you with his tongue, causes you to reach climax. You let out a sound that varies between a purr and a gurgle as your orgasm ripples through you, taking a hand off of the wall to wrench you hand through Steve's golden locks. He licks you through it, not even slowing down as you clench sporadically around his wriggling appendage.

He keeps on going even after your initial orgasm passes, and though you're sensitive, you roll your hips towards him. This continues until you alternate between pushing back against his face and twitching away from over-stimulation. He gives your lower lips one last parting kiss and makes his way back up your body; not even hesitating before he crooks your head gently over your shoulder and kisses you soft on the lips. Wanting better leverage on him, you turn yourself around so that the two of you are chest to chest, and kiss him lazily.

"Mmm, you make a swell breakfast breakfast, (Name)." Steve murmurs in between kisses. You hum in acknowledgment as you think about what he said, and, thinking that you couldn't have _possibly_ heard him right, you pull away.

 "What?" Steve smirks at your incredulous look.

"Did you just call me breakfast."

"Yep."

"..."

"I said you're a _swell_ breakfast." he defends.

"Well _golly_ , Steve. You're quite the sweet talker." you joke, putting on a horribly butchered brooklyn accent. He smooths his hand down your back and smacks you playfully on the ass, making you yelp.

"Just for my gal." Steve replies, and you giggle, blinking away some water droplets from the shower spray.

You're not sure who initiated it, but next thing you know, the two of you interlock with one another again, desperately stroking and teasing each other's skin. He gripped your thighs firmly, and hoisted you up, scooting you higher up the wall until your core was above his firm cock. Everything moved so fast yet so slow; like time wasn't something that mattered when the two of you were together. Keeping his footing sure as not to slip, he lowers you down, sheathing you onto his member. You gasp as you wiggle your body salaciously, sinking yourself further down onto him. He grunts softly when you're fully seated, and begins thrusting into you at a teasing pace.

Everything moved so fast yet so slow; like time wasn't something that mattered when the two of you were together. Keeping his footing sure as not to slip, he lowers you down, sheathing you onto his member. You gasp as you wiggle your body salaciously, sinking yourself further down onto him. He grunts softly when you're fully seated, and begins thrusting into you at a teasing pace.

 Keeping his footing sure as not to slip, he lowers you down, sheathing you onto his member. You gasp as you wiggle your body salaciously, sinking yourself further down onto him. He grunts softly when you're fully seated, and begins thrusting into you at a teasing pace; neither of you being in the mood to take it slow. You roll your hips back down to meet him, and use the shower wall for leverage as you quicken the pace.

Steve tightens his grip on your waist and pumps in and out of you faster, making you yelp. You twist your hips as you bounce yourself on him, making him grunt into your neck.

"Oh fuck, Steve!" You cry out as he really starts drilling into you, making your breasts jiggle vigorously with every fierce thrust. You lean your head back against the wall and extend your neck, offering it to Steve. He takes the hint and peppers kisses along it, sucking marks here and there in no particular pattern. You try your best to keep up with his hurried pace, grinding your hips against him to stimulate your clit against his pelvis.

You're nearly shaking with pleasure, howling every time his cock drives right into that spot within you; bringing you closer and closer to the brink. The steam from the water pounding against the two of you makes each breath heavy; your breath coming out in hot puffs. The water makes things slippier, too, making it difficult to keep your legs firmly locked around his thighs. Steve's hands are rough, though, so he's able to keep a firm grip on your body. 

"Shit, (Name). You close baby? You gonna cum? You gonna cum all over my dick?" Steve grunts out, pressing his face in the crook of your neck as he nears his own release. You can tell by the way he's talking, voice all raspy and filthy words slurred. He certainly isn't a prude, but he only really starts up the dirty talking when he's really close. You nod frantically, your body arching impossibly further as you feel that pleasant burn in your loins reaching an entirely new peak. 

With a hitch of breath and a few uncoordinated twitches of your hips, you finally orgasm. Your head taps against the wall behind you as your body sinks into the pleasure, all previous thoughts going into a lull as you finally let go. Steve's still pumping into you, prolonging your orgasm and making you whine from the overstimulation. When he finally joins you he does it with a low groan pressed against your neck, lazily pumping his hips as he rides it out. 

Steve gently lowers you down, both of you lax and happy from your vivacious romp. You lazily kiss each other, lips molding against one another slowly as the both of you calm down. 

When you finally part it's only because you can feel your mixed bodily fluids leaking out of you, creating an uncomfortable sensation. You laugh as you grab a washcloth and start scrubbing, blush rising to your cheeks when you squeeze your inner muscles and more cum dribbles out of you.

Both of you decide that it's about time to use the shower for it's intended purposes.

 

You're going into the kitchen to make you and Steve some popcorn when you notice the two pails on the counter.

"Fuck!"

"What?!"

"I forgot to give the kids their lunch's!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies! I'm sorry I'm taking so long to update! Please don't hate me :D 
> 
> I'm trying my best to update, but sometimes my brain just goes kaput :p Plus a lot of stuff has been going on! School is starting up again, my best friend is pregnant, and plus if you didn't know already, I've been writing a story with KnowledgeOfNonsense! Busy busy haha. 
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me, I really do love you guys <3 As always, Stay beautiful my lovelies <3

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy? Please contribute to my writing and [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A671K2B) Every cup helps!


End file.
